The 50th Hunger Games
by Team Shadow
Summary: "As a reminder to the districts that two rebels died for every Capitol citizen, there will be twice as many tributes competing in this year's Hunger Games." (Closed SYOT)
1. The Quarter Quell

President Spear sits with his best friend and Head Gamemaker Alicia Jackson as they discuss the Quarter Quell.

"You want to send double the tributes into the arena?" Spear asks his trusted advisor.

"Yes. Two rebel lives for every Capitol life taken. It will certainly send a message." Alicia Jackson's voice lingers on the last word. A message. "The districts have been trying to send us a message for years through acts of rebellion. This will remind them what happened last time. This will suppress the rebellion." The word rebellion makes the hair on the back of Spear's neck stand up.

"And what if it doesn't? What if it just infuriates them more?" Alicia has been Head Gamemaker for five years, and a Gamemaker for double that time. This is Spear's second year of presidency, and things have never been more unsteady.

"It's better than simply sitting by and doing nothing." Alicia says coldly. President Spear sighs.

 _Double the tributes. Forty eight children fighting to the death, as opposed to twenty four._

"Trust me." Alicia takes President Spear's hand into her own. "It needs to be done."

Not another word was spoken about the matter.

* * *

I'm starting another SYOT! This one is another Quarter Quell, where there will be 48 tributes instead of 24. It's certainly going to be a challenge for me, but I'm excited to take it and I hope y'all are excited to read it! The link to the form (google form) will be on my profile. There will be no reservations, as it won't be first come first serve. I'll be accepting the most unique/interesting, fleshed out characters. The form will be open until at least the end of January, but I may extend it depending how many tributes I get. Feel free to PM me with any questions! I'm excited to meet the tributes y'all submit!


	2. A Presidential Announcement

District Nine

Mada Woods sits with her husband and two children as they watch the President's announcement of this year's quarter quell. Mada was only fifteen during the first quell, yet she vividly remembers how it divided the district. She is still haunted by the guilt of sending two children to the death. Both voted for by her own hands, both perishing immediately during the bloodbath.

 _How cruel can the President be this year?_ Mada thinks to herself. She rests her head on her husbands shoulder, expecting the worst.

"Thank you, citizens, for joining me on this special day." President Spear unravels the envelope in his hand.

"Today, we honor our second Quarter Quell." The muscles on Spear's face tense up as he prepares to read the letter.

"As a reminder to the districts, on the 50th anniversary of their defeat, that two rebels died for every Capitol citizen, there will be twice as many tribute's competing in this years Hunger Games." Spear's eyes dart up from the page, waiting for the reactions of the citizens. Then, he continues.

"Each district will offer up two male and two female tributes to compete. Only one will come out alive. May the odds be ever in your favor." Spear raises his arms as the Capitol anthem plays over the screen.

Silence fills Mada's house, as well as every house in the district. Mada closes her eyes, more grateful than ever that her two children are too young for the reaping.

 _This will be a bad year._

* * *

Thanks for reading this short little filler chapter. I'm still in need of many tributes for this SYOT, including male tributes and bloodbaths. Feel free to submit as many characters as you'd like! The form link is on my profile.


	3. District One: Game of Survival

_A week before the reapings_

Alexandrine Laurent, 17

Alexandrine's eyes open the second the clock ticks six am. She throws the sheets off her body, as she does every morning. She changes from her drab sleepwear to comfortable athletic-wear. As she brushes her hair back into a ponytail, her eyes shift towards the photograph that rests on her dresser. She sadly glares at the woman who only exists in the photo.

 _Why did you leave me?_ Alexandrine thinks to herself. Only recently has the guilt of her mother's death subsided enough to where she can enjoy life again. While things will never be the same, she is much happier than before. Besides, she has the reapings to look forward to.

Before leaving for training, she tidies up her room. She tucks her diary underneath her mattress, where her siblings won't find it.

With that, she takes off towards the training center. Fortunately for Alexandrine, it's a short walk before she arrives. She enters the training center, noticing the clock on the wall reads 6:35am. She gets frustrated.

 _I'm five minutes late._ Irritated with herself, she takes her frustration out on her warm up. Instead of three laps, she runs five. After a brief water break, she follows her daily training routine. She begins with archery, hitting eight out of her ten targets in the center. The other two miss by an inch.

 _Not good enough._ _What's wrong with me?_ With no time to spare, Alexandrine sets the bow down to move onto her next activity, throwing knives. She does better, hitting nine out of ten targets. But it's not good enough. Nothing but perfection will satisfy her.

Another two laps around the training center. Running soothes her, allows her to clear her mind. Brings her back into focus.

Alexandrine's mind wanders to her district partners this year. After the twist, the academy scrambled to decide on two more volunteers. Alexandrine isn't happy with the twist. The last thing she needs right now is change. But, she's distracted herself from the twist by studying her partners. She's trained with all three of them, she's seen their strengths and their weaknesses. She believes she can beat them all, if it comes down to it.

She takes a quick break before moving on to sword training. Just as she sets up the mannequin, she hears the door open behind her. She whips her head around, wondering who could possibly be disturbing her this early in the morning?

* * *

Crystal Vine, 16

Alexandrine stares at Crystal, annoyance fills her green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Alexandrine asks. She can't be distracted now, not with the reapings so soon.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Same thing as you." Crystal grabs a sword from the stand and moves across from Alexandrine. She scowls.

"I'm training." She says.

"As am I." Crystal takes her stance, giving Alexandrine no choice but to play along. They spar back and forth, politely enough. Crystal makes one move, Alexandrine counters, followed by Alexandrine's move and Crystal's counter. A dodge here and there, the clanking of metal fills the training arena. When they finish, Alexandrine takes a step back.

"I need to move on." She states, pushing past Crystal to set the sword down. Crystal rolls her eyes.

"It's better if we get used to working with each other now, you know, since we're _both_ going into the Games." Alexandrine ignores her.

"I need to stick to my schedule. We'll have plenty of time to train together in the Capitol." Alexandrine picks up an axe, moving towards the mannequin she set up earlier. She avoids eye contact with Crystal as she goes in for a swing.

Crystal sets her sword down. Part of her wants to stay simply to continue to irritate her district partner. But she has a date.

Crystal leaves the training center, moving towards the area of the district she knows Garnett is waiting. She passes people on their way to work, other trainees, even victors. She keeps her head down low as she passes a group of Peacekeepers, knowing full well her father is at the front of the pack. She doesn't feel like having a confrontation with him today.

She dips onto a back road. At the end of the road awaits Garnett.

"I thought you got lost." He says without even turning around. Crystal crosses her arms.

"You wish." She smirks. Not many people can make her smirk. She takes a seat next to him.

"You nervous?" He asks her. For once, she doesn't have a straight forward answer.

"No." She says without confidence. Had anyone else asked, she would have held her up high, as her parents trained her too. But alone, with her best friend, she speaks the truth.

"You're the best. You'll come home." Garnett tells her. She nods.

"I really don't have any other choice." She replies. And it's true. Her family won't accept nothing but success from their oldest.

 _They're tough on you because they love you._ This is what her sister Sapphire always reminds her. Who knows, maybe one day Crystal will believe her.

* * *

Blade Saito, 18

Last years Hunger Games plays on the screen. Blade analyzes the final two tributes, the pair from six. The boy has demonstrated a tendency to act before he thinks, while the girl thinks she's stronger than she actually is. However, she has a knife to her advantage.

He watches them scuffle on the side of the mountain that has been their home for the past thirteen days. Blade watches their actions carefully, taking note of each wrong move and contemplating what he would have done if he were there.

 _I would have taken advantage of the boy's impulsiveness and the girl's carelessness. They wouldn't have posed any threat to me._ Together, they might have slowed Blade down. But separately, they would be dead before he broke a sweat.

"Blade?" Sierra comes up behind him. She jumps on the couch next to him, turning the television off.

He turns his eyes towards his sister and glares at her. She lightly punches him in the arm.

"Lighten up, brother. Your life doesn't need to revolve around dead children." Sierra puts her feet up on the couch. Blade shakes his head.

"I need to prepare." He says coldly. Sierra rolls her eyes.

"You need to lighten up. What is the Capitol going to think of you?" She jokes. Blade doesn't appreciate the joke, but doesn't say anything. Only his sister could get away with saying something like that.

"Did you take your medicine?" Sierra asks. Blade nods.

"Of course I did." He replies sharply.

"Hey, can't a girl care about her big brother?" Blade gives her a confused look.

"You're going to miss me, when you head off to the Capitol." Sierra adds. She looks away towards the blank television.

"I'll be home in a short time." Blade says. He believes it, too. So many Games are lost because of emotions. That's Blade's biggest arena advantage. He's lived his whole life without the distraction of emotions to slow him down, unlike so many others. He's seen tributes fail due to lost allies, get careless because of emotions. You don't need them in order to win. In fact, they simply slow you down.

"You better." Sierra says, and she means it. Her brother is her world, what would she do without him?

* * *

Evander "Evan" Floyd, 17

The night rages as Evan finishes another drink. He nearly stumbles over his feet, laughing with his best friend Callias.

"Don't spill it, dude!" Cal slurs. Evan laughs.

"It's empty!" He shouts, but cannot be heard over the music. Evan sets his cup down and pushes his way through the crowd. He socializes with those he passes, many of them he considers friends. You couldn't distinguish those Evan knows versus those he's never seen before in his life. But people tend to like Evan.

There are two places Evan is happiest: In a crowd with his friends, or in the training arena. The trainers at the academy have repeatedly stated Evan is the best candidate they've seen in a long time.

Evan's dancing is abruptly interrupted when he is pulled out of the crowd by a strong force. He nearly collapses into Daxton, the person responsible.

"Whoa, what?" Evan slurs out. Daxton pulls Evan away from the crowd.

"You will not believe who's here right now." Evan can hardly understand his training partner.

"What?" Evan replies, music pounding in his ears.

"Aura!" Daxton points towards the porch. Sure enough, Aura sits there by herself.

"Dude, it's her house!" Evan replies back. Daxton says something else, but Evan isn't listening. He's too infatuated by Aura to even care. Daxton notices and shoves Evan forward. Evan, already unsteady, falls to his hands and knees.

"Dude!" Evan quickly stands back up, brushing the grass off of his palms. Daxton lets out an obnoxious laugh.

"Dude, you gotta go talk to her." Evan shakes his head.

"Just to get away from you." Partially a joke. Evan puts his hands in his pocket and walks awkwardly towards the front porch. Aura looks up at him once he's close enough.

"Ca-can I sit?" Evan asks. Aura looks away.

"Whatever." She looks away from him as he takes a seat next to her.

"You should come enjoy the party with us. Your brother is inside." Evan tells her. She shrugs.

"Cal can handle himself. I just want some peace." Aura snaps back. Evan feels his face reddening.

Evan tries to think of something to say, but his brain is too muddled to come up with something. Aura stands.

"Goodnight, Evan." She walks away from the home, away from Evan, leaving him speechless and alone.

* * *

 _The day of the reapings_

Jada Flowers sits on the stage alongside numerous Victors and the mayor himself. Excitement runs through her veins, she cannot wait to meet the four volunteers of the district.

Jada already knows the four that will volunteer, and she couldn't be more ecstatic. Four unique personalities to represent the jewel that is District One. Jada's been doing this long enough to know a victor when she sees one, and she sees a victor in this grouping.

Unlike the pair from last year. _Two disgraces._ Jada thinks to herself.

No matter. Keep the past in the past, her father used to say.

Jada watches as children gather into two sections on either side of the stage, a male and female side. With each teenager added to the group, Jada gets more and more impatient for the reapings to begin.

"How much longer?" Jada leans to the mayor and whispers. He checks his watch.

"Another ten minutes." He answers. Jada pouts.

Ten minutes feels like an hour to Jada, but soon enough the mayor stands up to the microphone. He gives his speech, then directs everyone's attention to Jada.

"Welcome all to this very special reapings, the reapings for the 50th Hunger Games! Our second Quarter Quell, how exciting!" This gets a few claps from the audience.

"I am Jada Flowers, and I am so excited to be escorting our four lovely tributes from District One all the way to the Capitol. Without further ado, let's meet them!" Jada walks over to the clear glass bowl to her right. She meticulously chooses a single paper.

"I volunteer!" Jada doesn't even get the chance to read the name on the paper.

"Excellent!" Jada watches as the first female volunteer, Alexandrine Laurent, walks up to stage. She flips her auburn hair over her shoulder.

"What's your name, dear?" Jada asks.

"Alexandrine Laurent." She answers with her chin tilted up.

"How wonderful! It's now time for our second female tribute-"

"I volunteer." Crystal Vine's voice doesn't carry as far as Alexandrine's.

"Marvelous! Come on up, dear." Crystal walks onto the stage, the jewels on her dress shimmer in the sunlight.

"And what's your name?" Jada asks.

"Crystal Vine." The girl says straightforwardly.

"Isn't this exciting? Let's move on to the males." Jada hops over towards the second bowl. She reaches her hand in to pick a single slip.

"Andrew Bl-"

"I volunteer." A cold voice echos through the crowd. Blade Saito walks onto the stage, emotionless as can be.

"What's your name, dear?" Jada asks.

"Blade Saito." Expressionless, Jada feels a bit nervous standing next to him.

"It's lovely to meet you. Let's meet our final tribute!" Evander doesn't give her the chance to choose a name.

"I volunteer!" Evander hops up onto the stage with a goofy smile.

"Why, I love your enthusiasm! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your District One tributes!"

Applause fills the square. The tributes square each other up, all determined to be the one that returns home.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy these reapings! I want to try something new by writing in third person, I think it'll keep me invested in this story by trying something new. Let me know what you think!

I hope I did these characters justice. Since there's so many, I want to focus on what makes each character unique.

Anyway, don't forget to review!


	4. District Two: Crazy

_A week before the reapings_

Lancia Audren, 18

Lancia's hand moves rhythmically across the canvas, turning nothing into something beautiful. With each stroke of the brush, Lancia's vision is brought more and more to life.

"You're doing a great job, Lancia." Sabrina's voice echos through Lancia's head. Lancia's lips form a smile. She doesn't smile much.

She's about to put the final colors on her canvas when a loud banging behind her pulls her out of her hallucination.

"Lancia! What the hell are you doing?!" Her mothers harsh voice carries through the walls as if they weren't there.

"Uh…no-nothing! Just…getting ready." The palette Lancia was panting off of fumbles out of her hands. Paint splatters everywhere. Lancia kneels to begin cleaning up, but she only makes it worse.

The door is slammed open. Lancia looks up at her mother, frozen in place.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! How many times have I told you to knock this crap out?!" Belle stomps over to her daughter and slaps her in the face. Lancia winces, but stays quiet.

Belle yanks her up by her arm.

"Clean up this mess you disgusting creature." Belle bats her daughter in the head one last time, grabs the canvas, and storms out of the room. In the distance, Lancia can hear the sound of the canvas breaking in half. Her heart sinks to her stomach.

Sabrina reappears behind her. She puts her hand on Lancia's shoulder.

"Don't listen to her. You will prove her wrong when you win these Games. You are the chosen one, remember?" Lancia nods.

 _I am._ She reassures herself.

Lancia spends the next hour cleaning the paint off of her floor. She changes out of her paint-stained outfit and washes it in her shower. After the paint is out, she proceeds to take a shower herself. She allows herself some time to spend enjoying the rush of water on her skin, the sound of the water relaxes her.

She changes into a black dress her mother is forcing her to wear. Forcing Lancia to do something she doesn't want to do is a staple of her mother's personality. Forcing her to compete in the Games, forcing her to conform to her standards, forcing her to be ashamed of her creative mind. It's only gotten worse since her father's death.

Lancia stares in the mirror. She doesn't need Sabrina to tell her she's worthy. She knows it. Even if no one else does.

* * *

Maeve Landstone, 18

Maeve spars with her trainer, the clashing of metal fills the gym they stand in. Those in the room avoid Maeve, fearful of what she's capable of.

Maeve finishes off with a "fatal" blow, disarming her trainer before placing the sword at his neck. Her trainer nods in approval.

"Good, you've learned from last week." Last week, he had her in the same position.

"I can be better." Maeve tells him. He nods.

"Which is why training is only going to get more intense from here on out." Most would be discouraged or irritated at a comment like this. But not Maeve. For Maeve, it sends a rush of adrenaline down her spine.

"Get some water, come back in five." He sets his sword down and Maeve follows suit. She walks over to the water fountain, ignoring those who avert their eyes when she passes.

 _The past will never die._ Maeve thinks to herself. And why should it?

Maeve refreshes herself with water and wipes the sweat off her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the one person she hoped she'd never have to.

Sif's eyes glare at her from across the gym. Maeve glares back, knowing full well Sif won't embarrass herself. Two lessons were enough.

"Maeve!" Maeve jumps as an unknown voice calls from her other side. She was already on edge from Sif, why would anyone try to scare her like this?

A wave of relief hits when she realizes the voice came from Octavia.

"Hey." Octavia's sweet smile warms Maeve's heart. She leans in for a kiss.

"Hi." With Octavia here, Maeve is able to relax.

"What are you doing after training?" Octavia asks.

"Um, I guess nothing." Maeve responds. Training is her main hobby, even when she's not training she's focused on training. That is, unless she's with Octavia.

"Do you want to come over for dinner? My parents are cooking a nice meal to celebrate my brother's birthday."

Maeve's eyes turn back to Sif, who has seemingly vanished. Octavia takes her hands.

"Come on, you know you want to." Octavia says with a smile.

"Yes. I'll be there." Maeve turns back towards her girlfriend.

"Great! I'll see you tonight." She gives Maeve one last peck on her cheek before turning around.

"Five minutes are up!" Maeve's trainer brings Maeve back to where she's feels she most belongs.

* * *

 _The day before the reapings_

Crane Bavari, 18

Branches break under Crane's boots as he walks through the forest. The breeze feels good on his skin. Excitement fills his veins. Excitement for the day that comes.

Anyone who meets Crane knows the extent of his excitement for the reapings, but nobody but himself knows the true motivation behind it. It's not for fame, glory, or money. It's not for anything the Capitol can give him. It's for revenge.

 _He won't know it's coming._ Crane thinks to himself with a malicious smile. Over the past year, Crane's life has been a rollercoaster of emotions. For the first seventeen years, he was known as Carly, and dated a caring man named Jax. When Carly was reborn as Crane, he was supported wholeheartedly by his mother and sister. But not Jax.

This is why the twist made Crane so ecstatic. An opportunity for revenge laid out on a silver platter in front of him. All he had to do was make the cut.

The district reappears in front of Crane. He takes one last moment to enjoy his hike before returning. He needs to get in some last minute training before the reapings.

He moves through the streets, contemplating which station he should practice at first. Should he better his aim, or maybe try to strengthen up. As his mind wanders, a loud crash breaks his train of thought.

His head whips in the direction of the noise. The crash was far in the district, and he can see a crowd of people rushing towards whatever happened. He follows the crowd.

"Get the doctor!"

"Check his pulse!"

"What happened?"

These statements and more rattle in Crane's brain. _What's going on?_

Crane pushes his way towards the front, a task that doesn't provide any challenge. A few people surround something on the ground. A red stain flows on the concrete from the crowd of people. Red stains the front of the car next to the crowd.

Crane backs up when he puts two and two together. Car accidents are rare in the district due to the rarity of cars. Crane wonders who the poor soul is.

That's when he sees the face. The face of his worst enemy. The face he was supposed to kill. Jax.

He can take no more. He rushes away from the scene. His heart races in his chest. Once he has put enough distance between himself and the body, he collapses to his knees. Tears form in his eyes, but it's not sadness for the death that causes them.

 _Everything I've worked for has been for nothing._ Never will there be a chance for Crane to get his revenge. Never will there be a chance for Crane to watch Jax suffer, like he made Crane suffer.

Now Crane has to compete in the Games with nothing to prove.

* * *

 _The day of the reapings._

Casper Chevallier, 18

 _I'm the new volunteer._ This thought has been stuck in Casper's mind since the news came this morning After the unfortunate death of Jax, the academy reached out to the best swordsman the district has seen.

 _This is it._ Casper paces in his room, unable to comprehend all the new changes. His obsession for being the best is outmatched by his guilt of what happened last year. He'll never forgive himself. It was supposed to be him in that arena, not Diamond.

 _I need to see Lancia._ Casper leaves his room to try and find the only person that can keep his head on straight.

He walks down the road at a quickened pace, determined to find her. She is most likely home, the reapings are starting soon though.

He gets to her front door and knocks twice. He can hear shouting coming from in the home before the door opens. Belle stands at the entrance, eyes raging.

"What do you want?" She asks. He tries to look over her shoulder.

"I'm looking for Lancia. Can I come-" Casper begins asking.

"She's not allowed visitors at this time." With that, Belle slams the door in Casper's face. Casper shakes his head and clenches his fist.

He reluctantly walks away from the house and towards the square. _Maybe I can see her before the reapings begin._

Casper takes his time walking towards the square. He is overwhelmed with his thoughts. He hates being alone with them. If he's not careful, they'll tear him to pieces.

Before he knows it, he arrives at the square. He waits in line with the rest of the teenagers. Most seem indifferent about the event that's about to take place. One of the benefits of living in Two is you never have to fear you'll be reaped.

Casper signs in and shuffles towards the front of the group. He stays on the lookout for Lancia. It's only fair he can tell her he's going to volunteer for the Games himself.

Casper sees his male district partner up ahead, Crane Bavari. His eyes wander over to the female section. He realizes he doesn't know the name of his two female partners. He's surely seen them in practice, he'll know them once he learns their names.

As the escort gets on the stage and begins the event, he finds himself still searing for Lancia. However, he can't locate her in the crowd. His anxiety rises. He can only hope he can see her at his goodbyes.

"Let's begin with the males!" The escort, Sadie, says excitedly. She takes one slip of paper out of the bowl.

"Our first tribute is…Phoenix Wright!"

A long time passes before Crane says "I volunteer." He moves slowly onto the stage, his face stone-cold.

"How wonderful! And you are?"

"Crane. Crane Bavari." His voice echos through the district.

"Welcome Crane Bavari! Let's see who the second male tribute will be!" Sadie choses a second name.

"Garrett-"

"I volunteer." Casper's voice cuts Sadie off. He takes his spot next to Crane, neither acknowledging each other.

"Wonderful! And you are?" Sadie asks.

"Casper Chevallier." Casper gets a good look at Crane, who's face has remained locked in a smile since volunteering. He seems a little off to Casper, but he can't figure out why.

"Now, for the ladies!" Sadie takes a slip of paper out of the bowl.

"Our first tribute is…Meredith Williams!"

"I volunteer!" The loud voice of Maeve Landstone booms throughout the district. She gets on the stage with her head held high.

"My name is Maeve Landstone." Maeve says once asked.

"Fantastic! And now, it's time for the final tribute!" Sadie choses a slip of paper.

"Our tribute is…Elisabetta Free!"

"I volunteer." A long time passes before these words are heard. Lancia moves slowly to the front of the stage, her eyes locking with Casper, who just now puts two and two together.

How did he not know? How can they both go into the arena? How are they expected to fight each other to the death?

"What's your name, darling?" Lancia does not respond for some time.

"Lancia. Audren." Her mind is racing, her heart is pounding. Her best friend is going to be locked in a fight to the death alongside her. Only one can come out alive.

Why can't things be simple?

* * *

Another interesting batch of tributes! Let me know what you think of everyone!

I'm not sure if it was clear or not, but Sabrina is a figment of Lancia's imagination.


	5. District Three: Spear of Justice

_A week before the reapings_

Ferris Marlowe, 17

Ferris's fingers meticulously maneuver the wire through the metal plates. She secures it at one end and puts the final touches onto the machine. She takes a step back and admires her work. A mischievous smile forms on her face. _Perfection._

Ferris connects the activator to the machine, a device intended to explode one triggered. A device she intends to set up on the day of the reapings wherever the highest volume of Peacekeepers will be.

Ferris takes a step back from her creation. Her eyes wander to the necklace sitting on her desk. Three small gears stringed up together, the last gift given to her by her mother before her death all those years ago. Nothing has been the same since.

Ferris remembers the day of the accident, an accident that took the whole district by surprise. A failure in the reactor, years of safety negligence and just like that, boom. Men and women lost their partners, children lost their parents. A meager cash reward was given to the victims, enough to keep Ferris from having to take out tesserae. But nothing can replace the emptiness in her heart.

Her death sparked a hatred in Ferris's heart, a spark that has not died down.

 _I should build another, just incase._ Ferris gets to work on the second bomb, working carefully and patiently.

A knock brings her out of her focus.

"Ferris?" Her father's sad voice carries through the door. She sets her objects down.

"Yes father?" She responds politely.

"Would you like lunch? I made you a sandwich." Ferris is about to say no, when a rumble in her stomach makes her consider the option.

After some time, she replies with a "yes". She hides her bomb and bomb-in-progress in her desk drawer. She exits her room and joins her father in the kitchen. They eat in silence with nothing to talk about. Both responded to the loss differently. Ferris with anger, Dunn with sadness. With everything in common, it's a shame they can't connect anymore.

* * *

Yeong-Ja Song, 17

Yeong-Ja runs through the district, adrenaline pumping through her veins. People yell at her as she passes, calling her "reckless" and "stupid". But Yeong-Ja doesn't care. Nothing can stop her now.

She makes it to the other end of the district before she slows to a stop. She allows herself a moment to breathe, eyes wandering across the fence. How freeing it would feel to hop over the fence and run in a single direction, away from the Capitol, away from civilization. The idea is tempting. Yeong-Ja would consider it, if she didn't have two brothers to care for.

A cry in the distance attracts her attention. She moves quickly in the direction of the cry, wondering what or who could be causing it.

Her heart drops when she comes across a child sitting on the ground crying, surrounded by children that look to be a bit older than she is.

"Stop crying, you big baby." One of the older children says. She pushes the little girl over on the ground.

Yeong-Ja gets closer. "What do you think you're doing?" She asks the group.

The one who pushed the child steps forward. "None of your business. Why don't you crawl back wherever you came from?" Yeong-Ja shakes her head.

"I think you made it my business when you bullied a child for no reason. Why don't you crawl back to wherever you came from?" The girl gets closer to Yeong-Ja.

The girl opens her mouth to say something, but Yeong-Ja has heard enough. She shoves the girl, not hard enough to make her fall but hard enough to push her away from the child. Another bully looks at her friend.

"C'mon Jess, it's not worth it." Jess is pulled away unwillingly by her friend.

"You're going to regret messing with me, kid." Jess says before turning around and disappearing around the buildings of the district.

The child stays frozen on the ground. Yeong-Ja slowly moves closer to her, kneeling to her level. She reaches her hand out.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The child looks up at Yeong-Ja, unsure what to do. After a moment, she takes her new friend's hand and together they go back into the district.

* * *

James Holden, 12

James sits on the air mattress in a room in the orphanage. He wraps his blanket around his neck, wearing it like a cape. He stands up, extends his arm to either side of his body, and runs around the room.

"I can fly!" He says to anyone who will listen. A few smile at him. Many ignore him.

He nearly runs into Bishop.

"Whoa, slow down there superman." Bishop smiles. James laughs.

"I'm a superman!" James raises his arms and continues running around the orphanage. Bishop can only laugh.

"What are we going to do with you, kid." Bishop mutters under her breath.

Most find James to be irritating, before pitying him. But once they learn about his past, how his parents were lost in a factory accident many years ago. Everyone lost someone in that accident, including Bishop.

James crashes into Bishop again, this time she takes him by the arm.

"Hey, hey, James, would you like to draw with me?" Bishop asks. James perks up.

"Draw? Yes!" There's not a single thing that would bring James down. He runs over to Bishop, who is searching for anything to write with. She finds a piece of lead in the corner of the room and passes it to James. She sits down with a crumpled piece of paper alongside James, who eagerly scribbles on the paper. Bishop watches Jason like a mother would watch her child play.

 _I hope he's not the one to be reaped this year._ Bishop dreads the thought of herself going through the Games, but it would be worse to watch James compete. Someone who is so lost in his own mind that he's unable to comprehend what's happening around him. Someone with zero chance of coming out alive, especially with double the tributes.

"Hero!" Jason points at the drawing he's created. Bishop looks down at the drawing. A stick man with a cape on his back has formed from the blank paper. Bishop pats Jason on the back.

"It's perfect."

* * *

 _The day of the reapings_

Max Wingfield, 12

"I'm open!"

"Over here!"

"Stop him!"

Max catches the ball from Thyme and rushes past Caden. Max knows he has this in the bag. Rei stands at the goal, the last obstacle between Max and victory.

"Shoot!" Max throws the ball past Rei into the makeshift net, scoring the point.

"Go Max!"

"Good job!"

Max stands surrounded by his friends, at his happiest.

"Guys, we should go to the reapings." Rei says, ruining the mood.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser." Thyme teases. If it were anyone else, Rei would get more frustrated. But Thyme can get away with it.

"He's right, we don't want to be late." Max says, following Rei towards the square. With the exception of Thyme, all of his friends are eligible to be reaped. And in a year with double the tributes, tensions are twice as high.

The group arrives at the square where teenagers are already lining up to sign in.

"I'll see you on the other side." Thyme winks at her friends, fortunate she's not quite twelve. She has one more year to prepare.

Max nods to her and makes his way into the line. Despite its large size, he's at the front before he even knows it.

Once he's signed in, he shuffles towards the back of the crowd with his four friends. The crowd is so silent you can hear every breath, every cough, every single movement. Max feels uneasy. He doesn't like that feeling.

District Three's newest escort hops onto the stage with her yellow hair and big lips. She calls herself Techna, but rumor has it that's not her true name. Max once heard she changes her name district to district to "fit in" better. Max doesn't pay her any mind as she goes through her speech. This being his first year, maybe he should care more. But he just wants to get back to his game.

"Let's find out who our two females will be!" Techna choses two names at the same time.

"Our two tributes are…Ferris Marlowe and Yeong-Ja Song!" Two females from near the front walk onto the stage. Ferris wears a small smile as she stands on stage. Something about that smile fills Max will distrust.

Yeong-Ja, on the other hand, holds herself with determination that barely hides the anxiety underneath.

"Welcome, you two! Now, it's time for the males." Techna choses two names from the male bowl.

"Our tributes will be…Max Wingfield and James Holden!"

Silence. The two chosen tributes don't move. Max tenses up, fear in his heart. He tries to stay optimistic as possible as he moves onto the stage.

James, on the other hand, grins widely. He runs onto the stage, his cape flowing behind him. Max joins him, sympathetic eyes look at the four tributes on stage.

The district can only hope one of them can return.

* * *

So...I'm already getting bored of writing 'reaping' chapters especially since there are so many characters. I wanted to ask you guys what would be more interesting for you to read? I was thinking of doing one more like this for D4, then have D5-8 be the goodbyes or train rides, and then D9-12 be either train rides, the first day in the capitol, or even the chariot rides.

Let me know what you think I should do to make this story more interesting and let me know what you think of these four!


	6. District Four: Crown

_A week before the reapings_

Hayley Onyx, 18

Hayley lays on the beach, letting her skin soak in the sunlight. The reapings are only a week away, and she needs to look her best throughout her time at the Capitol. Good looking tributes receive the best gifts.

"Hey sexy!" She hears the familiar voice of her boy in the distance. She opens her eyes and watches as he walks towards her.

"What do you want?" She asks with a little bit of a flirt in her voice. He gets in a plank position over Hayley.

"Just to see you up close." He gets closer for a kiss. Hayley puts her hand in front of his mouth. He pretends to be offended.

"You know I don't play like that, Luke." She winks at him and stands from the sand. She breaks into a jog down the beach until she hits the water. She goes out until she's about shoulder deep.

"Come and get it." Hayley dives into the water, swimming further and further out from the shore. As she comes up to the surface for air, she can hear splashing coming in her direction. Luke swims like a fish over to Hayley, desperate to get her. Hayley loves it.

She swims a little further out, but eventually he grabs her. She laughs as he lifts her from the water and spins her in a circle. She leans in for a kiss.

"What are you doing tonight?" Luke asks with a wink. Hayley smirks.

"Training. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll be done early." Hayley knows she won't be. You don't become the best in the district without training.

"Well, I feel pretty lucky today." Another kiss.

"Save it for later, boy. I need to go." She pushes away from Luke and slowly swims back to shore. As she gets to her towel, she can see her brother standing in the distance, arms crossed.

"Did you forget about training?" He asks, only half serious.

"How could I forget about you, big brother?" Hayley responds with a laugh. Adam can't help but shake his head. He was crowned victor five years ago, and can only hope he can help Hayley do the same.

"Let's go." Hayley grabs her belongings and follows her brother, leaving her lover alone in the water.

* * *

Minnow Swanson, 18

The spear hits the target in the chest. Minnow picks up another, and gets another chest shot. One more, straight in the neck.

"Damn, remind me to never piss you off when you're holding a spear." Mako jokes. Minnow rolls her eyes, throwing another spear. It impales the dummy directly in the head.

"You shouldn't piss me off anyway, sweet brother. Haven't you learned?" Minnow flips her hair over her shoulder and retrieves the spears from her targets. After she's done cleaning up, Mako takes his turn.

Just like Minnow, he manages to get fatal blows to the dummies. One of them even falls to the ground.

"Boom! Did you see that?" Mako asks all excitedly. Minnow can't help but smile.

"You're ridiculous." She tells him. Just as he goes to throw another, the gym door opening grabs their attention. The head trainer, Alx, enters.

"Hey guys, hope I'm not interrupting." Minnow shakes her head.

"We were just practicing." Minnows heart races. Could this be it? Could he be coming with good news?

"Good, I like to hear that." His eyes shift to Minnow. "Can I talk to you, Minnow?"

"Of course." She nods and quickly joins him on the other side of the gym.

"What's up?" Minnow asks. The sound of spears impaling cloth fills the gym.

"I just wanted to come and personally congratulate you on being the second female tribute for this years Hunger Games!" Minnow cannot contain her excitement.

"Thank you! Oh my god, thank you. I won't let you down." And she means it. She knows she will come home victorious.

"I know you won't. You're in for an interesting year, but it's nothing you can't handle." Alx shakes her hand. "I better get going now. Remember, don't tell anyone. We want the volunteers to be revealed at the reapings." Alx says.

"Of course." Minnow agrees. She looks over at her brother. Alx takes note.

"Not even him." He says softly. Minnow nods.

"I understand." She responds. As much as she wants to tell him, she knows she'd jeopardize her position as volunteer. She refuses to let that happen. Nothing will stand in the way of her and victory.

* * *

Tristan McKnight, 17

Tristan and Aurora sit on the beach side by side, watching the waves crash on the sand in front of them. Even though they will be traveling to the Capitol together, Tristan treasures these moments they get alone.

"What do you think of the other tributes?" Tristan asks. Aurora, Victor of the 48th Hunger Games, gets the honor of mentoring both female tributes from this year.

"I won't know until I get to know them. But I've seen them in training. They're both incredible." Despite Tristan's persistence, Aurora is under secrecy for the identity of Tristan's three allies.

"I count the days until I get to meet them. Or, introduce myself to them. I'm sure the Academy has chosen nothing but the best to represent the district." Tristan's pure viewpoint of the world does nothing but put a smile on Aurora's face. However, she dreads the time where he's faced with the political challenges that arise while in the arena. She can only hope his naivety won't get in the way of his victory.

"Don't forget all I've taught you." Aurora says softly. Two years after her victory and she still has yet to fully recover from the trauma she faced in the arena, both physically and mentally. Compared to most, she got off easy.

She adjusts her prosthetic arm, a reminder of the horrors she faced. A reminder to her and Tristan that trust is not easy to come by when only one can come out alive.

"I won't." Tristan takes her hand and kisses her gently. And he means it. He's trained for years for this, but nothing beats the advantage of being mentored by a past victor. Knowledge will get him ahead.

"I look forward to the day I return from the Games as victor. You and I will be neighbors for a time. But you can move in with me, or I can move in with you. We can start our own family together. A family of victors." The idea is enough to bring happiness to Tristan. Aurora smiles.

She reaches into her bag and takes out what appears to be a silver coin.

"Open your hand." Tristan obliges. She places the coin in his hand. At a second glance, he realizes it's not a coin, but an engraving. On one side, his name. On the other side, the seal of Panem and District Four combined into one. He clasps it tightly.

"Thank you." The pair kiss and enjoy the quiet moment together. They know it will be a while before they can enjoy this peace again.

* * *

 _The day of the reapings_

Mako Swanson, 18

Mako admires himself in the mirror as he finishes dressing up for the reapings. He buttons the last button on his black dress shirt and adjusts his collar. His black hair reflects off the sunlight. He smiles at himself. He looks good.

His bedroom door opens. His twin stares at him.

"Are you done? You're eleven minutes late." Minnow jokes with him. Even though they're twins, Minnow loves to hold the fact that she's older than him-even by a mere eleven minutes.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock?" Mako walks towards the door. Minnow leads the way.

"You know rules and I don't really get along." Minnow only half-jokes.

The two arrive in the kitchen where their two younger brothers sit. Ocean avoids eye contact, while Blue plays with his food.

"Where's dad?" Mako asks his brothers.

"Where do you think?" Blue responds sarcastically. Mako crosses his arms. Blue rolls his eyes.

"Fishing. What else does he do?" Blue stands from the table and walks towards the front door. He grabs Ocean by the arm.

"Let's go. We'll be late." The twins follow their brothers as they head to the square. More often than not, these siblings can be heard bickering, about anything and everything. But not today.

Mako looks forward to standing on the stage alongside his three allies. He wish he knew who they were. No matter. He'll find out soon enough.

The four siblings check in and stand in their sections. Mako hugs Minnow before departing towards the rest of the males.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annual Hunger Games!" Storm Barlow, the escort, stands on the stage with a big smile. At times, she tends to forget she's not the center of attention during the Games. But no one can question that she has good intentions.

"I'm so excited to meet not two, but four tributes that will bring their a-game to these games! Let's waste no more time and meet them!"

Storm walks over to the female bowl and choses a name.

"Our first tribute is…Ariella Winters!"

"I volunteer!" Mako's eyes shift to the place the voice came from. He watches as a beautiful girl with red hair walks onto the stage.

"My name is Hayley Onyx." The girl speaks. Mako recognizes the name. She has quite the reputation, that's for sure.

"It's so lovely to meet you Hayley. Let's see who your partner will be!" Storm choses a second name.

"Skylar Moore!"

"I volunteer!" A voice echos through the town. Mako eagerly searches for the voice. Once he sees her walk onto the stage, he wish he hadn't. His heart sinks to his stomach, confusion boils in his body.

"What's your name, darling?" Storm asks.

"Minnow Swanson." Why her? Why him? Why would the academy choose them both, and not tell each other?

Mako clenches his fists. He's so lost in thought he tunes out Storm choosing the first male volunteer.

What are his options? Does he volunteer as planned? Does he fight against his sister, knowing only one can return.

The second male is reaped and Mako has decided his fate.

"I volunteer." He says. Not because he wants to. But because he has to. Because if he doesn't, who will protect Minnow? If he didn't, he would never forgive himself.

He walks up onto the stage, his eyes locked with his twin. Her expression is genuine shock, just like him. She gives him a look, as if to ask "Did you know?". He shakes his head "no" subtly.

"What's your name, darling?"

"Mako Swanson." Storm looks at Minnow.

"What a wonderful group of tributes! Give it up for your District Four tributes!"

* * *

I hope I did these four justice, I struggled a bit writing this chapter. Let me know what you think of it.

District 5-8 will be the goodbyes and 9-12 will be on the trains. I think it'll be more enjoyable to write and read and it'll move the story along quickly.

Don't forget to review!


	7. District Five: Dog Days

_After the reapings_

Nat Ali, 18

Nat sits on the chair in the justice building, waiting for the Peacekeepers to come and get her. This time is set aside for friends and family to come and say goodbye to their loved ones. But Nat expects no visitors. No one would visit an orphan.

Nat rubs her thumb over the cuts on her wrist. It's a motion that calms her, that keeps her in the moment. This moment now is better than any of her past memories.

When was the last time Five saw a volunteer? Nat knows many found it as a surprise when her voice echoed through the crowd, announcing she would volunteer. It was the first and last time anyone was grateful for her. The _thank you_ from the little girl who was reaped gives Nat enough strength to make it to the arena. But no further than that.

The door opens. Nat's eyes shoot up. Expecting to see Peacekeepers here to guide her to the train, it's a surprise when a little girl enters the room. The little girl that was reaped. Nat thinks her name was Julia. Her eyes are red from crying.

"I just, I just wanted to thank you. I don't know why you did it. I can never thank you enough for what you did." Julia stutters.

Nat is unsure how to respond. Silence fills the room for a while.

"You're welcome." She says after some time. She doesn't want to tell the little girl she didn't do it for her. She didn't want to tell the little girl that she just wants to escape the horrors of the world. So that's all she can say.

Julia walks over and embraces Nat. Nat, emotionless, hugs her back.

"I'll be rooting for you." Julia pulls back with a smile. Then, she leaves Nat alone. Alone with her thoughts, her biggest enemy.

All her life Nat has been ignored, hated, even bullied. Growing up parentless doesn't lead to a great life. Growing up different doesn't help either. Nat tried to embrace her differences once, it even led to a lovely relationship with her longest friend. But then she turned on Nat. She spread Nat's secret. This was three years ago. Nat has never recovered.

Maybe they'll be rooting for her death. Maybe they'll be relieved when it happens. But if she has the appreciation of one person, one little girl, well, that's enough for Nat.

* * *

Quinn Effex, 15

Quinn paces the room she's trapped in, her own thoughts overwhelming her. She wonders if this is how Walton felt when he was in this position.

At least she's prepared. She is more grateful than ever she took the time to train. Her secret sessions with Callan has paid off.

 _That's not true. It won't have paid off until I return home._ Quinn sits on the seat, composing herself for her visitors.

Her parents enter first.

"Oh, Quinn." Her mother Celeste says. It's the first time in two days Quinn has seen her mother. She tries not to express her irritation.

"You'll be okay." Her father Ronan says, extremely indifferently. After Walton's death, her parents completely changed. She wonders if her potential death will make them worse.

"Thank you." Quinn replies without even caring. Her parents weren't there for her for years. She doesn't need them now. She can only rely on herself.

She's polite enough to give them a hug and sit with them for a few moments before they leave. Words are exchanged between the family, but nothing with meaning.

After her parents leave, her three siblings enter. Twins Margery and Laurie sit on either side of Quinn, hugging her arms. Rose stands in front of her oldest sister, holding her hands.

"You're the strongest sister I've ever met, you'll come back." Rose says. Margery smiles.

"You're biased, Rose." Laurie hits her twin.

"This isn't the time, please." Laurie looks up at Quinn.

"You promise you'll return home? Please, I don't want to lose you." Quinn kisses Laurie on the forehead.

"Of course I promise. I'll give it my all. Just for you." This makes Laurie smile.

They all embrace one last time before leaving.

Callan enters next. He stands with his hands in his pockets, very uneasy by the events of today.

"So, uh, I guess I won't be seeing you for a while." He says awkwardly. Quinn walks over to him and embraces him tightly. Despite his flaws, he was there for her when Walton died. He secretly trained alongside her, despite the potential punishments for his actions.

"You know I won't go down without a fight." Quinn says. Callan knows its true. He knows it better than anyone.

"I'm…going to miss you." If only Callan could tell her how he really felt. He wants to. This is his last chance. But he can't. He physically cannot form the words.

"Good luck. Give it your all." Callan squeezes her hand before a Peacekeeper escorts him away. Quinn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

 _I'll do whatever it takes. No matter the costs. No matter the consequences._

* * *

Casper Seabird, 18

Casper stares at the antiques that decorate the room. Statues, paintings, even the furniture all catch his eye. He's never been in a room as fancy as this one. He never really made it to this part of town except for the yearly reapings.

Casper moves over towards a small pearl resting on a purple pillow. He scoffs at the ridiculousness of the whole thing. He briefly glances over his shoulder before swiping the pearl off the pillow.

He takes a seat on the sofa with the pearl in pocket, awaiting his first visitor.

Shayla is the first to enter. She stands in front of him, arms crossed.

"You said this wouldn't happen." She says. Casper laughs.

"I guess I did." He stands from the couch and gets closer to Shayla.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. But, it did. So I have to make the most of it." Casper says.

"Well, you've certainly made an impression already." Shayla adds. They both know the truth in her statement. How many tributes stand on stage with a smile on their face?

"I did it for Jennah. I couldn't let her see me scared. That's not how I want her to remember me." Casper says.

"Are you?" Shayla asks.

"Am I what?" Casper asks.

"Are you scared?" She tilts her head to the side a little.

"Of course I am. Wouldn't you be?" Shayla nods.

"Well, you know I'll be rooting for you. We all will be. And, I'll keep an eye on Jennah for you." A wave of relief washes over Casper.

"Thank you, Shayla." Casper inches closer to her, taking her hand.

"This is to help support her. Please, you're all she has." Casper wraps Shayla's hand around the pearl. Shayla nods, understanding exactly what he wants from her. They both know the orphanage won't support her, it's up to them to keep her safe.

"Good luck, Casper." With that, Shayla pulls her best friend into a hug. They stay like this until the Peacekeepers come to take Shayla away.

Next to visit is Jennah. Tears fill her eyes, she rushes straight in for a hug. Casper kneels to be eye-level with her.

"Hey hey, don't cry. There's no need to cry." Casper wipes the tears off her face with his shirt.

"I don't want you to go." Jennah says.

"I know, but I have to. Just think, when I return, we'll have our own house. We'll be rich. Wouldn't you like that?" Casper tries to reassure his sister with little success.

"Please come home. Please. I need you." Jennah hugs him tightly one last time as the Peacekeepers come in to take her away.

"I will, Jennah. I promise." With that, the Peacekeepers pull Jennah out of the room. Casper stands. Another promise he could break. When will he learn?

* * *

Eddie Francie, 12

Tears still fill Eddie's eyes from when he was initially reaped. He cried when they called his name, he cried when the Peacekeepers hauled him up to stage. And he still cries, sitting in the Justice Building, waiting for his friends and family to come say goodbye.

His parents are the first to enter. His father helps his mother to the couch, where they sit on either side of their eldest son.

"Can you wait until I get back to give birth? I want to be the first one the baby meets." Eddie asks his mother. At nine months pregnant, she's due nearly any day now. His mother weakly smiles.

"Of course, baby. I'll wait for you to meet him first." She kisses him on his forehead. His mother refuses to admit it, but she knows this is the last time she'll see Eddie. With 47 other tributes, his odds have been reduced to almost none. If she admits it, she will never forgive herself.

"Don't be nervous. You just need to train hard. Get an ally or two. You can make it far." His father encourages him. Everyone always says that Eddie got his optimism from his father.

"I will, father. I won't let you down." He gives them each a tight hug, wishing he could stay here forever. Wishing he wasn't going away.

"We love you, Eddie. Never forget that." His mother gives him one last tight hug before they are escorted out of the room. Eddie watches them leave and the tears return.

"Please don't leave me…" He whispers to himself for no one else to hear. He hides his face in his hands.

His two siblings are next to visit, Jonothan and Penny. At ten, Jonothan vaguely understands what's going on, but eight-year-old Penny is confused.

"You're leaving?" Penny asks her brother. He nods.

"I'll-I'll be gone for a few weeks. But I'll come back soon. I promise." With the crack in his voice and the tears in his eyes, Penny doesn't believe him. But she doesn't know what else to say.

"You'll be okay, Eddie. You're strong! You always beat me when we arm wrestle." Jonothan adds. Eddie smiles.

"I do, little brother. When I come back we can have a rematch." He hugs his brother and sister, wishing there was something he could do to not compete in the Games. But he knows any attempt would be futile.

"Goodbye, Jonothan. Goodbye, Penny." He says as the Peacekeepers come to take them away. Eddie is left alone with his thoughts as the only thing to comfort him.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	8. District Six: We Remain

_After the reapings_

Aeryn Malvo, 15

Aeryn is restless in the Justice Building, wishing she could just disappear. She stares at the book she set on the couch. _The Rebellion: A Memoir_. Written by an unknown rebel nearly fifty years ago. She's ready it nearly a dozen times and can recite the entire thing from memory.

Aeryn is shocked at the fact she was reaped. It still hasn't quite registered fully, the fact that she will be entering an arena with 47 other children where only one will come back out. For the rest, it will be their graves.

Aeryn isn't naive by any means, she knows her odds. She knows her skills, and lack of them. But she won't dwell on it. Why bother? It's just a waste of energy.

Boredom leads to anxiety, and soon Aeryn is pacing around the room, playing with her long red hair. _What's taking so long?_

As if on cue, the door opens and Darius enters. She looks over his shoulder.

"They're not coming." He says softly. Aeryn nods. She expected nonetheless from her parents.

What her parents lack, her brother makes up for. He pulls her in for a tight hug, wishing it didn't have to happen like this.

"I know what you're thinking. And I need you to focus on you. Don't focus on anyone else. Focus on your skills. You're talented, they're going to underestimate you. Let them. Avoid conflict. Focus on survival. Learn a weapon. You're going to be okay." Darius lectures her briefly. She doesn't want to say anything that might hurt him, so she just agrees.

"I will, D. You don't have to worry about me." Aeryn forms a smile on her face.

"You're going to be alright, sis. I know you will." He smiles, wishing it were him going into the arena instead of her. If they were the same gender, he would have probably volunteered for her.

"I know." Being so agreeable can be exhausting for Aeryn, but she knows this will be the easiest thing she does all Games.

"I love you." Darius hugs his sister one last time before the Peacekeepers pull him out.

"I love you too." Aeryn tells him as the door shuts. She takes a seat back on the couch, resting her feet on the furniture. She waits for another visitor, a small part of her thinking her parents will come visit. But they don't. Her father must be off working, while her mother is off with another man.

It doesn't bother Aeryn. She doesn't need them, after all.

In this harsh world, the only person you can rely on is yourself.

* * *

Alexis Clafin, 16

Alexis's tears have stopped, for the most part. The reality of the situation is beginning to set in, an a knot rises in her stomach. She feels nauseous, she feels as if the world is spinning. She places her head in her hands, wishing the pain would go away. Wishing she could be anywhere else.

The door swings open. Alexis raises her head to see her parents and her brother. She darts up from the couch into their arms, the tears coming back.

"Don't cry Lex, don't cry." Her father says with a crack in his voice.

Alexis pulls back to see the looks on all of their faces. Her brother, Ferrari, is shaking.

"Oh, Ferrari." She hugs him a second time. Today he has to say goodbye to his sister and his best friend, Romeo Ford. He is going to have to watch them both compete side by side in the arena, knowing at least one of them is doomed.

"I'm so sorry, Alexis." Ferrari says. Alexis shakes her head.

"It's not your fault, please don't feel sorry for me." Alexis manages a weak smile behind the tears.

"Stay with Romeo, Lex. The two of you will make a strong team. Together, I know you'll do alright." Her mother tells her. Alexis can't argue with that.

"I will, mother. I promise." Another hug for her mother. Her heart breaks when the doors open, signaling the end of their visit.

"I love you! Don't forget, I love you so much." Alexis tells her family. As they're taken out of the room, she wraps her arms around herself, already longing for their embrace.

Laura is the next to enter. Tears fall down her face as she rushes into Alexis's arms.

"Shhh, don't cry. Don't cry." Alexis comforts Laura.

"Why you? Why did it have to be you?" Laura says between cries.

"It's just the way life is sometimes. But I don't want you to worry about me, okay?" Alexis tries to make her friend happier, something she knows is nearly impossible at a time like this.

"How can I not? You're all I have…" Laura jumps when the door opens. She squeezes Alexis tightly one last time.

"Please try and win, I need to see you again." Laura pleads as she's taken out of the room.

"I promise." These are the last words Alexis can say before the door is shut. Her fingers play with the gold bracelet that rests on her wrist, a token from home.

Alexis knows she won't be the strongest or toughest tribute there is. But she has Romeo. Between the two of them, hopefully the odds will be favorable and allow one of them to return home alive.

* * *

Romeo Ford, 17

Romeo can't believe this is happening to him. Not just him, but him and his best friend's sister. What kind of sick game is the Capitol playing?

As relieved as he is that his sister is safe, he can't help but feel the way he feels about the current situation.

There's a creak at the door and in enter his parents and grandmother. He doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the three of them, desperately needing their support.

His mother's eyes are filled with tears, as are his two sisters. His father and brother have never looked more distraught.

"You can't leave me, Romeo." Celine weeps. Hearing her upset breaks his heart. How can you console an eleven year old?

"I have to, Celine. Trust me, I don't want to." Romeo means it. How is he expected to compete in an arena, let alone against someone he essentially grew up with?

"You just need to stay focused out there, Romeo. You can make it further than you think." His dad tells him. Romeo nods.

"Thank you, dad." James kisses Romeo on the forehead.

Romeo hugs his mother tightly, who is too deep in her tears to give any valuable advice. What else can she tell him?

Romeo hugs his grandmother.

"Kick ass, Romeo." Ada whispers in Romeo's ear. This gets Romeo to smile.

"Yes ma'am. I will." Romeo finishes his goodbye's with his family by giving them each hugs. He nearly breaks down when they're taken away from him.

They never show these goodbyes to viewers. Everything is just a show. It's dehumanizing, if you think about it.

Romeo doesn't expect another visitor, so he's pleasantly surprised when Ferrari enters. His face is red from crying. He can only assume he just saw his sister.

"Come here." Romeo pulls Ferrari into a tight hug.

They don't say much. Each other's company is enough for them.

"Can you promise me something, Romeo?" Ferrari asks. Romeo nods.

"What is it?" Even though he asks, Romeo already knows where this is going.

"Can you…can you and my sister work together? For as long as possible? I'll…feel a lot better seeing you two together in that arena." Ferrari asks. Romeo nods.

"That was the plan. Together, I know we'll make it far." Romeo smiles as the door to the room opens.

"Thank you, Romeo." One last hug between the friends before Ferrari is taken away and Romeo is left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Aaron Surge, 16

Most of the tributes that sit in the Justice Building are overwhelmed with emotions such as shock, fear, sadness. Most would never dream of shouting "I volunteer" and walk up onto the stage. But Aaron is not like most tributes.

"You did good, Aaron." The first voice tells him. Aaron nods.

"You'll show them all how wrong they were." The second voice says.

"We shouldn't discuss the past. We should only focus on the future." The third voice chimes in. At times, the voices in Aaron's head overwhelm his own thoughts, leaving him vulnerable to their control. This is one of those times.

Aaron knew he was different from a young age, as did his family. For a while, his parents were able to handle his sporadic behavior. But then his younger sister was born and his parents decided they had enough. He was sent off to the only place for people like him in the district. Overcrowded, understaffed, not enough resources. Most agree it's worse than prison.

But now Aaron has escaped those horrors. He will no longer have to suffer at the hands of his parents, who didn't love him enough to accept his differences. Who didn't care enough about him. He's finally free, dependent only on himself and the voices that support him.

"You're stronger than all three of your district partners." One voice tells him.

"But you'll have to be weary of the two that know each other. They're guaranteed to ally." The second adds.

"I know. I'm prepared to kill them all. I know I can do it." Aaron tells the voices. A Peacekeeper opens the door.

"Who are you talking to?" Aaron shakes his head.

"No one." He mumbles, avoiding eye contact. The Peacekeeper checks his watch.

"Your visitors are out of time anyway. Sorry kid, it's time to go." Aaron rises from the couch. He follows the Peacekeeper down the halls of the Justice building. He knows where he's going. For the first time in his life, he chose for himself. No one forced him here. No one sent him here to punish him.

For the first time in Aaron Surge's life, he feels free.

* * *

I'm changing up how I continue with these intros...again XD. I'm going to do the train rides for district's 7-10 and districts 11 and 12 will be the first day in the capitol and chariot ride prep. Goodbyes are harder to write than reapings...I hope you guys don't mind the change!

Let me know in the reviews what you think of these four & let me know if you like my plan for writing.


	9. Halftime

_After District Six's Reapings_

President Spear stands up from the couch. He feels the beginnings of a migraine forming. His Head Gamemaker notices.

"Are you feeling okay, sir?" Alicia Jackson asks. Twenty four tributes have been reaped, and they're only halfway through the reapings. She has never felt more excitement.

"Yes. I'm okay. I just, need a drink." Spear lies to his best friend. How could he agree to this? Allowing twice as many children to be reaped? Sending nearly fifty children to their death? He feels nausea in his stomach.

How did he get here? Being born in the Capitol is a privilege compared to the districts, Spear knew this growing up, yet he never had the wealthiest family. He befriended Alicia at a young age, he knew she was destined to do great things.

Thanks to her, he is now President of Panem, a title that brings his family pride. But he doesn't feel pride now. He feels disgust. Regret.

"District Seven is starting soon, sir." Jackson says with a hint of irritation in her voice. He orchestrated this event, it would be rude to remain uninvested. Even though the Quell was her idea, Spear is the one who put it into motion.

"I'm coming." Spear sits on the couch with a bottle of water just as the escort for District Seven begins her speech.

Even though his eyes are watching the screen, his mind can't help but wander. Is there any way to rectify this? What could be done to give Spear some peace?

That's when an idea begins to form in his head. An idea he keeps to himself, to allow to fester in his mind. Maybe, for once, he can do something good for this country. Maybe he can be the change he wants to see in this world.

He is the President, after all.

* * *

And here's a hint into the mind of our president! Let me know what you think! What could his idea be? Hmm...


	10. District Seven: Dance with the Devil

_On the train_

Holly James, 16

The train jerks forward, signaling the departure from their district. Holly's home. Holly keeps her head held high as she takes a seat on the couch across from Ash, one of her three district partners. Ash stares at the ground, anxiously twiddling his thumbs.

"Why did you volunteer?" Holly asks Ash. Ash looks up towards her. Unsure how to respond, he stutters for a second.

"B-because…I wanted the chance to bring home money for my family. My sister…she's not going to survive much longer without medical care." Ash turns away, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Holly says. She knows better than anyone how it feels to watch a family member suffer from illness. Holly was young when her mother died, but it still affects her every day. That event changed Holly from the sweet girl she once was to the woman she is today.

"Thank you. I just…I just hope I can do it." Ash says. Holly nods. She doesn't need to remind him only one of them can come out alive. And Holly won't encourage him by telling him he can do it. She must reserve that faith for herself.

"Excuse me." Ash stands from the couch and goes into another compartment. Holly stands as well and moves over towards the food. She pours herself a glass of water and snacks on some fruit. The juices fill her mouth, she hasn't had anything this sweet in a while.

Holly knows many in her position would be wallowing in self-pity, like Ash. Many would be distraught over their sentencing. But Holly isn't like that. Holly would much rather spend her time and energy planning, preparing for what's to come. Everything happens for a reason, after all. It's much easier to just accept things as they are.

"You're pretty calm, for someone who was just reaped." The voice of Holly's mentor, Bailey, fills the train compartment. Holly shrugs.

"I prefer to stay optimistic." Holly responds with a small smile. She takes another bite of fruit.

Bailey takes a seat on the couch. Her blue eyes have unmistakable dark circles underneath them. Holly can tell she hasn't slept in days.

"Well, I'm here to help you and Pepper have the best chance possible. I'll do my best to give you advice, and hopefully I can help you come out alive." Holly nods politely, but knows deep down Bailey just had the same conversation with Pepper. It's her job, after all.

"Well, where do you suggest I begin?"

* * *

Pepper Lokma, 16

Pepper sits on the edge of her bed, staring at her feet. Her tears have finally ceased from the reapings. Watching the train leave the district was one of the hardest things Pepper has had to go through. The only thing worse than that was the day her father died.

Pepper can't help but worry about her baby brother, left all alone with her mother. Pepper loves her mother as any other child would, but after the death of her father her mother became distant. She stopped interacting with others unless forced to. Pepper had to drop out of school to care for Joel. And now she's gone.

Her mother promised. _"I'll be strong, for Joel."_ She told Pepper at her goodbyes. Pepper has to believe her.

There's a knock at the door. Pepper wonders if it's already time for dinner. She gets off of her bed and moves to the door. She's surprised to see her district partner, Holly, standing in front of her.

"H-hi, Holly." Pepper says quietly. Holly smiles.

"Hi. May I enter?" Pepper's face expresses confusion for a moment.

"Um, sure." Pepper opens the door wider and let's Holly enter her room. Holly walks in with her head held high. Many would assume Holly is nothing more than friendly, polite. But Pepper can tell there's something off about her. Pepper knows she's smarter than she lets on.

"I'll cut to it. I think we should form an alliance." Holly says. Pepper tilts her head to the side.

"An alliance?" Pepper had yet to even think of joining an alliance. She didn't really want one, to be honest. You can't have an alliance in a game where only one can survive. The risk of betrayal is too high.

"Yes. I think you and I would work well together. I think we have the potential to win." Holly says with confidence.

"I'll….I'll have to think about it." Pepper says to her district partner. There's too much to process, too many possibilities and factors to work through. Holly nods before returning to the door.

"You know where to find me." Holly smiles politely before seeing herself out of the room. Pepper stands where she has been, confused and concerned. In this world, people are only looking to better themselves even if it involves taking advantage of others. The question is, what could Holly be possibly planning behind Pepper's back?

* * *

Ashley "Ash" Oak, 17

The reaping recap plays in the main compartment of the train for the tributes to watch. His heart is broken each time a child is reaped, each time someone stands on that stage with tears in their eyes. One of them even reminds him of his younger sister, Clover.

Eight year olds shouldn't have to be bed ridden with a deadly illness. They should be able to play with their friends, climb trees, spend time with their families. Ash can only pray that Clover stays strong, stays alive, while he's gone.

The recap ends and Ash turns the television off. He looks over at one of his district partners, Marshal, who just stares in shock at the television.

"That's a lot of people." Marshal says to no one in particular. Ash awkwardly laughs.

"Yeah…yeah it is." Ash stands from his chair and makes himself a plate of food. Water, a sandwich, and some vegetables fill his plate in just a few moments. He takes a seat at the dining room table and eats slowly, letting the food digest.

Marshal turns the TV off and joins Ash at the table with his own plate of food. They eat for a while in silence, before Marshal breaks it.

"Where do you think the girls are?" He asks Ash. Ash shrugs.

"Resting, I would guess." He responds quietly. He finishes his food and leans back in his chair.

"You're a bold man for volunteering." Marshal tells Ash. Ash stays quiet, unsure how to respond at first.

"I need the money for my sister. She's dying." He explains.

"What's her name?" Marshal asks.

"Clover. She's only eight." Ash responds.

"She's too young, I'm so sorry." Marshal expresses his sympathy. "I have a younger sister too. Her name is Branch, she's twelve. I would do anything for her."

"I miss her." Ash says. Marshal can see the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"She's going to be rooting for you every step of the way. If you are strong, she'll be able to tell." Marshal tells him. He doesn't bother to tell him he's going to win. Marshal knows only one of them could possibly come out alive. And he intends it to be himself.

* * *

Marshal Woods, 17

Marshal lies in bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. He doesn't know what time it is, all he knows is how late it's gotten. While most train compartments are filled with darkness, Marshal's is filled with light. He clenches his fist, his emotions fighting against one another. Marshal takes a deep breath and slowly exhales.

He tries to stay calm enough to get some rest, but after some time he realizes it's pointless. Ever since he witnessed the accident in the forest, the accident that took both of his parent's lives, he hasn't been the same.

Marshal puts on his slippers and leaves his room. He walks into the main compartment, overwhelmed by the silence. He quickly grabs the remote to turn the television on. A few Capitol productions are on, but most channels are focusing on this years Hunger Games.

"There's no doubt that the Career pact contains some of the strongest competitors we've seen in a while." Harmony Winters states as pictures of each Career project next to her.

"With the stakes risen tremendously, we look forward to watching them interact with one another." Harmony's partner, Maxwell Cox, adds. Marshal shakes his head in disgust. Kids his age sacrificing themselves for a Capitol that doesn't give two shits about them. They're forgotten as quickly as they're introduced. It's a fucked up system.

" _We love you, Marshal_." His father's last words ring in Marshal's ears. Just like every tribute, the Capitol didn't care about his parents. The Peacekeepers watched as they died, not moving a single muscle. It didn't matter how much Marshal begged.

" _Why should I be bothered about some workers in an accident? Get lost, kid."_ Those words haunt Marshal. They're what turned him cold, what shaped who he became. This was nine years ago, but Marshal's hatred has never been stronger.

Marshal thinks about the three others that sit on this train alongside him. He finds they tend to keep to themselves. He doesn't blame them.

He finds himself thinking about the conversation he had with Ash. He felt like he could relate to Ash. As intense as volunteering can be, he understands the need to protect your family. To do whatever it takes to provide and care for them.

Marshal knows Ash has to die for Marshal to return home. But that doesn't mean they can't benefit from each other's strengths. With forty six other competitors, an alliance could allow some temporary relief to them both.

* * *

Let me know what you think of this chapter & these tributes!


	11. District Eight: How Far We've Come

_On the train_

Elise Linderman, 16

Elise stays seated on the couch, eyes glued to the television in front of her. This is her third time watching the recaps, trying to analyze the tributes.

"Trying to determine potential allies?" Her mentor, Lily, says from behind. Elise nods.

"I want to be prepared." Elise responds with a sweet tone in her voice. Technically, she's telling the truth. Just not the whole truth.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Lily says, heading to her room. Elise leans back, a mischievous smile forms on her face.

Getting reaped is one of the worst things that could happen to you, anyone would agree. But once the fear quickly left, determination set in. She's spent her whole life manipulating those who flock to her for her gain. This will simply be her biggest challenge yet.

Ever since she was a child, boys have begged for her approval. A beautiful face with an angelic aurora, it's always come natural to Elise. A perfect combination of charisma and beauty. What more could Elise ask for?

She's spent a decent amount of time analyzing the male Careers. If she could wrap them around her finger, she's set. But only two of them strike Elise as potential victims, Evander Floyd and Tristan McKnight. It's not enough. She needs backups.

Just as the District Five reapings begin, she hears the door open behind her. She turns to see her district partner, Burgundy enter. He avoids eye contact as he takes a bottle of water and promptly leaves the compartment.

Elise's mind analyzes Burgundy. He's one of the few boys in the district that have flown completely under her radar. She cocks her head to the side, wondering if he would be a good target. She contemplates following him into his room and seducing him like she's done so many others. But something in the back of her mind convinces her to stay seated for now.

 _He's too on edge right now._ Elise thinks to herself. _I'll wait for a better time._

Until that time, Elise continues to scout out more potential "allies".

* * *

Pandora Vivienne-Sherman, 12

Pandora sits on her bed with her knees tucked in to her chest. Her heart is broken and her mind is scattered, but she's done a good job at keeping her composure. She's unsure how long she can keep it up, though.

In her hand lies a small glass. In it rests a piece of basil, gifted to her by none other than her older brother, Basil.

" _I want you to stay strong, Pandora. I don't want you to give up on yourself. You know I won't."_ Basil's last words to her echo in her mind. It was his confidence that has kept her calm during her time on this train. Twenty four hours have passed since she was in her district, and twenty four remain before she enters the Capitol.

If she closes her eyes, the smell of the plant brings her back home. She can picture herself running through the gardens with her friends, laughing and smiling like they own the world. She could stay in her daydream forever if they let her.

Pandora thinks back to the recap of the reapings. She wanted to avoid it, to lock herself in her room. But her mentors didn't allow her to. Pandora couldn't believe how many young children like herself were reaped this year. It broke her heart to see all those young faces on the stage, many covered in tears.

Pandora has been thinking a lot about how she was reaped. Her name was only in the bowl once, how out of the hundreds of names in the bowl she was the one who was chosen? Her best friend, Oona, tried to convince her the reapings were rigged. That she was reaped to punish her step-father. Oona said it wasn't a coincidence that she was reaped the day after his confrontation with the mayor. Pandora doesn't believe it though. How could she? If she let it dawn on her, it would distract her from the real problem at hand.

Pandora stretches out her legs, not realizing how stiff they had become from her position. She swings them off of the bed before standing up. It takes her a second for her legs to adjust to her body weight being put on them, but eventually she walks to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror, brown eyes staring back at pale skin and black hair. She holds her chin up high.

She makes a decision in this moment. She decides she's going to stay strong, no matter the cost.

* * *

Thread Hawkins, 13

Thread sits in the very last train compartment, where junk is kept. He isn't quite sure he's allowed back here, but he doesn't mind. He just wants to be alone.

Thread struggles to wrap his mind around this whole event. He wonders if Nomi felt how he did three years ago. She would be sixteen now, if the Capitol hadn't taken her away from her family. Thread wonders if he'll die in the bloodbath like she did.

The compartment door opening makes Thread's heart jump. He peeks around the storage container, expecting a guard. He's surprised when Pandora stares back at him with a small smile.

"I was sent to come find you. It's time for lunch." Pandora holds out her hand. Thread stares at it, too content where he is to leave.

"I'm okay." Thread says so quietly Pandora barely understands him. She puts her arm by her side.

"You have to eat. I know you know that." Pandora kneels so she's eye level with him. Thread avoids eye contact, but deep in his heart he knows she's right. He just doesn't want her to be.

Pandora holds her hand out again. This time, Thread looks up at her. He doesn't move for a while, but finally decides that starving himself won't do him any favors. He reluctantly takes Pandora's hand and they stand up together.

"C'mon, they're serving good food." Thread follows as she walks through the many train compartments before they arrive in the food one. Lily and Angelica, their escort, chat with Elise at the table. Burgundy is nowhere to be found.

"Just in time, lunch is just getting started." Lily says with a smile as the pair sit down. An avox serves them both a small plate of chicken, vegetables, and water. Pandora eats slowly, enjoying each bite. Thread eats as well, but much slower.

"Don't play with your food." Angelica snaps at Thread. He lowers himself in his chair, wishing he could simply disappear. Is this how Nomi felt?

"Let him eat. He's been through enough." Lily says sternly to the escort. Angelica opens her mouth to say something back before Elise interrupts.

"I'd love to hear more about your victory party." Elise looks at her mentor with wide eyes. Thread could tell immediately there was something off about her. The way she presents herself comes off as fake to Thread. He's tried to avoid her. He's tried to avoid everyone.

He's finding that task more challenging than anticipated.

* * *

Burgundy Mulligan, 18

Burgundy lets the warm water bounce off of his skin. His fingers have been pruned for a while, but he can't seem to turn the water off. The sound of the water rushing, the warmth it brings, it's more peace than Burgundy has experienced in a long time.

Ever since he was reaped, the voices have ceased. Ironically, this is the most freedom Burgundy has had in a long time. And if he wins, he'll never have to go back to the solitude he suffered in before.

A wave of exhaustion washes over Burgundy. He finally turns the shower off and uses one of his towels to try off. He wraps the second one around his waste. He avoids looking at the man in the mirror, the man full of regret.

Burgundy can't help but blame himself for what he did. It wasn't his fault he was left orphaned at the young age of two. It wasn't his fault that he ran away at the age of eight with three of his closest friends. It wasn't his fault these friends created a rebel group. It was, however, his fault he got caught. It was his fault he was taken into custody, beaten until he revealed the names of his friends and fellow rebels. It was his fault he was forced into solitary confinement for the past year, only coming out for the annual reapings. It was just his luck he was reaped his last year eligible. He couldn't imagine spending another second alone.

Burgundy opens the door to his room. He moves towards the dresser when a movement in his peripheral catches his attention. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he realizes it's another human.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Burgundy says angrily. He watches as Elise rises from his bed with a smirk on her face. She moves closer to him.

"I must have come into the wrong room. Everything looks so similar here." Elise says sweetly. Burgundy doesn't buy it. He knows Elise is playing her own game. He won't have anything to do with it.

As Elise reaches her hand up to his face, he grabs her wrist. He must be rougher than he intended, because Elise's fake smile drops from her face.

"I want you to leave me alone." Burgundy says sternly. He drops her wrist and she backs up.

"Whatever." She pushes past him and slams the door shut on her way out. Burgundy shakes his head.

Whatever game Elise is playing, he doesn't want any part of.

* * *

Let me know what you think of these four in the reviews!


	12. District Nine: Disappear Completely

_On the train_

Hodaka Granger, 15

Hodaka sits alongside her three district partners and her mentor. Despite the encouragement from her mentor, Hodaka cannot find words to say. Not for lack of trying, either. Hodaka has always struggled to show her emotions. At such a young age, she doesn't quite know how to handle the different feelings that course through her body. Happiness, sadness, fear, all of these and more struggle to take root in a meaningful way. Anger is the only emotion Hodaka understands. This was made clear at the reapings.

"What strengths do you have?" Eleana asks Hodaka. For the past hour, the poor mentor has been trying her hardest to help her tributes. Winning her Games over twenty years ago, it's a miracle she hasn't broken down from year after year of failures. Maybe Eleana sees something in this group. Maybe she doesn't know how to give up.

"I have basic survival skills." Hodaka says. Living in Nine, even rich, has some benefits.

"Wonderful! Those are invaluable in the arena. You'll have to practice with weaponry in the training center. You might have a good shot." Eleana smiles a genuine smile at Hodaka. Unsure how to response, Hodaka turns her head towards the window.

In her mind, Hodaka knows exactly what she wants from her time in the Capitol. She knows her plan and she intends to stick to it. She wishes she could verbalize that plan to her mentor, the only person that has shown Hodaka they care about her. Don't get her wrong, Hodaka knows her family cares about her. But just like herself, they struggle to express themselves. While there are no malicious intents behind their actions, it often left Hodaka feeling empty.

Hodaka excuses herself from the table before returning to her room on the train. She never thought she could feel like a stranger in her own room, but then again, she's only had one room her entire life.

She sits crossed-legged on her bed and picks up the knitted bird she brought with her. She looks it over. It truly is hideous. The thought makes Hodaka smile. She remembers the face of the boy that gave it to her, Barley. She remembers how proud he was when he completed it. At first, Hodaka kept it to make the boy feel better. But now, she's truly formed an attachment to it. A true friend. Those are rare enough these days.

* * *

Tatum Murray, 16

Tatum lays on her back on her bed, playing with the ring on her finger. Despite the fact it was given to her by a cheater, despite the fact he's no longer promised to her, she can't seem to let it go. Maybe she's convinced herself it makes her stronger. Maybe she can't bear to let him go. Maybe it's all of the above.

Tatum does know death is inevitable. And maybe it's for the best. She felt whole with Jasyn, she felt happiness. Now she feels nothing.

It's not like her family would really care if she came back either. As the youngest who is only half related to her three sisters, they did a good job making Tatum feel rejected from her own family. Even her mother, who worked night and day to support them, barely paid her any mind.

Tatum rolls over to her side. Her eyes move to the yellow dress that lies on her floor. The dress she wore to the reapings.

" _You look pretty."_ Jasyn's voice echos in her mind. The last thing Jasyn said to her at the reapings. He didn't even come to say goodbye. A tear starts to form in Tatum's eye. She should have said something. Acknowledged his compliment, she could have even thanked him. Now all she's left with is regrets.

Since sleep is not an option, Tatum rises from her bed and leaves her room. Darkness fills the train, so Tatum struggles to find her way around. After running into a few doors, she finds herself at the front of the train. Outside the window, she can see the direction the train is headed in. Trees surround on all sides of her, encompassed in darkness. Tatum is overwhelmed by the speed of the train. She wonders how the train can be moving so quickly, yet she can hardly feel the movement.

She turns around and moves back through the train before nausea overtakes. She finds herself back in the middle compartment of the train. She takes a seat on the couch and contemplates her life. Contemplates the series of events that has led to this moment. Could it have been avoided? Most likely not.

For the first time in Tatum's life, she is too broken to put on a happy face. Too broken to say she's okay.

She's spent so long ensuring everyone else is happy, she's forgotten how to be happy herself.

* * *

Travis Arbroath, 12

Travis kneels on his bed, his arms resting on the window sill. He lays his head down between his arms, watching the trees fly by.

He watches as the train speeds by all kinds of animals; birds, bunnies, and deer just to name a few. It makes Travis happy when he sees all these animals. He wishes he could sit on the ground outside, surrounded by the animals that make him happy. Just like he did back home.

Travis didn't have any human friends back in District Nine. Humans are mean to Travis, calling him names. It's not his fault he has an overly creative mind. It's certainly not his fault he gets along better with animals than with people.

Travis's mind wanders to Cal, the sweetest dog Travis has ever met. He misses her like crazy and knows she must miss him. They always had fun together, playing in the yard. Despite Cal's loud barks, Travis loves her more than any person.

He wonders how Aster is adjusting without Travis there. His cat didn't get along with anyone other than Travis. He misses her purr, as rare as it was. He knows Aster and Cal are sticking together. They love each other as much as they love Travis.

And how could Travis forget sweet Ralph? He never knew cows could live so long. Ralph has been around since Travis was only two years old. They grew up together. Travis considers Ralph more of a brother than his human brother, Teddy. Thanks to Ralph, Travis' first true word was "moo".

Travis hopes the arena has animals. Something that reminds him of home. He thinks he would have the best chance of winning in an arena like that.

Travis lays down on his bed. He knows he has a small chance of winning. He knows there are twelve competitors who have been training for this before Travis was born. He saw the looks on their faces as they volunteered and took their spots on the stage. He's seen it in all the faces of Careers before.

Whatever happens over the next couple of weeks, Travis is not going to give up. He's going to try his best, even if his best isn't good enough. He owes it to Cal, and Aster, and Ralph. He wants to see them again.

* * *

Aristotle "Ari" West, 18

Ari sits with his back against the bookshelf, engulfed in his book. Once he found the small library hiding on the train, he has yet to leave unless absolutely necessary.

Ari was always a reader, anytime he wasn't working he could be found lost in a novel. Living in Nine, he didn't have access to lots of books. The ones he did have, he couldn't get enough of. Now, with dozens of books to choose from, Ari has never felt more alive.

He turns the page in his book, _A History of the Presidents of Panem._ He loves learning about the different rulers that shaped the way Panem is today. Even if he doesn't agree with some of their choices, he's intrigued by each ruler.

The book ends with the death of the previous president, President Hart. Ari has heard rumors of President Hart being poisoned by her trusted advisor, Alicia Jackson. Some say it was simply an illness she could not overcome in her old age. Regardless, she's gone and replaced by the current leader, President Spear.

Ari closes the book and places it back neatly on the shelf where he took it from. He spends a couple of moments walking around the room browsing the collection. He had hoped to find books about math, or even science. But all of the novels he can find are either history novels or fiction novels.

After hearing a growl in his stomach, Ari decides he can't put off eating any longer. He leaves the office and moves through the hallways to reach the dining area. To his delight, he finds the compartment empty. He wonders how crowded it must be on a train from, say, District One. With only one mentor and four tributes who all keep to themselves, he hasn't socialized with many since being reaped.

Ari serves himself a salad before taking a seat at the dining table. As he eats, he thinks about his family back in Nine. It was only him and his parents, and cat, but it was more than Ari could have asked for. He never thought he would ever be so homesick. He wonders how his father is holding up. Ari misses the conversations he would have with his father. He misses the lectures and the discussions. He would give anything for one last conversation with his dad, one last goodbye.

Unfortunately for Ari, that's not an option for him. The only way he'll get to see his dad again is if he comes home victorious.

* * *

These are definitely getting harder and harder to write, I apologize if they drop in quality. Let me know what you think of this group!


	13. District Ten: Emotional

_On the train_

Clemencia Leocadia, 17

Clemencia stands looking in the mirror, staring in the eyes of the girl that stares back at her. The girl has sunken eyes and pale skin, just like Clemencia. Clemencia tilts her head to the side, just slightly. The girl does the same.

Clemencia turns away from the girl staring back at her, worried that any more time will result in Clemencia doing something to the girl she would later regret.

Clemencia leaves her room and joins her mentor and escort in the dining compartment. She takes a seat on the couch as they sit at the dining table conversing. Clemencia hears what they're saying, but doesn't bother listening. She's too lost in her own thoughts to give a shit.

Clemencia is fortunate Ten has a new escort this year. Heather has proven to be much more normal than the previous escort, Shayla. If Clemencia was trapped on a train with Shayla, there's no doubt in her mind she would do something to Shayla she would all too much enjoy.

It's hard competing against your own thoughts when your own thoughts terrify you. Clemencia doesn't understand why she has the thoughts that she has. She doesn't understand why she has malicious urges, why she has the desire to hurt people. Truth be told, she's scared. She's scared of herself, scared of what she's capable of.

Clemencia pinches the skin between her thumb and pointer finger in an effort to distract herself.

Desperate for more distraction, her eyes wander to the television. Although muted, she watches Harmony Winters and Maxwell Cox converse back and forth. No words can be said, but it's engaging enough to distract Clemencia. For now.

She doesn't know how much time passes before she hears someone say her name repeatedly. Annoyed, she turns to see where the noise is coming from. She sees her mentor, George, standing awkwardly behind her.

"What?" She asks him irritably. In that moment, she imagines all of the ways she could hurt him. He's too big and strong for her to do any real damage with just her hands. She would have to use a tool, maybe one of the knives on the table behind him? She gets shivers in her when she envisions stabbing George in the eyes with a knife, one at a time.

"Dinner's ready." He tells her. She stays seated.

"I'm not hungry." She stands from the couch and leaves the dining compartment. She enters her own room and quickly locks the door.

She can't let her thoughts win. Not yet. Not now.

* * *

Filly Detroit, 16

Filly plays with her photograph, the only thing she has left from home. Most in Ten don't have access to cameras or any technology for that matter. But Bronco knew the right people, and managed to "borrow" their camera just long enough for them to take a photo.

In the photo is Filly standing beside Bronco, her best friend. She would have never thought that one of her victims would quickly become her best friend. Most don't laugh when they catch someone pick pocketing from them. But Bronco isn't like most.

On the other side of Filly are her two sisters, Fawn and Meadow. Even from a distance, Filly can see the dark circles under Fawn's eyes. The two were inseparable as children. However, Fawn matured faster than Filly. She no longer took part in Filly's antics, and Filly hated her for that. It wasn't until Filly heard her name called at the reapings did Filly understand. For the first time, Filly knew this wasn't something she could sneak out of. She couldn't laugh it off. It was real.

Filly's eyes shift to Meadow, her youngest sister. Filly feels guilt she wasn't closer to Meadow. She sort of excluded her. Although it was never intentional, Filly regrets it. She regrets a lot of things now.

The last person in the photo is her mother. She looks exactly like Fawn, but much older and much more worn down. Three children, endless work hours, and a dead husband will do that to a person.

Filly puts the photo down next to her on her bed. She looks around the lavish room that she's been able to call hers for the past two days. Only a few more hours before she will be assigned another lavish room that she'll call hers for about a week. Then, it will be all taken away from her. Just like the day of the reapings.

Filly finds it ironic that only a couple months ago she was stealing from rooms like this. It feels like only yesterday she was terrorizing the district with her shenanigans. She wonders if the people she stole from will be rooting for her to die.

" _Don't give up on yourself."_ Those were Bronco's last words to her. Filly regrets not saying more to him. She regrets not telling him how she felt.

Regret. Filly has a lot of them. And now, with death just over the horizon, she's starting to wish she could make them all go away. Unfortunately, Filly knows everything will only get worse before it gets better.

* * *

Adonis Herier, 18

" _Just a little bit further!" Adonis says to his brother, Eros. Eros gently tugs on his arm._

" _Daddy said not to go this far. We should turn back." Eros pleads. Adonis pulls his arm away._

" _Where's your sense of adventure? Come on!" Adonis travels deeper into the factory. It used to be fully functional until an accident many years ago. Half of it has been restored thanks to the boys father. However, the other half has remained closed._

" _We're going to get in trouble." Eros hisses. He sees cobwebs and dustballs surrounding the uninhabited factory. The deeper they go, the darker it gets._

" _This way!" Adonis shouts in the distance. Eros lets out a shaky sigh._

" _I can't see you!" Eros says back. He reaches his hands out in front of him, afraid of running into something._

 _That's when he trips over something he couldn't see. He reaches his hands out to catch himself, but there's nothing but air. Eros falls for what feels like forever before smacking against the ground._

" _Eros!" Adonis heard something, but he doesn't know what. Whatever it was, he knows it can't be good._

 _Adonis stumbles around in the dark, calling for his brother. He's about to step on him when he sees the outline of a body in front of him. He kneels to the ground and shakes his brother._

" _Eros?" Adonis's voice drops. He shakes him more. Fear starts to rise in little Adonis's heart._

" _Help! Somebody, help!" Adonis shouts. Adonis continues to shout even after help arrives. By the time someone has come to take Eros to a doctor and his father picks him up off the ground, Adonis is covered in dirt and tears. He hears the word "unconscious" thrown around a lot, but he doesn't know what it means. He doesn't know what anything means._

 _All he knows is guilt._

Adonis's eyes shoot open, tears in his eyes. He hasn't had that nightmare in years. He was successful at blocking it out of his mind, pretending the entire thing never happened. Until the reapings.

Adonis turns his head to the couch that sits in his room. Eros lies, still sound asleep. Adonis turns back and faces the ceiling, emotions fighting for control of his body. He manages to calm himself down.

 _As long as Eros is okay, I'm okay._ Adonis reminds himself. The thought is peaceful. With that on his mind, he somehow finds his way back to sleep.

* * *

Eros Herier, 17

Eros stares at the buffet in front of him. Too many choices. He could have fruit, or eggs, or bread. There are half a dozen different meats for Eros to choose from.

"It's not going to eat itself." His brother comes up behind him. Eros lets out a chuckle.

"Look at all this food! I don't know about you, but I just don't know what to do with all of it." Eros says with a smile. Adonis smiles back, a hint of sadness hides behind the smile.

"Suit yourself. I'm eating." Adonis fills his plate with a bit of meat and some fruit. He takes a glass of a red juice and takes a seat at the table. Eros spends a few more moments contemplating breakfast before preparing his own plate of eggs and fruit. He takes a glass of water and joins his brother at the table.

These past three days have been some of the hardest of Eros's life. He's spent the last decade wondering what happened between him and his brother. When Eros thinks of his childhood, he thinks of Adonis. He remembers playing with him, sharing secrets, having fun. Then one day, it all stopped. Adonis changed from the playful boy he was into the reserved teen he is today. It broke Eros. He started to blame himself, he started to hate himself. Then, the reapings happened. Eros isn't convinced it wasn't rigged. Two brothers reaped, the mayor's only two sons. There's no such things as coincidences, not when the Capitol is involved.

"How's your meat?" Eros asks his brother. His brother rolls his eyes.

"Better than yours. Eat your food." Eros nearly snorts water out of his nose.

"You're hilarious, A. Seriously, you should become a comedian." Adonis rolls his eyes at his brothers comment and takes another bite of food. Eros does the same, still lost in thought.

Whatever tore them apart all those years ago doesn't matter anymore. With their impending doom, they only have each other. They have to rely on each other more than ever before.

Fortunately for Eros, Adonis has been way more open. Adonis was the first to be reaped. Eros was too shocked to register his own name reaped. Once he joined his brother on stage, he didn't hesitate for a second before pulling Adonis into an embrace. He didn't care how it made them look. He didn't care about anything. All he cared about, in that moment, was his brother. And that's all he needs.

* * *

Let me know what you think of these four! The next two districts will be a mix of the end of the train rides, entering into the Capitol & getting settled, and preparing for the chariot rides.


	14. District Eleven: Believer

_The Capitol_

Ivy David, 16

"We'll be arriving at the Capitol in about half an hour. There will be reporters and civilians, all ecstatic to meet the latest batch of tributes. You'll want to make an impression." Jasmine lectures her two tributes. Ivy doesn't say a word, but takes in every word she's told. Magnolia, her fellow female tribute, leans forward.

"How would you suggest we present ourselves?" She asks sweetly.

"You should capitalize on your beauty." Jasmine tells her. "Attractive tributes attract more sponsors." Magnolia looks sad.

"I want to be more than a pretty face." She says. Jasmine nods.

"And you will have that chance, with your training score and interview. But now, you need to make a good impression." Magnolia takes it in.

"Thank you, for the advice. I'm going to get ready." With a smile, Magnolia dismisses herself from the table.

"You're going to need to speak, if you want me to help you." Jasmine turns her attention to Ivy. Ivy wishes she could sink into her chair, disappear from the mess she's been put in. She wants to be back home with Wisteria, where she was safe. She wants to spend time with Skylar, the love of her life. But she can't do it without help.

"What do you suggest I do?" Ivy responds quietly. Jasmine leans back, surprised the girl can speak.

"What strengths are you bringing in?" Jasmine asks. Ivy looks away.

"Um, I guess I know about nature." Ivy says. One of the few benefits of growing up in Eleven.

"That's a start. Have you ever held a weapon?" Ivy shakes her head.

"Just a harvesting knife, on the rare occasion they let us use them." Ivy responds.

"Well, start with knives. Get comfortable holding one, maybe even throwing them. I want you to improve upon your survival skills as well. Learn how to build a fire, how to tie a basic knot, things like that. But to win, you're going to have to kill. So get comfortable with that." Jasmine tells her. As their conversation comes to a close, the train slowly brakes to a complete stop. Jasmine takes a deep breath.

"It's game time." She tells Ivy. Ivy doesn't respond.

* * *

Magnolia Appleton, 18

Magnolia brushes the last knot out of her thick hair as she feels the train come to a stop. She adjusts the bangle on her wrist, her last reminder of home.

"You've got this, Magnolia. You can do this." Magnolia tells herself in the mirror. She puts a smile on her face before leaving her room and joining her three district partners in the main compartment.

"Stay close to me." Jasmine says to her group before moving towards the door. As she goes to open the door, Magnolia can already hear the screaming and cheering of those who stand outside. She keeps her hatred of the Capitol tucked away. It won't help her get sponsors.

Jasmine pulls the door open and walks outside. Magnolia follows suit. The flashing of cameras takes her by surprise, but she manages to keep a smile on her face as she moves through the crowd. She even manages to wave at a few cheering fans, which only causes them to cheer louder.

She turns to get a quick look at her three district partners. Ivy's face shows displeasure, but she does a decent enough job hiding that with a smile. Zay appears enthusiastic, waving at the crowd with a large smile. Warren looks nauseas. Magnolia feels pity for him. None of them should have to go through this.

"Through here." Jasmine shouts over the roaring crowd. She holds the door open for the kids as they funnel into the large building that will be their home for the next week.

Magnolia releases a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She smiles at Jasmine, who nods.

"You did good." She tells Magnolia.

"Thank you. Thank you for your advice." Magnolia says sincerely. Her eyes wander around the building they stand in. A large glass elevator sits directly in front of them. On one side of the elevator sits a large sitting area surrounding an even larger television. On the other side is a buffet, similar to the one on the train.

"C'mon, let me take you to your rooms." Jasmine tells the group. She leads the four of them into the elevator and presses the number "11". The doors shut behind them, taking them away from the crowds of citizens that cheer their names into another jail disguised as a comfortable bedroom.

* * *

Zay Gaura, 14

Zay stares out one of the many windows covering the walls in the living room. He is in awe of the beauty of the Capitol. He feels fortunate he is able to stay somewhere beautiful and caring for the next week.

He tries not to think about home. Thinking about home brings sad thoughts, and Zay refuses to be sad. He refuses to acknowledge the bitter truth of his situation. Rather than dwell, Zay finds ways to make himself and others happy.

Zay turns away from the window and takes in the room he's standing in. Large and well decorated, Zay finds happiness in its beauty. He wishes the others were here to enjoy it with him.

Unable to take any more silence, Zay finds his way into the elevator. He lets it take him to the entrance floor, hoping for some company. Heather informed Zay when they arrived they would spend two days waiting for the last train to arrive. Once everyone was settled, the tributes would be whisked away for preparation for the Chariot Rides. Zay looks forward to the Chariot Rides. He's seen stylists craft magnificent costumes in past Games. He looks forward to wearing his own costume, taking in the cheers of the crowds in front of every single person in the nation, including President Spear himself!

The elevator doors open and Zay quickly exits. He hears a commotion to his left. He turns to look and sees a small head peaking over the couch. The head faces the television displaying predictions for this year's Games.

"What place are they predicting me?" He asks the stranger. She peeks her head over the couch. He recognizes her as one of the girls from Eight, but he doesn't remember her name.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really been paying attention." The girl says. Zay takes a seat on the chair next to the couch.

"I'm sure it's 1st." He says with a smile. The girl smiles, but looks down.

"I'm Zay. Zay Gaura." Zay reaches his hand out towards the girl. She shakes it.

"Pandora."

"It's nice to meet you Pandora." Zay turns his attention back towards the television. One of the Career girl's pictures is displayed on the screen. Underneath her photo it reads "4th".

"So, uh, what are you looking forward to here at the Capitol?" Zay asks. Pandora tilts her head to the side.

"Um, I dunno. I guess just enjoy my last moments alive." Pandora says politely. She turns the television off before standing from the couch.

"It was nice to meet you, Zay. I'll see you around?" Zay nods. He watches as Pandora boards the elevator and flies up to the eighth floor.

* * *

Warren Faulkner, 16

Warren watches from his bedroom window as Capitol citizens swarm the District Twelve tributes. He shakes his head, wondering why these people don't have anything better to occupy their time with.

He gets an okay view of the tributes from up here. Only one of them come off as a threat to Warren. He'd be surprised if the other three made it past the bloodbath.

Once the tributes are out of sight, Warren moves from the window into his bathroom. He runs his fingers through his hair. His skin is cleaner than ever before, along with his hair. Working in the fields will do that to a person.

He hears commotion outside his door. He walks over to it and puts his ear on the door. He hears two voices, one male and one female. It takes him a while to realize they belong to Magnolia and Zay. The voices get quieter and quieter. It doesn't take long before the two are out of range.

Warren briefly considers joining them, but quickly decides against it. He doesn't know much about his district partners, but he can tell none of them will pose a major threat. He predicts at least two of them will die in the bloodbath. The other one, Ivy, seems pretty capable, at least from what Warren has gathered so far. He won't know for sure until they get to training, but he has a pretty good sense of this sort of stuff.

Warren walks back over to his dresser, where a small copper coin lies. He picks it up and brushes his finger across its surface. It's the only thing he brought from his district, other than himself and the clothes on his body. And he left those clothes back on the train. It doesn't bother him. The shirt was too small, the jeans were old, and the shoes were scuffed. Nothing like the clothes the Capitol has provided.

He sets the coin down before returning to the window. A handful of Capitol citizens remain, but most have cleared out. He can see a few Peacekeepers directing people away from the building, but Warren isn't fooled. These Peacekeepers would never use violence to get what they want. They save the sadistic ones for the districts.

* * *

I apologize that these chapters are getting weaker, it's definitely getting harder and harder to write. Hopefully it passes soon so I can make this story as best as possible.

Let me know what you think of these four!


	15. District Twelve: What Lies Beneath

_The Capitol_

Ashleigh Caine, 16

Ashleigh gently lathers her body with soap, careful not to irritate her wounds. She winces as she washes her back, feeling anger at the people that did this to her.

 _It's their fault I'm here._ Ashleigh turns the shower off and lets the water drip off of her body. She leans her head against the ceramic wall, the beginnings of a headache form. She clenches her fists, angry at herself, angry at her mother, angry at the damn mayor.

She didn't mean to kill her mother. She knows that for certain. She didn't even get a chance to explain herself before the Peacekeepers dragged her into the center of the district and whipped her for all to see. They would've kept going to, had the mayor not stepped in.

" _Volunteer, or risk execution."_ His words echo throughout her mind. He gave her an out and she took it.

Ashleigh steps out of her bathroom and grabs the first outfit she can. She gets dressed before slipping into bed.

She can't stop thinking about the mayor. Why did he try and help her? Why would he care about Seam trash like herself? No one looks out for one another out of the goodness of their heart, Ashleigh has learned that the hard way. So what did he gain from this? The satisfaction of getting her out of his district? The relief his own daughter might be safe another year?

Maybe he used her mother's…services. It's certainly possible. Nearly every man in the district has. Maybe the mayor felt pity for her mother's only daughter.

There's more to it than Ashleigh understands. Maybe she'll never understand. Maybe she'll die in the arena never knowing the truth. Hell, maybe she'll win and still never find out. The mayor doesn't owe her anything. He doesn't know her nor care about her. He's only looking out for himself.

Ashleigh rolls to her side, her conversation with the mayor still fresh in her mind. As she fades to sleep, she can't help but let her mind wander to what lies ahead.

* * *

Fawn Hill, 18

Breakfast is silent as the four tributes eat together. Fawn has previous tried to make conversation but not a single person picks up conversation. The only person who pays her a little mind is Miranda, Victor of the 40th Hunger Games. But Miranda isn't with them at the moment. She's too busy socializing with other Victors on the ground floor.

"Finish up quickly! Your prep team is ready to prep you! How exciting this must be for you!" Katy squeals as she enters the room. As a first year mentor, her enthusiasm is as strong as a mentor from One. Fawn wonders how long her enthusiasm will last.

"As exciting as chewing on glass." Ashleigh says loud enough for Katy to hear. Katy huffs.

"This attitude will win you no friends in the Capitol, miss." Ashleigh rolls her eyes. Fawn can't help but agree, with both of them.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late." Fawn says before any more snarky responses can come from her district partner.

The four tributes move into the elevator and head down to the ground floor. Fawn pulls out the photo folded in her pocket. She smiles at the family that stares back at her, her own family. She never thought she would miss the Seam so much.

Her thoughts wander to Lilac, four months pregnant. Even though they were born at the same time, they were never the closest in the family. It didn't stop Fawn from crying in Lilac's arms before reluctantly walking onto the stage during the reapings.

She feels envy for Hailey Price, the girl Ashleigh volunteered for. Fawn wondered if the two knew each other, but she quickly learned that was not the case. She wishes someone would've taken her place on that stage.

She tucks her photo in her pocket as the elevator doors open. She sees a cluster of mentors scattered around, conversing with one another. Fawn sees a few tributes walking towards the Remake Center and follows behind them. She doesn't really recognize anyone here. Sure, she watched the recap of the reapings on the train, but there were too many faces, too many names. Seeing only a handful of them brings fear into her heart. She can only wonder how she'll feel when she's standing in a circle with them all out there in the arena.

She can only hope for the best.

* * *

Mathias Hayes, 14

"Pass me more scar cream." One of the prep teams tells the other. Mathias has been sitting in only his boxers in front of three Capitol workers for nearly two hours, and he feels no progress has been made. When the prep team first entered, Mathias heard a loud gasp. He's had a lot of reactions when he first meets people. Most stare, many avoid eye contact. This is the first time anyone has ever audibly gasped in front of him.

He wanted to get up and strangle whichever one made the noise. He wanted to run far far away, back into his mother's arms. But he controlled his urge to attack. Instead he stayed seated as they cleaned the dirt off of him, trimmed his hair, and work on covering the scars that cover his body.

"Just focus on his face. His costume will cover the rest." He heard one of them say. Lucky for them, the scars on his face were the deepest, the oldest. It's proven harder than they initially thought to cover them all up.

"We should leave them a little visible. It'll make him look tough." The other prep member said. Mathias understands why she would think that. Most who look at Mathias only see a cruel madman. Most would be right, especially if he lunged at them. But deep down, Mathias knows the truth. He was never scarred in a fight. No, the only person to give him those scars were his father. Every night, he would come home and every night, Mathias would have a new scar.

Mathias doesn't even remember snapping. He doesn't remember grabbing an iron pipe and beating his father to death. All he remembers is one day, his whole life was turned upside down.

So now, Mathias sits in the Remake Center of the Capitol, his prep team desperate to make him desirable to potential sponsors by covering up his past. Mathias would love to forget his past. He would love to return home to his mother, who he misses more than anything. What he would give to have one more day with her, one more normal day.

Mathias wonders if the Capitol will allow a crazy tribute to win the Games. With the odds stacked so much against him, he knows they aren't worried. If another tribute doesn't get to him first, it's only a matter of time before he snaps.

* * *

Clyde Fermini, 15

Clyde sits extremely still as his stylist puts the finishing touches on his outfit. They underestimated Clyde's size and had to spend the last hour resewing it to fit him. Clyde couldn't help but feel embarrassed, he's always been a little on the chubby side. It didn't start bothering him until he started getting bullied at school.

"They're just jealous." His father would tell him. It didn't help Clyde feel any better, though. It didn't help neither of his parents were ever around to truly understand Clyde's problems.

At least his stylist was respectful. He made no complaints as he fixed the outfit for his tribute.

The light is fixated on his head, the final touch bringing the entire outfit together.

Coal miners. Could Clyde expect anything more? He shivers when he thinks about being seen on those chariots, dressed as a coal miner, in front of the entire world to see.

Underneath his black overalls sits a white long sleeve shirt. He wears brown boots that compliment the outfit, he thinks. He can only hope another district's outfit is worse.

"Come on, let's go see your fellow district partners." His stylist tells him. Clyde awkwardly shuffles behind his stylist, he thinks his name is Marc. He wasn't paying too much attention when he introduced himself. He was too traumatized that three strangers saw him naked.

He sees his three district partners sitting on a couch behind a curtain. He sees Mathias is wearing the exact same thing as him. The girls are as well, except their overalls are cut higher up than his. He can't help but notice all three of them look irritated.

Well, at least it's the one thing they will all agree upon.

"The Chariot Rides start in about an hour, feel free to mingle with other tributes as they arrive." Miranda tells the group. As if on cue, a group of tributes from Eleven comes from behind the curtains decked out in their outfit. Miranda rushes over to their mentor and they engage in conversation.

Clyde's eyes dart back and forth between his three district partners. He wants to say something, to say anything to break the silence. But he can't. No matter how hard he tries, he can't find the words.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _Please let these next few hours be painless._ Clyde begs, to nothing in particular. He'll take anything or anyone listening to him. He knows no one else would.

* * *

I'm not completely satisfied with the writing in this chapter, but I'm very proud I got it out.

Next chapter will be the Chariot Rides. Including that, there will be 10 capitol chapters before the bloodbath.

Let me know what you think of these four!


	16. The Chariot Rides

Chariot Rides

Hayley Onyx, District 4

The pack of Careers stands in a large circle between District One and Two's chariots. Hayley's eyes slowly move from one tribute to another. She's rather impressed. Some of them _might_ pose a threat. As small as the threat may be.

The four from One wear similar outfits. Crystal and Alexandrine wear tight fitting dresses that drape across the ground behind them. The top is black, but by the time your eyes reach the bottom they're covered in crystals. Their stylists call it "crystal ombre".

The boys wear black suits with crystal covered shirts underneath. They each wear diamond rings as well. Hayley can't help but be jealous.

The four from Two look stunning as well, as different as it may be. Maeve and Lancia wear black body suits that cover them from the neck down. Their hair sits in high ponytails and they wear bright red lipstick. They have a black belt across their waists and they hold a baton in each hand. Casper and Crane wear the same, minus the lipstick. As simple as it may be, they do look deadly.

The stylists for Four certainly captured the beauty of the tributes. Minnow and Hayley wear sheer, multicolored flowy dresses. Although the dress is mainly a combination of different greens and blues, a dark purple flows through the dress like veins. The girls wear crown headbands with flowers and pearls across it.

Tristian and Mako's stylists decided to scrap the shirt, so the boys stand shirtless. Their pants are the same material and design as the ladies. Instead of headbands, they wear coco bead necklaces.

 _Could be better._ Hayley thinks to herself. _At least I look good._

"I think we should form two packs." Alexandrine says, getting everyone's attention. Hayley crosses her arms and leans to one side.

"Why's that?" She asks. Alexandrine looks over at Hayley.

"There should be two Career packs. Six and six. We'll share supplies and live in the Cornucopia together. But each pack will elect its only leader. Each pack will decide what they focus on in training and what they do in the arena. I think it will help keep us better organized." She explains, not breaking eye contact. Hayley raises an eyebrow.

"What about strength in numbers?" Crystal asks.

"I think that's a good idea." Evander chimes in before Alexandrine can respond. He looks around the group. "It'll be easier to come to agreements in smaller groups."

"As long as I'm with Minnow, I don't care." Mako tells the group.

"That's fine." Alexandrine says. "I'll take a spot on your team." She adds after a brief silence.

"Lancia and I will join you too." Casper chimes in.

"I will too." Blade says, the first words he's said all day.

"Then it's decided." Alexandrine says proudly. "Any complaints?" The pack is silent. Hayley looks around at her five allies. She gets a glimpse of a wink from Crane followed by a superficial smile. She can't help but roll her eyes. If she were back home, she'd give Crane what he wants. But not here. Her life is more important than a boy that she'll see die in the foreseeable future.

* * *

Aeryn Malvo, District 6

Aeryn leans against her chariot, observing those around her. She's beginning to feel restless and is desperate for a distraction. She can't help but notice the cluster of Careers at the front. Most of the tributes seem terrified of the large group. Aeryn is too, but she won't let the thought take front and center. There's simply no purpose in being afraid.

Aeryn sees two of her district partners walking towards her, Alexis and Romeo. Alexis wears the exact same thing as her, a knee length long sleeved navy blue dress with a train conductor hat. Romeo wears a suit in the same color with the same hat.

"Hi." Alexis says sweetly to Aeryn. Aeryn stares at her for a moment.

"Hi." Aeryn eventually replies, the sweetness not reciprocated. A glow from behind Alexis catches Aeryn's eye. She sees one of the girls from Three walking towards her chariot. She wears a tight black long sleeved dress with golden silk running down each arm. The golden silk shines when it catches the light just right. Alexis turns her head to see what Aeryn is looking at.

"They have a good costume this year. I bet they'll get tons of sponsors." She says. Romeo nods.

"Fives is good as well." Alexis adds on. Aeryn looks over towards Five's chariot. The two girls are wearing a long silver dress with a gold accents. Although simple, it's complimented with an elaborate silver headpiece, crown-like in appearance. The boys have a similar headpiece with silver suits instead. It seems most districts have decent stylists this year. Wouldn't want to disappoint sponsors during a Quell.

Romeo and Alexis continue to have a conversation, trying to include Aeryn, but she barely listens. Boredom sets in, giving her a strong desire to cause mischief. But she knows better than to do anything she'll regret now. Better to save it for the arena.

"Tributes, please board your Chariots. The ceremony will begin in five minutes." The voice of Maxwell Cox echoes behind the curtain. Aeryn boards the chariot first, standing on the bottom row. Due to the tributes being doubled this year, each Chariot has been adjusted appropriately. There are two sections for tributes to stand on, the bottom row and an added upper row. Alexis joins Aeryn on the bottom and Romeo stands behind Aeryn. Their final district partner, Aaron, comes and joins them a minute before the event begins.

* * *

Aaron Surge, District 6

"Keep your eyes looking straight ahead of you." A voice in Aaron's head tells him.

"You want to come off as indifferent. Don't let them think you care." The second voice chimes in.

 _I got it._ Aaron thinks to himself. He turns to Romeo, who is dressed in the same thing as him. Unlike Aaron, Romeo wears a big smile on his face. He looks likable, someone to root for.

"Look at his stupid face. He won't survive a minute in the arena." One voice says.

"You should be the one to do it. Kill him quick, where he won't see it coming." Another voice.

 _Stop, stop I need to focus._ Aaron tries to regain control of his own mind. He turns his head to glance behind him to see how other tributes are dressed.

District Seven has an unfortunate costume this year. Each tribute is essentially naked, branches woven around their body, clumps of leaves covering their bits.

"They look ridiculous. It's a good thing your stylist wasn't that big of an idiot." A voice says.

Eight's outfit isn't that much better. Each tribute wears long brown pants and a patchwork tunic complimented by black boots.

"They've definitely used that costume before." The second voice says.

"No, you're thinking of Nine's outfit." The first voice chimes in. Aaron can just make out the outfits of the tributes from Nine. They wear dark pants and a tunic as well, except their tunic is gold and shines the light off of it. It's hard to tell, but they may be holding garden tools in their right hands.

"It's almost your time to shine, Aaron." Voice one tells him. He turns his head around to face the front. District One's tribute has just taken off, and the audience response is even louder than anticipated. They're followed closely by Two, who has the same loud response. Then Three, then Four, and before long, Aaron's Chariot is moving.

"Stare straight ahead, keep a good posture." Voice two tells him.

"You're above it all. Don't forget." Voice one cuts off the second voice. Aaron does as told, waiting for the lights to blind him, waiting for the cheers of the audience.

* * *

Eros Herier, District 10

Eros's eyes shoot around from tribute to tribute, his mind racing. He stands next to his brother, wearing a white button up covered by a leather vest and blue jeans. Clemencia and Filly wear the same things. Each outfit is made authentic by the brown hat that sits on their heads.

Adonis looks over at his brother, who appears overwhelmed by the whole event.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. I'll be right next to you." Adonis tells his brother. Although the loud cheering of Capitol citizens made it hard to hear, Eros knew what his brother was trying to say. He smiles at him.

"Thank you." Eros watches as the first half of chariots ride out into the spotlight. He can't help but notice how much quieter the cheering got after District Five came out. It's no surprise the Careers get the best stylists, who create the best outfits.

He only hopes they like him and his brother enough to potentially sponsor them. His mentor advised that a brother combo in the Games will certainly attract initial interest, it's just up to them to keep that interest.

Eros can't help but be jealous of Eleven's outfit. The two girls wear white ballgowns with an ombre of flowers going down the dress. The boys wear white suits with a flower pinned on. Simple outfits, yet they make the tributes glow. Eros doesn't feel like he's glowing.

Eros feels a jolt as the horses begin to walk forward. He inhales sharply, a strange mix of optimism and anxiety rushing through him. He doesn't understand how Adonis can remain so calm. Eros feels like he's about to explode.

As they enter the stadium, Eros is blinded for a few seconds. Once he regains his sight, he looks around at the hundreds of people cheering as they go by. He can't help but feel sadness at how unenthusiastic their cheers are, but they cheer nonetheless. Eros does his best to smile and wave at a few more enthusiastic members of the crowd. They seem pleased at his reaction. He hopes it secures him a few sponsors at least.

Before long, their chariot is parked at the end of the stadium. The chariots sit in a circle underneath President Spear who stares down at them.

* * *

President Spear, The Capitol

Spear can feel his hands clenching. He feels uneasy, uncertain. Alicia Jackson smiles at him.

He didn't tell her what he wanted to do. He knew she would disapprove. He doesn't want her influence anymore. Her influence is what got them into this mess in the first place. _Double the tributes._ Looking at them, all forty eight of them, he can't help but feel tremendous guilt. He hopes what he's about to do remedies it, at least a little.

"Welcome, tributes. Welcome to the Capitol." Spear begins. Applause fills the stadium. "I know this has been tough on you all. I'd like to offer…a surprise. As a token of our appreciation for your sacrifice." He pauses. He can see the confusion on Alicia's face.

"In the past, twenty four tributes have entered into an area with only one emerging victorious. This year, double the tributes are entering the arena. For the first time in Panem history, the last two tributes alive will be crowned victors." Gasps can be heard from the stadium. The tributes look at one another, confused and excited. Spear sees the look on Alicia's face. A look of anger.

"Thank you for your bravery and for your sacrifice. May the odds be ever in your favor." Applause fills the arena as the horses take the tributes out of the spotlight and away to training.

* * *

We're finally out of the reapings and in the Capitol! Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews. Most of you guessed Spear's surprise, but let me know what you think about it. Now that all the tributes are together the fun can begin!

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: Alexandrine Laurent, Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, Maeve Landstone, Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier


	17. A Capitol Conflict

The Capitol

President Spear

Spear sits in his office, moonlight illuminating the room. He rests his head in his hands, the beginnings of a migraine forming.

He knew his speech at the chariots would cause a reaction. He wasn't anticipating how large of a reaction. Most of the tributes looked extremely pleased, especially the ones that came as a pair. The twins from Four hugged each other tightly, as did the brothers from Ten. This is the reaction Spear desired. Happiness, relief. He wanted to bring some joy to the poor children stuck in these Games.

It was the reaction of his people that he didn't desire. He's known Jackson since they were children. He's seen her in every state and emotion. But he's never seen her so angry, especially not at him.

A knock at the door causes Spear to look up. Jasper Thorn and Remus Lynn stand guard.

"See who it is." He asks neither one in particular. Jasper takes the initiative to look through the peep hole.

"Alicia Jackson, sir." Spear shakes his head. He doesn't want to deal with this confrontation right now. But he knows she won't leave until she gets the answers she wants.

"Let her in." He says. Jasper nods, unlocking and opening the door. Alicia walks in, calmly and collected. Spear can see her fists clenched. He can see the anger in her eyes.

"What was that?" She asks, her voice quiet and deep.

Spear raises his head. "It was a gesture of appreciation-" He's cut off.

"Cut the bullshit Lucas and answer my question. What the hell was that?" Alicia's voice raises. He can see Jasper and Remus tensing up.

"I can't send forty seven kids to their death, Alicia. I can't watch a brother loose his brother, I can't watch a sixteen year old stab a twelve year old in the back. I can't sit by passively and let this happen." Spear explains calmly.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Jackson spits at her long time colleague. She's always trusted Lucas more than anyone else in her life. She's been there for him during his lowest points, and he has been there for her.

Spear rises slowly from his chair. "I would choose your words carefully, Mrs. Jackson. Threatening your president is punishable by death." Spear's face expertly hides the conflicting emotions in his heart.

Alicia is taken aback by this statement. She can't help but feel the two Peacekeepers behind her breathing down her neck. She takes a few steps backwards.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She says before turning to exit. She rejoins her personal Peacekeeper, Casper Thorn, in the hallway.

"How'd it go?" He asks sarcastically. Jackson rolls her eyes.

"He's going to single-handedly ruin this country. Him, your brother, and Remus will be the death of Panem."

"What're gonna do?" Casper asks.

"I'll explain later. Follow me." Jackson says, moving as far away from President Spear as possible.

* * *

A quick update from our friends in the Capitol...

This is the first time I'm writing a Capitol subplot during my SYOT, so let me know what you think! Any predictions?


	18. Training Day One

Eddie Francie, District 5

Eddie's eyes shoot open. He looks out the window, the sun barely beginning its rise over the Capitol. He turns to look at the clock in his room. It reads 6:07am. Plenty of time before training begins.

Eddie hops out of bed and goes into his bathroom. He turns the shower on, takes off his pajamas, and steps into the running water. Eddie always thought he was fortunate to have a shower with warm water back in Five. But that dulls in comparison to this setup he has now. Although temporary, Edide will enjoy it while he can.

He turns the shower off and wraps a towel around his waist. He brushes his short hair back before stepping out into his bedroom. He looks at his newly made up bed, an outfit lays on top.

 _An avox must have come in while I was showering._ Eddie thinks to himself, admiring their quick work. He picks up the top, a tank top with a "5" sewn on the back. Underneath the shirt lays skinny workout pants. He slips the shirt over his head and puts the joggers on as well. He moves around in them, feeling comfortable in the getup.

Eddie glances back over at his clock, which reads 6:35am. He feels a light rumble in his stomach. He quickly dries his hair off with a towel before heading to breakfast.

When Eddie enters the dining area, he is relieved to see he's not alone. Quinn and Casper sit across the table from one another. Their heads turn towards him once he enters.

"Hi guys." Eddie says with a smile. He walks closer towards the buffet, the aroma causing his mouth to water.

"Mmm, is that bacon?" Eddie asks excitedly. Casper lets himself snicker at the naive boy. Quinn simply rolls her eyes.

Eddie fills up his plate with an assortment of meats, eggs, and fruit. He takes a glass of water and takes a seat next to Quinn.

"So, what stations are you guys planning on visiting today?" Eddie asks his two district partners.

"Not sure, kid. I'll go to whatever station draws me in." Casper responds after Quinn's silence speaks for itself.

"I think I want to learn how to make a shelter. It looks like fun, building something up from scratch. I hope to find allies as well. Could I be in your alliance?" Eddie asks hopefully.

"Ah, we're running solo kid. I'm sorry." Casper responds for the two of them. Eddie nods, a bit disappointed. He knows he needs trustworthy allies if he wants to make it far. With the new rule change, he had hoped finding one ally would be a breeze. He's certain he'll be able to find someone who will ally with him, maybe another boy his age. Eddie would love to make a new friend.

"It's 6:50. Come on, we should head down." Casper says, standing from the table. Quinn joins him and the two begin walking towards the elevator. Eddie shoves the last bit of eggs in his mouth before rushing to join them as well. As they wait for the elevator to come to their floor, they see Nat walking down the hall towards them. She stands behind the trio, arms crossed.

"Good morning!" Eddie chirps. Nat ignores him.

The four of them board the elevator, joining the two males from Twelve. The elevator ride lacks conversation. The only sound that can be heard is the beeping of the elevator as it lowers the tributes into the training hall.

* * *

Maeve Landstone, District 2

Maeve stands alongside Crane as her Career alliance discuss strategy. The other Career alliance stands a couple feet beside them. Maeve can't help but notice Alexandrine has taken the role of leadership of that alliance. She realizes her group will need one as well.

"We should elect a leader." Maeve cuts in. All eyes stare at her, causing the beginnings of anxiety to form.

"Now? We haven't even seen each other in action." Crane says.

"The other Careers have one. We can't be seen as the weaker group." Maeve points out.

"Who's their leader?" Tristan asks.

"Alexandrine, I think." Maeve answers.

"I think that's a good idea." Evan says with a smile. "Whoever is leader can work with Alexandrine to decide what's best for the Careers as a whole. Do we want to put it to a vote?"

"Whoever leads should be the most talented of us." Hayley says with a smirk. Crystal rolls her eyes.

"Let's put it to a vote. If the leader sucks, we can revote at a later time." She says. "Who wants to lead?"

"I do." Hayley says a little too quickly. Her eyes stare down the rest of the Careers, in an almost threatening manner.

"I'll lead." Maeve chimes in. She can't imagine letting Hayley tell her what to do.

"Anyone else?" Crystal asks. The boys shake their heads. "Alright. Who wants Hayley to lead?"

Crane is the only one to vote for Hayley.

"Then it's settled. Maeve will be our leader for now." Maeve raises her head, ignoring the clear displeasure in Hayley's face.

The Careers turn their attention towards a tall woman with dark blue hair stepping up on an elevated surface.

"Hello tributes, my name is Suedia. For the next three days, you will be training here. Training is open from 7am to 5pm, with a lunch break from 12 to 1. There are stations for anything you can think of, and specialized trainers at each station for you to ask questions. Remember, no fighting with each other. Save it for the arena. Any questions?" Suedia looks around the room.

"Great. You're all free to train." Suedia steps down from her platform and tributes begin to scatter around the training facility.

Maeve walks over to Alexandrine.

"Where will your group begin?" Maeve asks. Alexandrine glances towards the weapons.

"We're going to start with swords. You?" She responds.

"Knives." Maeve answers.

"Perfect." Alexandrine turns back towards her group and Maeve does the same.

"We're going to start at the knives station. Throwing knives, hunting knives, machetes, whatever suits you." Maeve tells her group.

"Lead the way, boss." Evan says.

* * *

Ferris Marlowe, District 3

When Suedia dismissed the group, Ferris went straight for the trap making section. She had hoped she would be alone, but that appears not to be the case. One of the girls from Six sit at the station as well, learning how to make a basic trap that will catch game. She works restlessly, trying to tie each knot as quickly as possible. Despite the minimal effort she puts in, her trap comes out quite impressively.

Ferris works hard perfecting a prototype she had begun back home. The essence of the trap is that a bomb will be hidden underneath the ground, attached to a trip line above ground. Once it's triggered, the bomb will go off, killing anything in a five foot radius. Ferris hopes to rig it close enough to the cornucopia, or wherever the Careers settle, and take out a few of them.

While working on it, the trainer comes over to check in with her.

"You're very advanced with this kind of stuff." The trainer tells Ferris. Ferris nods.

"Try this netting. It's more advanced than the one you have, and much more dynamic." The trainer hands her a bundle of netting made of material Ferris has never seen before.

"Thank you." Ferris says, setting the netting down at her station and continuing work on her bomb.

Ferris finishes the prototype in about an hour. She takes it to the trainer, who is rather impressed at the creation. Ferris can only assume most of the people who come to this station are idiots.

"Good work, Ferris! Now, if you hook this part over here, you can make the line sturdier and it can stretch out further." The trainer shows Ferris the changes as she watches eagerly.

"Pair it with a net that can trap a tribute, and I think you can do some real damage with it." The trainer passes the device back to Ferris. She nods, contemplating all of the ways she can improve her device.

"Thank you." Ferris says, returning back to her work station. Her eyes wander back over to the girl from Six, who still sits at her station. As the girl works, Ferris can't help but stare at the netting she's working with. Ferris looks down at her own station and realizes her specialized netting is missing.

 _She stole it._ Ferris rolls her eyes and sets down her device. She walks over to the girl, who adamantly ignores her. Ferris clears her throat and the girl finally looks up.

"Yes?" The girl says. Ferris holds out her hand.

"Give it back." Ferris says. The girl looks down at the netting she's working with. She works quicker, tying two final knots before rigging it up. Ferris watches in awe as the girl throws it over a dummy. The net wraps around the dummy, causing it to fall over as it gets tighter. The girl crosses her arms.

"Wow! Great job Aeryn! How did you learn to do that?" The trainer asks the girl.

"I watched a tribute create it in last years Games." She says nonchalantly. Ferris stares at the trap and can't help but be impressed.

"Show me how to make that." Ferris tells Aeryn. Aeryn tilts her head to the side.

"It's my rope." Ferris adds on. "Besides, it will pair well with my bomb." Ferris points towards the device sitting in her workspace. Aeryn slowly nods, gathering the rest of the stolen rope and beginning to create another trap.

It doesn't take long for Aeryn to create the trap the second time. Despite how quickly she moves, Ferris is able to keep up. The mechanisms aren't that complicated for Ferris, she's made similar traps in the past. The biggest difference is the new material. Back in Three, Ferris is extremely limited by her supplies. But here in the Capitol, they are generous enough to provide all different types of materials to their tributes.

"Once you tie it up here, it's good to go." Aeryn says, tying the last knot. Ferris nods.

"Impressive." She says. And she means it.

Ferris evaluates Aeryn's skill. It's clear the girl is intelligent, a different kind of intelligent than Ferris. There's something intriguing about the girl, despite how untrustworthy she may come off as. Ferris respects it.

"Allies?" Ferris asks. Aeryn looks shocked, but nods.

"Allies."

* * *

Pepper Lokma, District 7

Pepper has spent the morning training at each survival station. When the station gets too crowded for her, she moves onto the next. Avoiding forty seven other tributes has proven challenging, but Pepper has done her best. She currently works at the water station, learning how to purify different types of water.

While Pepper works at the station, she can't help but notice Holly watching her moves. Pepper remembers the conversation they had on the train, where Holly wanted to form an alliance. Pepper has put a lot of thought into this offer. When she was first reaped, she promised herself she wouldn't form an alliance. The last thing she needs is to give someone the opportunity to stab her in the back. But after President Spear's announcement yesterday, where two tributes are able to win, Pepper has rethought this idea. Pepper gets the sense that Holly is more clever than she lets on. But maybe that's exactly what Pepper needs, someone as smart as herself. Maybe knowing they both can come home will prevent any backstabbing.

"Break for lunch!" Suedia's voice echoes throughout the training hall. Pepper quickly finishes up at her station before heading into the cafeteria. As she waits in line, she can't help but stare in awe at the size of the Career alliance, who all sit together at one large table. Even though they are working in two separate groups under two different leaders, they make a point to remind everyone how big and deadly they really are.

By the time Pepper has a plate, all of the tables have tributes sitting at them. Pepper searches the room for an empty seat. She hears her name called out from behind. She turns to find where the voice came from. It comes as no surprise when she sees Holly waving her over.

Without any other options, Pepper reluctantly sits with Holly.

"Hi." Holly says as the girl sits.

"Hi." Pepper responds quietly. Pepper hates feeling uncomfortable, she hates being surrounded by strangers. She's spent the last two years isolating herself to her family and her work. She forgot what it's like to have friends.

"Have you considered my offer?" Holly asks directly. Pepper nods.

"I have." She responds, taking a small bite of food. Holly tilts her head to the side.

"And?" She asks, a tad irritated.

"I think…we would benefit from working together." Pepper manages to say. Holly nods, a small smile forming on her face.

"Fantastic."

* * *

Fawn Hill, District 11

After lunch, Fawn heads over to the knives. The Careers have left the station, for now, which means it's Fawn's opportunity to learn a new skill.

She picks up a small knife, gets in an offensive stance, and throws it towards the targets. The first one lands near the edge of the target.

 _Not bad._ Fawn picks up the next knife, takes the same stance as before, and throws her knife. This one misses the target by just a hair.

This goes on for some time, some knives would land near the edges of the target while the others would miss. After about an hour, Fawn decides knives are not for her.

She searches for a new station to try. The Careers stand at the obstacle course, watching one of the girls from Four get to the other side.

Her eyes wander to the archery station, where the two boys from Ten stand. One of them loads a crossbow with ease, while the other struggles to get the bolt in the right place. Fawn watches as they each shoot their bows. One hits right outside the bullseye, the other hits a ring in from the edge. Both much better at hitting the target than Fawn.

She decides to join them with the crossbow. One of the boys smiles awkwardly at her. She smiles back.

"They're harder than they look." He tells her. She chuckles.

"You seem to have it figured out." Fawn responds as he loads up another bolt.

"We've been here all day. I think I got the hang of it." He shifts the crossbow over to one arm and holds out his other one. "Eros Herier."

Fawn shakes his hand. "Fawn Hill." She looks over at his brother, who is more focused on his training than socializing.

"This is Adonis. He's not always a jerk, I promise." Fawn smiles. Adonis turns his head slightly to look at Fawn.

"Hi." He says before returning his focus to the target. He squeezes the trigger, hitting the bullseye of the target. He looks shocked for a moment before a smile forms.

"Nice work!" Eros pats his brother on the back. Adonis jokingly pushes his hand away, but Fawn can tell he enjoys it.

Fawn picks up one of the smaller crossbow and, with the help of the trainer, loads it with a bolt. She fires her first shot, the kick back of the bow taking her off guard. She hits the edge of the target, the same place she hit when she threw her knives.

"Not bad!" Eros says. Fawn shrugs. Just as she's about to say something, Adonis chimes in.

"We should move on." He says to his brother. He places down his crossbow and gestures towards a survival station. Eros awkwardly smiles at Fawn before joining his brother.

Something inside Fawn tells her she should stick with the boys. They seem smart, resourceful, and way better with weapons than she is. But she gets the feeling Adonis is the more strategic brother. If she wants to ally with them, she has to convince him. So she stays at the archery station, wishing she could be anywhere but in the Capitol.

* * *

Here is day one of training! Some more alliances forming, the fun stuff. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far!

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #3: Ferris Marlowe, Aeryn Malvo

Alliance #4: Holly James, Pepper Lokma


	19. Night One

Tristan McKnight, District 4

As Tristan finishes his run across the obstacle course, Suedia announces training is over for the day. He climbs down from the course and rejoins his alliance.

"How is everyone feeling?" Maeve asks the group.

"Good. I'd like to practice spear throwing tomorrow, if everyone is okay with that." Evan says. Crane rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything.

"We can do that. Let's regroup by the elevator in the morning, same place we did today." Maeve says.

"You guys are boring me. I'll see you tomorrow." Hayley says, turning around and walking towards the elevators.

"How did we end up with her in our group?" Crystal asks. Maeve chuckles.

"Luck of the draw." She mutters. "Rest up. You guys did good today." Tristan nods at the group before joining Hayley over by the elevators just as the doors open. They board, along with a few outlying tributes.

As the elevator brings them to their floor, Tristan can't help but contemplate everything that has happened over the past couple of days. With President Spear's announcement at the chariots, the entire vibe of the Careers has shifted. It is apparent people are finding one other person they want to win with, someone who will help them both to victory. Tristan looks over at Hayley, wondering if it would be smart to work with her to return home. Coming from the same district, the two of them have a long history together. They've trained together plenty of times. He has seen what she's capable of. While Hayley's ideals don't line up with Tristan, he hopes their history together might mean something to her. Besides, Minnow and Mako are fiercely loyal to one another. It would help to have that same bond with someone else.

The elevators open at floor four and the two of them exit. Hayley goes straight for the couch and turns on the television, where Harmony Winters and Maxwell Cox discuss the Games.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Tristan asks Hayley. She shakes her head.

Before Tristan can say anything else, the elevator doors open. Minnow and Mako exit, Mako laughing. They barely acknowledge their district partners, heading straight for the dinner buffet.

"How was training?" Tristan asks. Minnow ignores him to fill a plate of food. Mako shrugs.

"It was good. We feel comfortable with Capitol weapons. Hoping the arena has spears." He answers, winking at Tristan. He turns back around to face the TV.

He knows having someone to parter with is going to be his best chance of survival. The only problem is finding someone who will stay loyal until the end.

* * *

Holly James, District 7

"How did training go?" Bailey asks her two tributes. Holly shrugs.

"It was fine. We've decided to ally." Holly says, looking at Pepper. Pepper nods in agreement.

"Wonderful. Since two of you can win, I think it will be extremely beneficial. I wouldn't let anyone else join your alliance. Two is enough." Bailey says. Holly nods in agreement. She hadn't considered adding anyone else. She wonders if her male district partners have allied. She asks Bailey.

"I believe they have. I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Most people are going to try and find a partner to work with during the Games. You would be an idiot not to." Bailey explains. Holly nods. She pictures Ash and Marshall working together. They're both strong, most from Seven are. Holly knows they both have family they want to win for. Ash even volunteered for his sister. They're going to be a threat.

"What do you think the arena will be like?" Pepper asks quietly. Bailey shrugs.

"Hard to know for sure. The arena is always amped up for the Quell. For the last Quell, they put the tributes in an underwater base. I don't think the tributes knew they were underwater until a section of it flooded. Wherever you are, don't make any assumptions. The Gamemakers have the ability to ruin it in an instance." She explains. Holly remembers watching the recap of the 25th Hunger Games on television. She felt claustrophobic by just watching it. She hopes wherever they end up there are trees. Preferably ones that won't try to kill her.

"Finish eating and get some rest. You have another long day of training ahead." Bailey says. She finishes her drink before heading to her own room. Holly and Pepper finish eating in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Her mind wanders to her father, who she misses like crazy. They've always been close, but after her mother died they became much closer. Holly could tell him everything and he would always listen. He always tried to make sure Holly stayed on a good path. Sometimes she wonders if he would be disappointed if he knew the dark places her mind wandered to. She wishes he was here now to give her advice.

" _You're going to be alright."_ Those were his last words to her at her goodbyes.

For the first time since she was reaped, she truly believes this.

* * *

Clemencia Leocadia, District 10

Clemencia lays in bed, desperate for rest. But sleep never comes, despite how exhausted she is after training.

During training, she quickly discovered she had a knack for axes. Throwing them, swinging them, embedding them in the skulls of her enemy. She even managed to impress the trainer.

Clemencia sits upright. She reaches for a square piece of paper off of her nightstand and begins to fold it. When she made the request for paper from the avox, she wasn't convinced he would be able to get them for her. Why would a tribute need paper? But when she returned to her room after training, she was pleasantly surprised to see the stack lying on her bed.

Before long, the square transforms into a bird. She sets it down and picks up another sheet, repeating the process.

 _Maybe I should learn how to build shelter tomorrow._ Clemencia thinks to herself as her hands work meticulously. She finishes her second creation, a fish.

 _I could try to find an ally._ Clemencia thinks hopefully. Deep down, she knows it's a lost cause. Once the announcement was made, indicating two tributes can be crowned victors, Clemencia tried finding a good ally. However, every time she considered asking someone, horrid images flooded her mind. Images of her smashing their heads to bits with rocks. Images of her slicing them apart long after they stopped moving. Images that scare her to think about.

This is why Clemencia remains solo. She could never protect anybody.

She completes another paper figure, this time a rabbit. She sets it down with the others. She goes to pick up another sheet when a wave of exhaustion hits.

 _I'll lay down for a moment._ Clemencia lies on her side, the thoughts of tomorrow filling her mind. She doesn't expect sleep to come as quickly as it does. As she dreams, her mind is filled with vivid images of her in the Hunger Games. Running, hiding, bludgeoning another tribute to death. It will only be a matter of time before these are no longer dreams.

* * *

Clyde Fermini, District 12

Unlike many, sleep comes easily for Clyde, particularly after a long day of working. Most are used to working long hours, but not Clyde. His muscles burn, he sweat more than he's ever sweat before. By the time they were dismissed, he was almost exhausted enough to skip dinner. Almost.

The clock reads 3:04am when Clyde's eyes slowly open. He groans as all his muscles ache in pain. He slowly pulls his legs out of the sheets, preparing them to stand. As he begins to stand and put pressure on them, he can't help but feel like a failure.

Clyde stumbles his way towards his bathroom. He turns on the light, immediately regretting it. As his eyes adjust to the light, he can't help but stare at himself in the mirror. The insults from the bullies at home all begin flooding back in.

" _Fatass!"_

" _Piggy!"_

" _Stop eating! Save some for the rest of us!"_

Clyde throws a towel over the mirror, not wanting to look at himself any more. He goes to the bathroom, the insults still taking over his mind. He wishes he could be anywhere else but here. He wishes he was back with his parents, as indifferent as they were to him. It's much easier to ignore everyone when they aren't watching your every move, waiting for your inevitable death.

Clyde finishes up in the bathroom before returning to his bed. The ease of sleep has abandoned him, and instead he lies wide awake under the sheets. He wonders how the other forty-seven tributes are fairing. He wonders what they lie awake thinking about. He wonders if any of them think about him, about his weight, or maybe they even consider allying with him.

Clyde looks out the window next to his bed, overlooking the Capitol. He wonders what the Capitol citizens think of him. Maybe one will sponsor him. Maybe he has a chance of getting through this thing alive. Just, maybe.

* * *

Wow, it's been a minute, hasn't it? I want to apologize for that, I'm usually much better about getting updates out. With moving, starting college, and finding a new job, it was a little hectic for a while, but I'm finally settled back in and hopefully updates will be coming a little quicker.

Don't forget to review this chapter!

I had an idea for my (possibly) next SYOT. Are any of you familiar with the Hunger Games Simulator from BrantSteele? If not, it's a website where you can simulate (text-based) a Hunger Games. It's 100% random, it lists out random events that happen during the Games and who kills who and how people die. I was thinking of doing, in essence, a random SYOT. I would get 24 tributes and enter them into the simulator and then write the SYOT around it. It would be much shorter and less in depth than a regular SYOT, but I thought it could be fun. I dunno. Let me know if you guys would be interested in seeing or submitting to that!

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #3: Ferris Marlowe, Aeryn Malvo

Alliance #4: Holly James, Pepper Lokma

Alliance #5: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods


	20. Training Day Two

Casper Chevallier, District 2

Casper paces back and forth, strong withdrawal symptoms distracting him from anything else. He didn't realize how bad his addiction was until it was taken away from him.

A knock on his door gets his attention. He takes a few deep breaths before answering. He isn't surprised to see Lancia standing at his door.

"Hi." He says. "What are you doing here?"

Lancia doesn't answer. Instead, she enters his room and shuts the door behind her. Casper looks at her confused.

"Lancia, what's going on?" He asks.

"I-I don't know." She mutters.

"I know that's not true, Lancia. You wouldn't have come here if there wasn't something wrong." Casper says. Although he knows she would, he knows Lancia well enough to know when something is up.

"I don't want to be here anymore." She blurts out. Casper should be surprised by this outburst, but that wouldn't be true. He knows about her mother. He knows the real reason Lancia volunteered.

"I know." Is all he can manage. He pulls her into a hug, wishing he could do more.

They stand like that for a minute, almost feeling safe in each other's arms. Almost.

"We should go." Casper eventually says. As much as he wouldn't mind skipping training, at least a bit of it. But he knows all that would cause is more tension between the Careers, and god knows they don't need any more of that.

Casper leads Lancia towards the dining area. Despite it being still too early to train, they see Maeve sitting on the couch watching the TV. She turns to look at them as they enter.

"Morning." Casper says. She gives a friendly "hello" back to them both before returning to the program, which is currently discussing each tributes' odds now that there are two winners allowed.

"How is your Career pack holding up?" Casper asks, partially to be friendly, partially to determine how big his threats are. Maeve shrugs.

"We're fine." She says coldly. Casper nods, acknowledging that him and Maeve Landstone will not be friendly with one another throughout their time together.

 _It doesn't matter_. Casper thinks. _At least I won't feel bad about killing her if it comes down to it._

* * *

Yeong-Ja Song, District 3

Yeong-Ja takes the short elevator ride down to the training center. Riding with her are the twins from Four. Most would be intimidated by them, but not Yeong-Ja. It takes more than a pair of reckless teenagers to intimidate Yeong-Ja.

The elevator door opens and Yeong-Ja looks around the center, gauging her options. Most of the Careers are settled into their stations, with plenty of outer district tributes scattered about. Her eyes wander to the fire starting station, where she notices one of the younger tributes is working relentlessly. She makes her way towards him.

"Hi." She says as she arrives at the station. He looks up at her with his large brown eyes and a large smile.

"Hi!" He says, almost in shock that another tribute is giving him the time of day.

"Yeong-Ja Song" Yeong-Ja says, extending her hand to the boy. He shakes it.

"Eddie Francie. District 5." He says, his eyes wandering over to his fire. "Do you know how to start one of these things? I can't seem to get the timing right."

Yeong-Ja nods, taking the flint and steel from him.

"The trick is in the hand placement" she explains, demonstrating as she does so. Eddie's eyes widen in amazement as the sparks turn into flames.

"Wow! That's incredible!" He says as the flames slowly grow. He smiles at Yeong-Ja, who can't help but smile back.

"Would you ally with me?" He blurts out. "No one else will, and I really want to have allies in the arena. With the new rule change, I think having another person will be beneficial-" Yeong-Ja laughs.

"Of course. I'll be your ally." She says. Eddie's face portrays a mix of shock and excitement.

"Really? Thank you!" He says. He looks back down at the fire. "Can you show me how to do this again?"

* * *

Romeo Ford, District 6

Romeo sits in the cafeteria alongside Alexis. During most meal breaks, he tries to keep the conversation lively. He tries to encourage Alexis, talk strategy, keep both of them busy. But in this moment, all he can do is think.

He can't help thinking about how training is halfway over, meaning the Games will begin before long. He has never felt more homesick. The reapings feel like a lifetime ago, yet no amount of time will make him comfortable in the Capitol.

Romeo wonders if a chance at a normal life is even possible after everything is said and done. He knows winning alongside Alexis is the only outcome he can bear to think about. But even after that, after everything is said and done, he'd still be stuck in the loop. Mentoring every year, watching tributes you form a bond with die at the hands of others. His name would be engraved in the minds of the citizens of Six. At least he would still have his own life.

"Romeo?" Alexis says softly. Romeo brings his attention away from his thoughts and back into the current environment.

"Hm?" He asks, wondering how long she was trying to get his attention.

"What station did you want to go to next?" She asks. He looks at the clock and realizes lunch is over, and most of the cafeteria is cleared out.

"Let's work on our archery. One Career group was there this morning, so it should be cleared out for this afternoon." He suggests. Alexis nods, definitely appreciative of avoiding the Careers. They always intimidated her when she was watching them on television back home. But being in the same room with them is a different form of terrifying.

Romeo cleans up his and Alexis's plate before the two of them return to the main training room. As Romeo suspected, the archery station is clear of Careers. One tribute stands there shooting a bow, one of the girls from Twelve.

Romeo and Alexis join her at the station, much to her displeasure. She continues to shoot though, while avoiding all attempts at conversation.

It doesn't bother Romeo. In fact, the less he can interact with anyone but Alexis, the better. All that matters is her, and bringing the two of them home.

* * *

Elise Linderman, District 8

Elise sits at the knot tying station, paying less attention to the trainer and more attention to the tributes around her. After careful consideration, she believes she's found her targets. The perfect alliance for her.

She watches as they throw axes at moving targets. It doesn't shock her when they hit nearly all of their marks. Being from Seven, she wouldn't expect anything less from them. After watching forty-seven other tributes, she's determined these two will be her best bet.

"Thank you so much for your help. I'm going to get a drink of water." Elise fake smiles at the trainer, who seems very happy with her comment. It doesn't phase Elise. These Capitolites are easy to please.

Elise wanders over to the axe throwing station, pretending to awe at their movements. Only one of them notices her, and he gives her an awkward smile.

"You're incredible." She says to him. The other one notices her and also gives a friendly smile.

"Th-thank you." The first boy says a little awkwardly. Elise gets closer to him.

"Can you show me how to do that?" She asks. The boy quickly turns to look at his partner, who stays quiet.

"I'm, uh, sure the trainer would love to help you. I'm not a great teacher." The boy says. Elise gently strokes his arm.

"No offense to them, but I'd rather learn from someone with actual experience." She says softly. "I'm Elise. What's your name?"

"Ash, Ash Oak. This is Marshal." He gestures over to his district partner. Marshal nods, but continues to focus on his axe throwing.

"it's lovely to meet you Ash. Now, show me how it's done." Elise spends the rest of the day "learning" how to throw axes. She keeps a smile on her face, having successfully manipulated herself into an alliance, she's more confident than ever going into the Hunger Games.

* * *

Ivy David, District 11

The second training ends, Ivy jumps on the first available elevator. She stands alongside the four tributes from Six and one of the tributes from Eight. However, silence fills the elevator.

The five tributes exit, leaving Ivy alone in the elevator. She cherishes these moments alone, as they're far and few between these days.

The moment ends as quickly as it came, and soon Ivy joins Magnolia in the dining area. Magnolia eats a small dinner, consisting of pasta and a salad. Ivy makes herself a plate and sits at the dining table with Magnolia.

"How's training been for you?" Magnolia asks sweetly. Ivy shrugs. She takes a few bites of food before responding.

"It's fine. I found a knack for throwing knives." She answers softly. Never in a million years could Ivy envision herself having a polite conversation with someone like Magnolia. They would never have interacted back in Eleven. But here in the Capitol, everything is different. Here, it's more than simply living to survive. It's playing to win.

"That's good. I've discovered I have a knack for blow darts. But how often do you see blow darts in the arena?" Magnolia says. _Four._ Ivy thinks to herself. _Four times._ She doesn't speak it though.

"Hey, um, would you be interested in an alliance?" Magnolia asks. Ivy is taken aback by the question. She hadn't considered an alliance, at least not yet. She could only picture herself allying with someone she could trust.

Ivy looks at Magnolia for a while. She knows Magnolia wouldn't betray her. And with her good looks and personality, she could bring in some good sponsors.

"Okay." Ivy manages to say. Magnolia smiles, but doesn't say anything in return.

Maybe, if they're lucky, they can both return home.

* * *

Another long awaited chapter. I want to apologize in the delay in updates. I do plan on working on getting them out a little quicker. Anyway, don't forget to review! Not only does it motivate me to keep writing, it gives your tribute(s) a better chance at winning.

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #3: Ferris Marlowe, Aeryn Malvo

Alliance #4: Holly James, Pepper Lokma

Alliance #5: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods, Elise Linderman

Alliance #6: Yeong-Ja Song, Eddie Francie

Alliance #7: Magnolia Appleton, Ivy David


	21. Night Two

Burgundy Mulligan, District 8

Burgundy lays on his bed, eyes wide open. Despite his exhaustion from training, he struggles to find comfort in sleep.

After what feels like hours, he gets out of his bed. He stares at the fancy controls next to his bed. He messes with them for a while, wondering what their purpose is. He hits a few buttons until the screen lights up. He quickly realizes it's a menu. He scrolls through it, immersed in the technology. After a few minutes, he choses a bottle of water and a bowl of fruit. After he confirms his selection, the screen goes black. For a brief moment, he thinks he broke it. But then the screen changes to green.

Burgundy sits down on his bed, half expecting the food to just appear from the wall. But it doesn't. Burgundy wonders what living in luxury like this must be like. To get anything you want in just a few minutes. Burgundy remembers life in the prison. He was lucky if they gave him water some days. Others, they'd want him to beg for food. He rarely did. He quickly learned they didn't want him dead, they wanted him to suffer. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of watching him beg.

Burgundy tries to think about the positive from back home. He thinks about his three friends, the group that called themselves The Rainbow Four. He remembers how much fun he had with them. Even though they were homeless, they had each other. It's all they needed.

There's a knock at the door, and Burgundy can only assume it's his food. He gets out of bed and opens the door.

"Thank you". He says softly. As he goes to take the food, his heart drops to the bottom of his stomach. He takes a step back, nearly tripping over his two feet. He stares at the face of the avox holding his food, a face he hasn't seen in over two years.

Back in the District, Gray Henderson was the leader of their pack. He was brave, strong, he was everything Burgundy wanted to be. But thats not the man Gray is now. His soul is broken. He looks skinnier, and much sadder.

Burgundy doesn't even know what to say. His head is spinning. He feels like his throat has closed up. He tries to get words out, but none come to him. Gray shakes his head, as if to tell him there's nothing that needs to be said. He sets Burgundy's food down on the dresser before promptly leaving.

Burgundy's mind races with thoughts. But there's only one that comes to the forefront of his mind.

 _Those Capitol bastards did it on purpose._

* * *

Alexandrine Laurent, District 1

Alexandrine looks out the window in the living room, looking amongst the buildings that form the Capitol. Despite it being so late, people still flood the streets, gawking at the tribute center, desperate to get a look at the kids inside.

She takes a step back before moving to sit on the couch. Her mind wanders to the previous two days of training. She thinks about the two Career packs and the members that make up each group. She thinks about her own group. Casper and Lancia seemed off today during training, but they didn't slow the group down so she didn't bother to bring it up. Mako and Minnow are quick to anger, but deadly with any weapons it seems. Alexandrine doesn't doubt their loyalty to one another, and knows they'd be the first to betray the group if it meant their own victory. Then there's Blade. Despite being from the same district as he is, she feels as if she knows him the least. She knows his sister, Sierra, as she also trained in the academy alongside Alexandrine. Other than that, she's lost. He barely speaks, but he does what he's supposed to at training and Alexandrine can't diminish his talent.

Alexandrine's thoughts quickly turn from her allies to the potential arena. She'll be there in only a few more days, and even though she won't know what the arena is until they pedestal her up into it, she can't help but think about it. Every Games has a unique and deadly arena, but this year will be extra unique.

Alexandrine hopes wherever she ends up she'll be able to leave the arena in one piece.

* * *

Max Wingfield, District 3

Max paces back and forth in his room, unable to keep his mind or body calm. He feels like someone pressed the "on" button in his brain and it went into overdrive, and now they're unable to shut it down. He can't stand it.

He leaves his room and begins pacing up and down the hallway. He wants a distraction, he wants someone else to talk to. He goes into the living area, hoping another tribute will be up. No luck. The entire third floor is silent, other than his soft footsteps.

He returns back to the rooms. The shadow belongs to his district partner, James Holden.

"Hi." Max says, relieved he has someone else to talk to.

"Hi." James replies. "It's pretty late. Are you okay?" He asks. Max shakes his head no.

"Its just…overwhelming to be here. I just want to go home." Max says, whinier then he anticipated. James nots.

"I understand. I mean, I came from a community home, so there's nothing really left for me. But I want to win, because then I'd have a nice home in Victor's Village with tons of riches and that would be nice." James face shows a small smile.

"Yeah, it's nice that two of us will be able to go home." Max says. James tilts his head.

"We should ally up!" He says a little loudly. Max's face lightens up.

"You'd be my ally?" Max says. He had never thought someone would want to ally with him. A lot of people in the district thought he was annoying or overbearing. He assumed other tributes would feel the same way.

"Yes! You could be my sidekick! We could defeat crime together!" Max can't help but chuckle at James' statement, even if James never meant it as a joke.

"I would love that." Max says. He smiles at James, who smiles back. They each disappear into their appropriate rooms. For the first time since Max was plucked out of his district, he actually gets some rest.

* * *

Pandora Vivienne-Sherman, District 8

Pandora lies in her bed, asleep. She dreams of home.

 _Pandora sits on her front porch, enjoying the sunshine. She hears the door open behind her._

" _Hey Pandora." Her older brother says. He sits down next to her._

" _Hi." She responds. She rests her head on his shoulder, appreciating the comfort of his presence._

" _Are you nervous?" Basil asks. Pandora nods._

" _I don't want you to get reaped." She responds. Basil shakes his head._

" _We're more fortunate than others, P. No extra slips in the bowl. Don't worry about me, okay?" Basil says, trying to cheer her up._

" _The chances have doubled." Pandora points out._

" _That they have." Basil says. He worries, both for his safety and his sister's safety. He doesn't know what he would do if she was reaped._

" _Where are Jean and Finch?" Pandora asks. Even though her and the twins don't get along, she doesn't like the idea of them getting hurt._

" _They're with Pierce, I think he took them on a walk." Basil says._

" _That's nice." Pandora responds. She shuts her eyes, enjoying the quiet moment with her brother._

When her eyes open, she's no longer on her front porch. Her brother is no longer beside her. She's trapped in an unfamiliar bed in the Capitol, waiting, like sheep to the slaughter.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Today is officially my first day of winter break, so I'm hoping to get these chapters out quickly so I can get to the Games before returning back to college.

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #3: Ferris Marlowe, Aeryn Malvo

Alliance #4: Holly James, Pepper Lokma

Alliance #5: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods, Elise Linderman

Alliance #6: Yeong-Ja Song, Eddie Francie

Alliance #7: Magnolia Appleton, Ivy David

Alliance #8: Max Wingfield, James Holden


	22. Training Day Three

Minnow Swanson, District 4

Minnow's eyes flutter open, her body sore from the previous two days of intense training. She takes her time getting out of bed, making sure to stretch appropriately. She decides she'll take it easier today, to allow her body to recover before she enters the arena.

She gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom. She brushes out her long black hair before putting it up in a ponytail. Once that's taken care of, she returns to her room to change into training attire. She just finishes changing when there's a knock at her door.

"It's me." Her brother says.

"Come in." Minnow responds. Mako opens the door and takes a step in. "What's up baby brother?" She asks. He rolls his eyes.

"I was just coming to get you. Hayley was complaining that we weren't down at training yet. Something about it makes us look like the weakest Career district." Mako explains. Minnow rolls her eyes.

"Hayley can shove her complaints up her ass. I'm ready." Mako laughs. The twins leave Minnow's room and head into the living area. Minnow grabs an apple before hopping in the elevator and heading down to the training floor. The doors open and the twins go and join their respective Career group.

"It's about time." Minnow hears Hayley say. She's about to turn and tell her off, but Mako stops her.

"She's not worth it. Focus on training." He says. She hates it, but he's right. Besides, she's in the other Career pack. Odds are one of them will get sick of her and kill her by day two.

"Since it's the last day, we're going to focus on survival skills in the morning. After lunch, I will let you all go to whatever station you want." Alexandrine says. "Any complains?" There are none. "Good. Let's go learn how to build shelter."

The pack walks over to that area. They sit down and the trainer begins teaching them the basics of shelters. If Minnow weren't as sore as she was, she'd complain more about wasting time with survival skills. But her muscles could use the break, and besides, she wants to save her energy for the afternoon for the real training.

* * *

Quinn Effex, District 5

Quinn was disappointed to see the large pack of Careers taking over the survival stations. While she was looking forward to learning skills that could potentially save her life, she realizes they've left the sword station wide open.

 _This is my chance._ Quinn makes her way over to the sword station, where only three tributes are practicing. She determines quickly that none of them will pose a threat to her in the arena, so she doesn't acknowledge them. She merely focuses on learning the basics of swordplay.

After some time, she finds she has a good knack for it. Even the trainer seems impressed.

"Not bad." A familiar voice comes up behind Quinn. She turns to get a glance at the voice, her district partner Casper.

"Mhm." Quinn responds, putting the sword back in its place.

"It's almost like you've used them before." Casper says with a smirk on his face. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I've been thinking a lot. About these Games. About my sister, back home. After these three days of training, I've sort of decided, I'd like to not go into the arena alone. And who better to ally with than someone from back home?" Casper tells her.

"You don't even know me." She says.

"I know more than you think." He says, almost accusingly.

"Is that so?" Quinn says, crossing her arms. "You know, your name has made its way around the district. 'Avoid that Seabird, he's a trouble maker'. That's what they always told me." Casper chuckles.

"And they aren't wrong. But how good would it look if we allied? With two people able to return home, there's no chance of betrayal. The support from Five would be overwhelming."

"I'm not so sure about that one, chief." Quinn responds.

"You saw how your brother did when he was by himself. You don't want to end up like him." Casper says softly. Quinn clenches her fist.

"How dare you-"

"Just, think about it. Okay?" Casper says, backing out of the station and disappearing into the crowd. Quinn stands there, baffled by the encounter, but intrigued by the offer.

* * *

Marshal Woods, District 7

Marshal sits in the cafeteria, eating quietly, watching Elise fawn over Ash. He wasn't a huge fan of Elise becoming a part of their alliance in the first place, but he didn't feel comfortable kicking her out once she was in. He can tell there's more to her than she's letting on, but she hasn't caused any trouble, so Marshal doesn't mind having her around.

"I can't believe you volunteered! You're so brave." Elise gushes. Ash's face turns red.

"It wouldn't have been my first choice, but, Clover got worse. She's going to die without medicine." Ash explains. Elise shakes her head.

"That's so sad. I know you're going to try your hardest to return home to her." She takes his hand. Marshal can't help but chuckle to himself.

The trio finishes eating before returning back out to the training floor. With only a few hours left of training, Marshal decides he wants to learn how to make a snare. He tells this to his partners.

"That sounds good. I'm going to continue training with the axes." Ash says.

"I'll come with you!" Elise says excitedly. Marshal nods and the trio splits up, each going to their respective stations.

The trainer at the snare session is a younger woman, who can't be much older than Marshal.

"Welcome. Would you like my help, or would you like to practice on your own?" She asks.

"Can you teach me your most basic snare?" Marshal asks. She nods.

As the trainer teaches, Marshal follows along with his own rope. He picks it up pretty quickly, and before long he has a functional, basic snare.

"Good job!" The trainer praises Marshal.

"Thank you. Could you teach me another one?"

* * *

Magnolia Appleton, District 11

Magnolia stands at the sword station, trying to get a hang of wielding one. The unbalanced weight throws her for a loop, causing her to fumble more than she'd expect.

Magnolia suddenly gets an overwhelming feeling that someone is watching her. She takes a glance over her shoulder and sees one of the girls from Four glaring at her. Intimidated, Magnolia turns her attention back to the trainer, who is oblivious to the whole thing.

"Thank you, for teaching me." Magnolia says to the trainer, putting the sword down. The trainer nods and Magnolia exits the station. She looks around, trying to figure out her next stop. She only has time to spend at one more station before she has to go into her private sessions.

She decides to brush up on some survival skills and makes her way towards the shelter building station. The station is empty, minus one of the girls from Nine and a girl from Ten. The girl from Ten is working with the trainer, while the girl from Nine finishes her creation. She has clearly been here for some time, as she's made an incredible shelter out of wood and branches.

"Wow." Magnolia says to the girl. The girl looks at her with a confused expression.

"It's incredible, your shelter. How did you make it?" Magnolia asks.

"Oh, um, just practice." The girl says quietly. Magnolia gets closer to the shelter.

"If the arena has any kind of wood in it, you're going to be fine." Magnolia says, smiling. The girl gives an awkward smile back.

"I'm Magnolia. What's your name?" She asks.

"Hodaka." The girl says so quietly it takes Magnolia a second to register what she's saying.

"It's lovely to meet you Hodaka." Magnolia responds. She turns her attention to the trainer, who is still focused on the girl from Ten.

"Would you mind helping me out? I know the basics, but I always feel like my shelters are never sturdy enough. I worry they'll collapse on top of me while I'm in the arena." Magnolia chuckles, only half kidding. Hodaka stares at her for a second, clearly unsure of the situation. But she does say yes, and by the end of training, Magnolia feels much more confident in building shelters, and Hodaka feels more sure of herself.

* * *

Zay Gaura, District 11

Zay spends his last day of training at the plants station, learning how to identify safe plants from poisonous plants. He feels confident, believing he could identify a plant in nearly any landscape. He knows that, no matter what, he should not eat any plants or berries if he cannot be entirely sure they're safe. He's seen too many tributes die because they mistake nightlock for blueberries, or moonseed for grapes. He knows people are desperate when they're starving, maybe some of them did it on purpose.

Zay shakes the depressing thought out of his mind. He goes back to identifying the plants laid out in front of him.

"This one is safe, it's horse nettle. And…this one is safe. It's just a tomato." Zay says.

"Good work, Zay." The trainer tells him as he completes the activity. Zay smiles, proud of himself, proud of his hard work.

"Thank you!" He says. As the trainer cleans up the station, Zay looks around at all the tributes, each of them preparing to enter the arena. Most of them wouldn't think twice before shoving a sword through Zay's heart.

He shakes the negative thought out of his mind. He turns back to the trainer.

"You've passed all the tests I have, I don't think I can teach you anything else." Zay nods.

"Thank you again!" He says brightly. He leaves the station, quickly scanning the room for a place to go. He sees the obstacle course empty, and jogs over to it. He takes a deep breath before taking off onto the course. He jumps, climbs, and runs his way across the five minute course, giving him the energy outlet he didn't know he needed. By the end of the course, he is out of breath, yet feels much better.

He inhales slowly, taking a moment before exhaling.

 _You can do this, Zay._ He thinks to himself. He shakes out his nerves.

Of course he can do it. If he can't, what's the point in trying?

* * *

And with this, we are done with training! There are 5 more chapters until the bloodbath (maybe 6 or 7, depending if I write any Capitol chapters)

Don't forget to review!

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #3: Ferris Marlowe, Aeryn Malvo

Alliance #4: Holly James, Pepper Lokma

Alliance #5: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods, Elise Linderman

Alliance #6: Yeong-Ja Song, Eddie Francie

Alliance #7: Magnolia Appleton, Ivy David

Alliance #8: Max Wingfield, James Holden


	23. Before the Scores

Titus Alexander, Gamemaker

Titus sits in a meeting room with nearly a dozen other Gamemakers. Light chatter fills the room. Titus doesn't chat with anyone. He nervously awaits Miss Jacksons entrance.

"We should be getting to the Training Center shortly." A gamemaker speaks up. Titus can't remember her name.

"Miss Jackson called us in for an important meeting. We shouldn't dare leave before she arrives." Titus says. The gamemaker looks irritated, but doesn't speak anymore about the matter.

After another ten minutes pass, the doors open, revealing Head Gamemaker Alicia Jackson enters.

"Thank you all for your patience. I apologize for my delay, I was handling a personal matter." She explains.

"It's not a problem, ma'am." One of the newer gamemakers says.

"Good. Now, as you all know, this is a very special year. Due to the increase in tributes, I have decided it would be in our best interest to split our team in half. One half will score half of the tributes, and the other half will score the rest. That way these sessions won't take any longer than usual." Alicia explains. The gamemakers look around at each other.

"Is this permissible?" Someone asks. Alicia shoots them a glare.

"Of course. Now, get over to the training center. I will join you shortly." The gamemakers nod and begin exiting the room. Titus is about to follow, but Alicia shoots him a glare that reads _not you_. So he hangs back.

"Yes ma'am?" He asks once everyone else has left the room.

"I want you to step up to the plate. I will be leading one group of gamemakers, I want you to lead the other." She explains.

"What-what do you mean?" Titus asks.

"You know what I mean. You've been promoted." Alicia turns towards the door. "Shall we?"

Titus nods, and follows her out of the room.

"Are you sure President Spear is okay with this?" He asks softly.

"Don't you concern yourself over Lucas, okay?" Alicia commands. Titus nods. Afraid to say anything else, the walk back to the training center is silent.

"Oh, and since there are so many tributes, make sure you give them more memorable scores. We don't want twenty tributes getting a seven, okay?" Alicia says. Too afraid to say anything else, he simply nods in agreement.

He worries Alicia Jackson is planning much more sinister things than simply scoring tributes.

* * *

A quick little update on our Capitol friends before the private sessions and scores! Those should be up in the next day or two. In the meantime, make sure to review!


	24. Private Sessions & Score Reveal

Blade Saito, District 1

Blade sits with the rest of the tributes for the 50th Hunger Games, minus Alexandrine and Crystal. To Blade's surprise, the gamemakers are scoring the tributes two at a time. He appreciates it. The sooner he can get out there, the sharper his skills will be.

Despite forty six people filling a room, he has never heard a louder silence. Most tributes sit next to their allies, but are too afraid to speak. Blade knows the ones closest to him are fearful. As they should be.

"Blade Saito and Evander Floyd, District 1." One of the gamemakers announces over the intercom. Blade and Evander walk through the door and into a hallway. The hallway splits into two, with an avox standing there. She gestures towards Evan first, then points him towards the right hallway. She does the same with Blade, but points him towards the left.

"I guess this is where we separate." Evan says, chuckling to himself. Blade doesn't laugh back. Instead, he walks down his own hall, happy he no longer has to be with Evan.

Blade enters a smaller training room. He can see about six gamemakers sitting above, behind glass.

"Whenever you're ready." A gamemaker says. It takes Blade a second to realize it isn't just a gamemaker. It's the Head Gamemaker, Alicia Jackson.

Blade smiles. He nods out of politeness before moving towards the trainer standing by the swords. He choses a sword, and begins sparring against the trainer. The two go back and forth for a short while, before Blade ducks under one of his swings and manages to get behind him. He gets the trainer in a choke hold, with the sword to his neck. The trainer pats Blade's arm three times, indicating his surrender.

They do this two more times, with Blade winning each one. The gamemakers seem pleased. Blade looks over at the clock. He has seven minutes remaining.

He quickly makes his way over to the obstacle course. He takes a few seconds to prepare before beginning. He breezes through every jump, sprint, and climb, finishing in only four minutes. With his remaining time, he quickly builds a shelter. Right as he finishes, a gamemaker speaks up.

"Thank you, Blade. You are dismissed." Blade nods.

"Thank you for your time." He says before exiting.

* * *

Evander Floyd, District 1

Evan enters the small training room. His eyes find the gamemakers almost immediately. He smiles at them.

"Evander Floyd." He says, as if they don't know who he is.

"Hello. You may begin whenever you're ready." The head gamemaker, Alicia Jackson says. Evan takes a deep breath before moving on to the archery station. He chooses a bow from the pile and loads it up with an arrow. He activates the moving targets and prepares.

Over the next five minutes, Evan shoots each target that moves out of hiding. He hits most in the head, the rest he hits in the chest. By the time he's finished, every target has an arrow sticking out of them. He's proud of himself.

Evan puts the bow down and moves over to the spears. He picks one up and goes towards a trainer to spar with. He spends the next five minutes demonstrating his skills with the trainer, managing to get the trainer down in a fatal position twice. He's content with his performance.

With his remaining minutes, he picks up a sword and hacks at a dummy. He swings, slices, and dodges, feeling powerful with every move.

"Thank you, Evander. You are dismissed." Alicia Jackson interrupts. She would have let him continue, but she has twenty three other tributes to watch.

Evan nods. "Thank you." He says before placing his sword down and exiting.

"He has spirit." One of the gamemakers says, writing down notes in his journal.

"Mm." Alicia Jackson says. She doesn't write down any notes. All she writes down is a single number next to his name.

* * *

Filly Detroit, District 10

Filly sits anxiously, awaiting her turn. The boys from six were just called in. Filly wishes it was her turn, so she could get in and out. The waiting is killing her.

Filly tried to see if she could just leave, to her dismay all the doors are locked. She wishes she could just leave. The scores are nothing but a number, a number that doesn't mean anything in the long run. Tributes who have received elevens have died in the bloodbath, while tributes who received threes came out victorious. It's nothing but a tactic to make these tributes seem less human.

Filly notices one of the girls from Six staring at her. Filly wants to just ignore her, but after some time the girl takes a seat next to Filly.

"What do you want?" Filly asks.

"You stole a small knife from the training center." The girl whispers to Filly. Filly assumes the girl expects a reaction. But she doesn't get one.

"Yeah. What's your point?" Filly asks. The girl subtly rolls up her sleeve to reveal the end of rope.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Filly asks.

"My name is Aeryn Malvo. I'm allied with Ferris Marlowe, from District 3. I think the three of us would make a pretty strong alliance." Aeryn explains. Ferris is about to open her mouth, but the announcer cuts her off.

"Aeryn Malvo and Alexis Clafin, District 6." Aeryn stands up, leaving Filly sitting back by herself.

A long time passes before Filly and Clemencia are called to their sessions. Filly hasn't even prepared anything to show for this session. She thought about what Aeryn has said, but hasn't come to any decisions yet.

 _One step at a time._ Filly thinks to herself as she enters the training room. She doesn't acknowledge the gamemakers up top, she's not here for them. She figures this is the last chance she'll have to hone in on her skills, so she might as well take advantage of it. Filly goes straight to obstacle course. She begins climbing up rope, jumping across gaps, and scaling walls. She dodges a swing from a training doll, slicing its knee with her hidden knife. She jumps and runs and before long, she finishes the course.

"Where did you get that knife?" Titus Alexander asks her. She shrugs.

"Your trainers aren't great at keeping up with inventory." Filly says. She sets the knife down with the rest of them before moving on to to the stealth course. She has to duck behind objects, hide under overhangs, and avoid the sight of trainers as she moves from one end to another. She completes it with a breeze.

"Thank you, Filly. You're dismissed." Titus says after her time is up. Filly doesn't acknowledge them as she leaves. They'll forget her as soon as the next tribute enters the room.

* * *

Ashleigh Caine, District 12

"Ashleigh Caine and Fawn Hill, District 12." The announcer calls the remaining two tributes in to their session. Ashleigh stretches out her legs before following Fawn down the hall. As Ashleigh enters the training room, she feels disgusted at the gamemakers up top. They're no better than the scum back in Twelve, who take advantage of those around them. She clenches up before slowly making her way over to the knife station. She picks up a knife before moving towards the stealth course. She takes a deep breath before moving in. She hides behind a wall, waiting for the training dummy to have his back towards her. She waits for the right moment before moving out. She covers his mouth before slitting its throat. She moves the body behind the wall before moving on. She repeats this three more times, waiting for the perfect moment to strike her enemy. She makes sure each body is hidden before moving onto the next target. When she's done, she takes a moment to admire her work. She imagines the faces of gamemakers on each dead dummy. It makes her smile.

She takes the knife over to the ranged targets. She picks up a few more small ones, and begins throwing them at each target. One bullseye, two inner rings, and one outer ring. Ashleigh is impressed with herself.

"Thank you Ashleigh, you're dismissed." Alicia Jackson says. Ashleigh looks over at the clock.

"I still have five minutes." Ashleigh says.

"We've seen plenty. Thank you for your time. You're dismissed." Alicia Jackson says more sternly. Ashleigh stares at her, a resentful expression covering her face. She wishes they were on the same floor as her. She could take them all down without blinking an eye.

It takes every bit of her not to talk back to the gamemakers. Instead, she merely flips them of as she exits the training center.

Most of the gamemakers are offended. Most want to give her a low score, to teach her a lesson. But not Alicia. She can see a bit of her younger self in Ashleigh Caine.

Just like the other twenty three tributes she saw today, she doesn't write down any notes. All she writes is a number next to the girls name.

* * *

Aristotle West, District 9

Ari sits on the living room couch, next to Travis. Hodaka and Tatum sit on the single chairs on either side of the couch. Eleana, their mentor, sits at the dining table, waiting patiently for the scores.

Eventually, Harmony Winter's face appears on every channel. She holds a paper with all the scores listed out on them.

"Good evening, Panem, and thank you for joining me. Over the past three days, our forty eight tributes have been training for the Hunger Games. Today, they each performed their skills in front of a group of gamemakers, and now, those scores will be revealed." Harmony looks down at her paper.

"District One" As Harmony reads, the screen fades into a black background with the four tributes pictures displayed. Underneath each picture is simply their name and their score.

"Alexandrine Laurent, 9"

"Crystal Vine, 10"

"Blade Saito, 11"

Evander Floyd, 9"

District One fades away, transitioning into District Two.

"Lancia Audren, 9"

"Maeve Landstone, 12"

"Casper Chevallier, 11"

"Crane Bavari, 8"

Ari feels a knot in his stomach after seeing all the high scores from the Careers. He watches as they fade into District Three.

"Ferris Marlowe, 7"

"Yeong-Ja Song, 4"

James Holden, 1"

"Max Wingfield, 4".

District Fours pictures appear next. The knot returns in Ari's stomach.

"Hayley Onyx, 10.

"Minnow Swanson, 12"

Mako Swanson, 10"

"Tristan McKnight, 9"

"They're going to kill all of us." Ari hears Travis mumble to himself as District Five's pictures are revealed.

"Nat Ali, 1"

"Quinn Effex, 6"

"Eddie Francie, 3"

Casper Seabird, 8"

Ari's heart is pounding through his chest. He's desperate to know his own score. He takes a deep breath as District Six's pictures come onto the screen.

"Aeryn Malvo, 4"

"Alexis Clafin, 7"

"Aaran Surge, 7"

"Romeo Ford, 9"

Harmony moves onto District Seven.

"Holly James, 6"

"Pepper Lokma, 5"

"Ashley Oak, 7"

"Marshal Woods, 8"

 _Only one more district to get through._ Ari watches as District Eight appears on screen.

"Elise Linderman, 3"

"Pandora Vivienne-Sherman, 3"

"Burgundy Mulligan, 8"

"Thread Hawkins, 5"

Ari holds his breath as he sees his own photo come onto the screen.

"Aristotle West, 5

"Travis Arbroath, 3"

"Tatum Murray, 6"

"Hodaka Granger, 5"

Ari lets out the air he was holding in. He hears Eleana say behind him, "Good job, guys." He nods. There's no time for him to respond before the TV moves onto District 10.

"Adonis Herier, 9"

"Eros Herier, 6"

"Clemencia Leocadia, 7"

"Filly Detroit, 5"

District Eleven comes on screen next.

"Warren Faulkner, 6"

"Zay Gaura, 4"

"Magnolia Appleton, 7"

"Ivy David, 7"

The last district appears on screen, District 12.

"Clyde Fermini, 2"

"Mathias Hayes, 12"

"Fawn Hill, 2"

"Ashleigh Caine, 8"

The screen fades back into Harmony.

"Thank you all for joining us this evening. Congratulations to all the tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

And here we have the private sessions and scores for each tribute. Let me know what you think in the reviews! The more reviews, the better your tribute has of survival.

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #3: Ferris Marlowe, Aeryn Malvo

Alliance #4: Holly James, Pepper Lokma

Alliance #5: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods, Elise Linderman

Alliance #6: Yeong-Ja Song, Eddie Francie

Alliance #7: Magnolia Appleton, Ivy David

Alliance #8: Max Wingfield, James Holden


	25. Interview Prep

Lancia Audren, District 2

Sadie sits with Lancia as she practices her stage walk. Lancia thought she got the hang of it, but she always manages to screw it up near the end.

"You need to remember to keep your abs engaged. And keep a good posture!" Sadie explains to Lancia. Lancia hears her, but doesn't listen. She's too busy lost in her own mind.

The interviews are in less than twelve hours and Lancia has never felt less prepared and she isn't sure why. When she's with Casper, she feels better, more normal. But the second she is alone, the second he's not there to comfort her, she feels like a lost child. Sabrina used to be there to help support her during rough times, but Sabrina hasn't made an appearance since the reapings. Maybe she stayed back in Two. Maybe the thought of going into the Capitol scared her too.

"Lancia, are you even listening to me?" Sadie says. The tone in her voice isn't angry, or disappointed. She just sounds sad.

"No." Lancia says quietly. She takes a seat on the couch, wanting to give her feet a break from standing.

"Lancia, I truly believe you and Casper have an incredible shot at becoming victorious. You both earned good scores. You just have to seal the deal with these interviews." Sadie explains softly. Lancia closes her eyes. She knows Sadie is right, she knows what she has to do. But she doesn't think she can do it. Not in front of everyone in Panem.

"Okay…what angle should I play?" Lancia asks. Sadie thinks for a moment.

"Oh! How about, funny? I know I always love the tributes with a good joke." She says. Lancia shakes her head.

"I don't know…" She tries to explain.

"I think you should warm the audience up with some humor. Make them like you. Then, you can talk about your relationship with Casper. Make them _care_ about you." Sadie explains. She hops up from the couch.

"Now, let's get back to work on those heels!"

* * *

Mako Swanson, District 4

Minnow and Mako sit with their mentor, Oceana. Oceana would have preferred to work with them separately, but Minnow refused.

"So, clearly there's a lot of different routes we can take for the interviews. But I think your best bet is to interview together. Make them see you as one, strong pair. I don't imagine that'll be too challenging for you." She explains. Mako nods.

"I think our scores showed them that." Minnow says, cockily. Oceana leans back.

"Yes, you both scored incredibly high. But so did a few others. You really need to win them over in the interviews. There will be double the interviews this year, I wouldn't be surprised if more people paired up, like the brothers from Ten. This year, more than ever, is a numbers game." She explains. Both twins listen, Mako more than his sister, but they both acknowledge the power of sponsorships.

"What kind of things are they going to ask us?" Mako questions.

"They'll most likely ask you questions about home. About each other. Possibly about your competition. Be open about home, tell a good story about one another. Acknowledge your competition, especially those who scored higher than you, but remind the audience why you are the pair to root for. You two will win them over easily." Oceana says with a smile.

Mako and Minnow nod, excited for the interviews, excited to win over Panem.

"Go get a bite to eat, I don't think there's much more I can do to prepare you." Oceana dismisses the twins who head to the dining room to get some food. They each fill their plates with a small amount of meat and vegetables and enjoy their meals.

"How do you think Maeve got that twelve?" Minnow asks her brother. He shrugs.

"Who knows, and honestly, who cares. We don't have to deal with her in the arena." Mako says.

"I don't think she's worthy of a twelve." Minnow continues, ignoring her brother. "Did you see her in training? She looked like a hot mess."

"It doesn't matter, she's not going to be able to win the audience over like we are. You don't need to worry about her." Mako says, essentially ending the conversation. He doesn't see the point in worrying about the other Career pack. They'll coexist in the Cornucopia, and thats about it. When it comes down to it, Mako will have no issues killing anyone in either pack to ensure him and his sister's victory.

* * *

Casper Seabird, District 5

Casper sits surrounded by his prep team as they finish scrubbing down his skin and getting him ready for his stylist. Although his stylist is a man of few words, he made Casper and Eddie look incredible for the chariot rides. Casper knows he'll do the same for these interviews.

"Let's go get Felix!" One member of his prep team says. The three of them scurry out of the room, leaving Casper alone.

Nearly every other tribute is nervous for the interviews. Sitting in stage lights, having your face projected out to the entire realm of Panem, every citizen listening to your every word. But Casper can't find it in himself to be nervous.

There's a small knock at the door before Felix enters, holding a bag designed to protect clothing.

"Whatcha got for me this time?" Casper asks with a smirk. Felix sets the bag down and unzips it, revealing a red and black stripped suit.

"Put it on." Felix demands. Casper does as he says. As he gets dressed, he realizes the intricacies of the suit. The edges are lined with a brown fur. A top hat compliments the dress. The suit jacket can transform into a cape with a swift flick of the wrist.

"I'm impressed. Thank you." Casper says, genuine with the compliment. Those are far and few from him these days.

"Mhm. Let's go join the others." Felix says, leading Casper out of the room and brings him behind the stage of the interviews. A few tributes scatter around the waiting area, but most of the tributes haven't arrived.

Casper sees Quinn standing off in the corner by herself. She wears a silver off the shoulder dress with a matching ribbon in her hair. Casper makes his way over to her.

"Have you thought about it?" Casper asks. Quinn quickly turns around, clearly not expecting someone to be standing there.

"You're going to get stabbed before the Games if you keep that up." Quinn says coldly. Casper just laughs.

"Maybe I am. But that doesn't answer my question." Casper waits for Quinn to give him an answer.

"Yes. I'll be your ally." She says after some time. Casper nods, pleased with her decision.

They may actually come out of this thing in one piece.

* * *

Ashley "Ash" Oak, District 7

Ash stands with Bailey in the waiting area, quickly reviewing his strategy

"Remember, you volunteered, so they're going to expect to see a strong amount of determination from you. But don't forget your soft side. Talk about your sister. Explain why you volunteered. Make them understand you won't die in the first sixty seconds of the Games." She explains. Ash nods.

"I don't know how I'm going to be brave and determined." Ash whispers under his breath. Bailey takes his hand.

"You scored a seven in training. You have the potential, you just need to show it. Since you stepped on that stage, I could see your determination to win for your sister. You just need to show the Capitol that same determination." Bailey explains. Ash smiles at her.

"Thank you." He says. She pulls him in for a hug.

"You're welcome, now go out there and kill it." She says. She excuses herself to check in with her other tributes, leaving Ash alone with his thoughts.

He thinks about Clover back at home. He knows she'll be watching the interviews tonight. For a brief moment, Ash wonders if she's still alive, but he quickly pushes the thought out of his mind. He can't think like that. Not when he's about to step on stage to convince all of Panem that he will be the victor.

"Hi handsome!" Elise's voice brings Ash back to reality.

"H-hi." Ash says. Elise stands uncomfortably close, wearing a backless, flowing, lilac dress.

"I adore your outfit. It makes you look so masculine." Elise whispers. While Ash is wearing a lovely white tux with a red rose pinned in, it doesn't really compare to some of the other outfits surrounding him. He doesn't know what to say to Elise, so he simply thanks her.

She's about to say something else when an announcer tells the tributes to line up in a single file line. Some Capitol crew helps arrange each tribute in the order they will be presented, taking notes of which tributes are interviewing in pairs.

"Good luck." Elise whispers in Ash's ear before maneuvering into the line. Ash takes his place in the line, wishing he could do his interview now to get it out of the way. He simply hopes by the time it's his turn the Capitol hasn't lost interest.

* * *

Here's another chapter with four more of our lovely tributes. There will be three more chapters before the bloodbath, the interviews, the last night in the Capitol, and the launch.

Don't forget to review!

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #3: Ferris Marlowe, Aeryn Malvo

Alliance #4: Holly James, Pepper Lokma

Alliance #5: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods, Elise Linderman

Alliance #6: Yeong-Ja Song, Eddie Francie

Alliance #7: Magnolia Appleton, Ivy David

Alliance #8: Max Wingfield, James Holden

Alliance #9: Quinn Effex, Casper Seabird

Alone: Filly Detroit, Pandora Vivinne-Sherman, Thread Hawkins, Zay Gaura, Hodaka Granger, Tatum Murray, Fawn Hill, Nat Ali, Aaran Surge, Burgundy Mulligan, Ari West, Travis Arbroath, Clemencia Leocadia, Warren Faulkner, Ashleigh Caine, Clyde Fermini, Mathias Hayes


	26. The Interviews

Crystal Vine, District 1

Crystal stands in the wing of the stage, adjusting her dress. A shimmering and silver gown that has a slit up one leg, her stylist nailed portraying her as sexy. Crystal waits for her interview, watching Alexandrine's interview in front of her. She finds Alexandrine's strategy of trying to appear elusive and mysterious hilarious. However, every word that comes out of her mouth, the crowd eats up.

 _At least they're excited._ Crystal thinks to herself as the buzzer rings, dismissing Alexandrine.

"Help me welcome the beautiful Crystal Vine to the stage!" Harmony Winters gives Crystal her cue to enter. She takes a deep breath before entering the spotlight.

She's briefly overwhelmed by the crowds cheers before she is able to regain her train of thought.

"Welcome!" Harmony says to Crystal once they sit down.

"Thank you for having me. It's an honor." Crystal says with a smirk. The audience loves it.

"So tell us, what has been the biggest change coming into the Capitol?" Harmony asks.

"Everything the Capitol has to offer is so incredible. But I enjoy the variety of the weapons." Crystal winks, causing a roar in the crowd.

"With that 10 in training, it's safe to say you know how to use them!" Harmony and Crystal share a small laugh. "Before you volunteered, what was life like, back home?"

"Well, my father is a Head Peacekeeper, and my mother stayed at home. My parents always pushed me to train, it was my dream to fight in the Games since I was younger." Crystal explains. She's thankful the buzzer rings. She would've revealed the darker truth behind her words. How her parents forced her to train. How they wouldn't accept her otherwise. How her sister will be forced into the same scenario the following year.

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have. Let's give a round of applause to Crystal!" Crystal waves goodbye to the crowd as she exits the stage. She lets out a sigh of relief when the cameras are off of her.

* * *

Crane Bavari, District 2

Crane adjusts his suit jacket, trying to get used to the feathery material that covers it. Crane barely pays any mind to Lancia on stage. Based on the first thirty seconds of the interview, he knew it wasn't going to be a successful one. Not following the winning performances from District One.

Regardless, the audience roars when they have to say goodbye. Crane holds his held high, ready to win the audience over.

 _I've got this._ He tries to tell himself this over and over again. Once he hears Harmony Winters introduce him, he brings out his best smile and takes the stage. He spends a few moments waving to the audience. He doesn't lose his smile once he sits down.

"Welcome, Crane! Thank you for joining us this evening." Harmony says.

"Thank you, this wouldn't be possible without you." Crane does his best to charm his interviewer.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Harmony asks the crowd. They applaud in response. "Alright, settle down. Crane, a little birdie has told me there is a new Career strategy for this years Games. Do you mind telling us more about it?"

"The Career pack has split in half. Six Careers in each team. We will work harmoniously throughout our time in the arena, but each pack has its own leader and will have its own plan. It's easier to manage six tributes than twelve." Crane chuckles.

"When you put it like that, it sounds foolproof!" Harmony smiles. "Are you leading your pack?"

"Oh no, Maeve is the leader of my group. Alexandrine is leading the other." Crane says with a smile.

"It certainly sounds like the Career pack isn't one to be messed with this year, isn't that right folks?" The crowd cheers in response. "Alright Crane, I have to ask, what inspired you to volunteer this year, knowing double the amount of tributes would be put into the arena?" Crane's heart drops down to his stomach. He keeps a smile on his face, but he can feel it weakening. He can feel the years of anger and hatred building up, desperate to escape from his body.

"Oh, um, well…" Crane can feel his confidence dropping with every second. He can feel the hatred for himself rising.

The gong ringing releases all the tension in his body. He lets out a laugh.

"I guess you'll have to find out next time I'm on stage." He winks at the audience before standing to bow.

* * *

Hodaka Granger, District 9

Hodaka adjusts her dress, a pale green one, as she prepares to go on stage. When Harmony Winters dismisses Thread Hawkins, she knows her time is near.

She finds herself running her fingers through the lacing at the bottom of her dress. It helps calm her nerves as Harmony Winters announces her name, Hodaka Granger, to the stage.

She prepares herself before taking the first step onto the stage. She feels the heat of the lights immediately, but she keeps her face as impassive as possible. She takes a seat without waving, without showing any interest in the hundreds of people that sit before her.

"Welcome Hodaka. How are you this evening?" Harmony says, trying to open her up.

"Fine." Hodaka says straightly. It's clearly not the response Harmony was hoping for.

"That's wonderful! We're very excited to speak with you tonight. Let's go back to the reapings. How did you feel when you heard your name called?" Harmony asks. Hodaka just shrugs. Harmony waits for her to say something, but no words come.

"I can only imagine how scary it must have felt for you, getting reaped." Harmony says.

 _You have no idea what true fear is, do you?_ Hodaka thinks to herself. Not that she's one to talk.

"Yes, it was scary. But I know I'll see Nine again." Hodaka says, wanting to stray from the topic of the reapings.

"I wouldn't doubt it for one second! Don't you agree?" Harmony directs this question towards the crowd, proud of herself for getting Hodaka talking. The crowd applauses politely, however there has been a decrease in enthusiasm as the show continues.

Harmony is about to begin another question when the buzzer cuts her off.

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for Miss Granger. Please give her a round of applause!" The audience does as Harmony asks. Hodaka exits just as she entered, without any acknowledgement of the crowd.

She can only hope her strategy will work out in her favor.

* * *

Adonis Herier, District 10

Adonis stands next to Eros as they prepare for their interview. Just like the twins from Four and the pair from Six, they are allowed to be interviewed as one. They watch as Filly Detroit finishes her interview, only barely keeping the audience interested with her calm and collected interview strategy. She's not to blame, the Capitolites aren't known for their attention span.

"Thank you Filly! Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome Eros and Adonis Herier to the stage!" The boys look at each other before venturing onto the stage.

"Welcome!" Harmony says to the brothers as they take a seat next to another.

"Hi! Thank you for having us!" Eros says in his usual, excitable manner.

"Thank you for joining us, I know the audience is dying to know more about the brothers from Ten, am I right?" The audience claps politely, but Adonis can tell they couldn't care less about them.

"We're excited to be here. This whole thing has been a huge change for us. But I'm thankful my brother is here to support me." Eros says before Adonis has the chance to formulate a thought.

"I second that. It was…hard when we were first reaped. Knowing one of us would have to die before the other could return home. But…thanks to President Spear…we don't have to worry about that." Adonis says. He doesn't find praising the Capitol as easy as Eros does, but based on the audience reaction he can determine he did a convincing job.

"How wonderful, aren't they just wonderful?" Harmony's enthusiasm sparks a mild excitement in the crowd.

 _But not enough to secure sponsors._ Adonis can't help but think to himself.

"So Adonis, give us a little insight to life back in Ten. I'm sure you both work very hard to support your family." Harmony asks.

"Well, um, our father is mayor, so we're very fortunate. When we were younger, my brother and I would always run around the district playing. We were known for playing in places…we weren't allowed to." Adonis reveals. He feels chocked up by the end of his answer. Eros smiles, as if confirming the story, yet deep inside he knows there's something Adonis isn't telling him. Something that make up for the years of silence he got from his brother.

However, the time for that revelation must wait. The buzzer goes off, indicating the end of the Herier brother's interview.

* * *

And with that, the interviews are complete. Don't forget to review!

There are only two or three more chapters before the bloodbath (the last night in the Capitol, the launch, and most likely one short Capitol chapter).

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #3: Ferris Marlowe, Aeryn Malvo

Alliance #4: Holly James, Pepper Lokma

Alliance #5: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods, Elise Linderman

Alliance #6: Yeong-Ja Song, Eddie Francie

Alliance #7: Magnolia Appleton, Ivy David

Alliance #8: Max Wingfield, James Holden

Alliance #9: Quinn Effex, Casper Seabird

Alone: Filly Detroit, Pandora Vivinne-Sherman, Thread Hawkins, Zay Gaura, Hodaka Granger, Tatum Murray, Fawn Hill, Nat Ali, Aaran Surge, Burgundy Mulligan, Ari West, Travis Arbroath, Clemencia Leocadia, Warren Faulkner, Ashleigh Caine, Clyde Fermini, Mathias Hayes


	27. The Last Night

Thread Hawkins, District 8

Thread sits curled up on the couch, watching the Capitol recaps of the interviews. He isn't really focused on the screen, it's merely a distraction from his immanent death.

"Hey." He hears a soft voice say behind him. He turns to see Pandora standing by the dining table.

"Hi." He responds politely. He doesn't need to ask why she's still awake. He understands it too well.

"May I sit?" Pandora asks, moving closer to the couch. Thread nods. He makes room for her and she takes a seat next to him.

"What are you watching?" She asks. Thread turns back to the TV, noticing the program has switched off of Harmony Winters and Maxwell Cox discussing the interviews to something else.

"It was a recap of the interviews, but I'm not sure what this is." Thread says. "It must be some sort of Capitol drama show." He adds on. As he reaches for the remote, Pandora stops him.

"No, leave it on. I don't think I can bear to watch anything related to the Hunger Games." She says. Thread nods.

The two of them sit in silence for a while, unsure what to say. It's Pandora that eventually breaks the silence.

"Thread?" She says softly. Thread looks at her.

"Yes?"

"Could we have a truce? Out in the arena? I just…I just don't want to kill you." Pandora turns her head, but there's no mistaking the tears in her eyes. Thread nods.

"I don't think I could kill anyone." He says softly. He pauses before saying, "We could have an alliance. Work together."

"You would want that?" Pandora asks him. She didn't think someone would want to be her ally. What could she have to offer, compared to all the others?

"Yes, I think so. I mean, yes. I want to ally." Thread fumbles his words, but it doesn't phase Pandora. She's simply relieved she will have someone watching her back. Maybe, just maybe, they can pull off the win.

Of course, to do that they're going to have to learn how to kill before they can come home.

* * *

Tatum Murray, District 9

Tatum lies in bed, drifting in between her dreams and her reality. Her reality is much darker than her dreams. In her dreams, she can be anywhere she wants. Most would dream of being back home, back with their friends and families. But Tatum's family can't stand her, and she doesn't have any friends anymore. She had Anna until she was thirteen, and then she found Jasyn.

So instead, Tatum dreams of living in the Capitol as a citizen rather than a tribute. How simple life would be living without fear of getting killed.

In Tatum's dream, she is a little older. She wears a long ballgown with a scarf and heels. Her hair is up in a complex hairdo, one Tatum could never recreate on her own.

A man comes up to her. In reality, Tatum has no idea who this man is. But in her dream, Tatum feels a jolt of excitement. The same feeling Jasyn used to give her.

The man takes Tatum's hand and leads her towards the sound of a party she hadn't recognized until now. He opens the door for her, leading her into a ballroom. There, she is surrounded by dozens of others like her. Some smile at her, some wave.

The man takes Tatum to the center of the ballroom and they begin dancing. The music drones out the voices that surround them. Minutes pass like seconds in Tatum's dream.

Just as she begins to feel secure, she can feel herself being pulled out of her dream. She watches as the crowd disappears first, followed by the room. She tries to hold onto her date for dear life, but he too disappears into the dark.

Tatum's eyes flutter open, her body cold. She looks over at the clock on her nightstand. 1:02am.

Tatum rolls over on her other side. She closes her eyes, longing to return to her dream. Longing to escape the nightmare that is her current life.

Unfortunately for Tatum, things are going to get worse before they can get better. A lot worse.

* * *

Travis Arbroath, District 9

Travis sits at the small desk in his room, pencil in one hand, paper in the other. He strokes the lead back and forth on the paper, slowly creating something out of nothing.

Travis couldn't sleep. It's a mystery to him how tributes in the past have managed to rest their final night in the Capitol. He wonders how they look so awake when they first enter the arena.

 _Must be adrenaline._ He returns to his drawing. Each stroke of the pencil slowly revealing another detail of Ralph, his favorite cow back home.

He hopes his parents are taking good care of his pets while he's away. His father was never a huge fan of Ralph, or Aster, the family cat. He knows his parents are taking good care of their dog, Cal, and Aster can fend for herself. But Ralph needs to be fed by his humans.

 _They're taking care of him._ Travis reminds himself. _They promised they would._ Travis finishes Ralph's face and moves to complete his body. He repeats these motions time and time again, until the drawing is complete. He puts the pencil down, unaware how stiff his hand had gotten. He massages his fingers with his other hand and closes his eyes, feeling the wave of exhaustion come over him.

Travis makes his way over to his bed. He pulls the covers up and listens to the sounds of the Capitol. The commotion from earlier has subsided. The Capitol citizens have finally gone to rest.

As Travis slowly fades into sleep, he hopes the Gamemakers will put animals in the arena. Not muttations, like they usually do, but friendly animals. Maybe there will be a cow. A friendly cow. One that will encourage Travis to win.

With these nice thoughts in his head, Travis finds sleep.

* * *

Warren Faulkner, District 11

Warren sits in the small library, looking at all the books he doesn't have time to read. Back home, Warren had to work full time to support his family, which drastically cut into his schooling. He couldn't stand not learning, so he took it upon himself to study whenever he had extra time, as rare as it was. He looks down at the book in front of him, _The Great War._ A fictionalized version of the civil war that ended with the creation of the games, Warren can't help but admire the strength of the main character, despite the obvious flaws in the story.

Warren knows he shouldn't be in here. It's nearly dawn, meaning someone will be entering his room soon to wake him, to bring him to a hovercraft that will travel to the site of the arena, the future graveyards for at least forty six children.

Maybe he could just stay here, in the library. Maybe they'd never find him. Maybe they'd let him go, who would notice if he was gone? But he knows that would never happen. Too much hype lies on these games. The president would never allow for one of them to just leave.

Warren makes his way out of the library and back into his room. He doesn't think he will be able to get any more sleep, not at this hour, but he doesn't want to bring unwanted attention to himself.

Warren daydreams about home. He dreams about his only "friend" back home, the district's butcher. Fraser is like Warren, avoiding others as much as possible. But Warren is a great help around the shop, and Fraser enjoys teaching Warren about different things. Fraser taught Warren more than his own father. Warren wonders if his blood family misses him. He doubts it. He was never the favorite child.

He wonders if his family will even mourn him if he dies.

* * *

Two more chapters before the bloodbath!

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #3: Ferris Marlowe, Aeryn Malvo

Alliance #4: Holly James, Pepper Lokma

Alliance #5: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods, Elise Linderman

Alliance #6: Yeong-Ja Song, Eddie Francie

Alliance #7: Magnolia Appleton, Ivy David

Alliance #8: Max Wingfield, James Holden

Alliance #9: Quinn Effex, Casper Seabird

Alliance #10: Pandora Vivienne-Sherman, Thread Hawkins

Alone: Filly Detroit, Zay Gaura, Hodaka Granger, Tatum Murray, Fawn Hill, Nat Ali, Aaran Surge, Burgundy Mulligan, Ari West, Travis Arbroath, Clemencia Leocadia, Warren Faulkner, Ashleigh Caine, Clyde Fermini, Mathias Hayes


	28. The Morning Of The Games

President Spear

Spear watches as the sun peaks over the mountains. He drinks his coffee, waiting for the arrival of his dear friend.

There's a knock at the door. He doesn't need to ask who it is. She's never late.

"Let her in." Spear commands. Casper Thorn nods and opens the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Jackson asks. It's hard to miss the annoyance in her voice.

"I just wanted to check in before you left for the control room." Spear says. "Is everything set up in the cornucopia?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Jackson snaps back. Spear narrows his eyes.

"As president of Panem, it's my duty to oversee these Games, wouldn't you agree?" Spear responds slowly. He nods his head, dismissing his old friend.

Jackson turns towards the door. Just as she's about to step out, Spear says, "Alicia, do me a favor, and never have that attitude with me. Consider this your final warning." She acknowledges his comment without responding, and exits the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

Alicia Jackson

Blood boiling, Jackson boards her hovercraft that will take her to the control room for this years Games. Her fists clench at the thought of Spear. Their relationship has always benefited Alicia. She has had the power without the responsibility. She's influential and respected, while avoiding the mundane tasks of ruling. But now, Spear has thrown that dynamic away. As if the last two and a half decades of friendship has meant nothing to him.

As Jackson arrives at her control room, her mind is full of ideas. Ideas for _her_ Games. Ideas that she will implement without retaliation from Spear.

"Let the Games begin, Spear." She whispers to herself.

* * *

One more chapter until the bloodbath! I hope you guys are enjoying these Capitol interlude chapters, I enjoy writing them.

Don't forget to review!


	29. The Launch

James Holden, District 3

James' eyes shoot open when there's a loud knocking at his door. He wonders who it could be. Could it be his friend Bishop, coming to bring him home? Oh, the joy!

James hops out of bed and opens the door. He's saddened to see his escort standing there, arms crossed.

"Get dressed! We are leaving in two minutes!" Techna tells James, shutting the door to give him privacy. James runs over to his dresser and puts on a simple black shirt and cargo pants. He takes a long sleeved shirt and wraps it around his shoulders, creating a cape that falls at his waist. He opens his door, expecting to see Techna there, but she has disappeared.

James goes into the dining area and grabs a banana off of the buffet. He eats it while pacing around the room. He's surprised no one else has joined him.

Just as he finishes his snack, Techna enters the dining room with his three district partners.

"Follow me!" Techna exclaims as she leads the four into the elevator and up to the roof. She leads them onto a hovercraft, where they join the four tributes from Four and Five.

James sits next to Max, the tense silence in the air not phasing him at all. It doesn't matter he's traveling to the arena that will likely be where he spends his last moments.

Instead of worrying, James enjoys the scenery that passes outside the window.

* * *

Alexis Clafin, District 6

Alexis grips Romeo tightly as they walk towards the hovercraft. Even though it's warm outside, she can't help but shiver. Romeo has been trying to calm her, trying to remind her that they have a good chance. But all his encouragement goes in through one ear and out the other.

The odds are not in her favor, and she knows it.

She boards the hovercraft with Romeo and her other two district partners, along with eight other tributes. No one says a word as one of the Capitol workers injects each of them with a tracker. No one says a word as the hovercraft rises into the air and shoots off into the direction of the arena.

A couple minutes into the ride, Alexis shuts her eyes. She blocks out the noises created by the flying hovercraft and the occasional movement coming from the tributes around her. With all these noises blocked out, Alexis can picture back home. She pictures her home, her parents, and her brother. She remembers a time when she was safe from harm and surrounded by family and love.

Now, she's just surrounded by dozens of children who want to see her dead.

She keeps her eyes shut for the remainder of the ride. She tries taking deep breaths to keep her calm, but she can't seem to find the air. Romeo can see this and takes her hand. In this moment, she can let herself relax. She knows he will be by her side throughout the arena. With his help, they will both see District 6 again.

The nice thoughts are enough to keep her calm for the remainder of the hovercraft flight.

* * *

Nat Ali, District 5

Nat isn't phased by the hovercraft flight. She isn't phased when they land, or when the avoxes lead them off of the ship and into the underground maze. She lets the avox lead her into her launch room, the last room that she will see.

She waits patiently for her stylist to come with the outfit. They don't say a word as they unbox it. Nat puts on thin leggings and a thin track suit. She slips on snug boots.

"The material is waterproof and the boots are built to have good traction. I would expect water, and sand." Her stylist explains. Nat nods. It doesn't phase her. She won't make it far enough for the outfit to have any use.

Ironically enough, this is the happiest Nat has ever been. Her entire life, she's been told she was worthless because she didn't like boys. She never knew the love of a mother, a father, nor a sibling. She had always dreamed of the pain ending. And now she has that opportunity.

She gives her stylist a hug. She truly believes her stylist cared about her, wanted her to be the best she can be.

"Thank you. For everything." Nat says to her stylist, her friend. Or at least, the closest thing she'd ever come to a friend.

"Tributes, please enter your tubes." Maxwell Cox's voice echoes through the room. Nat steps into her tube. She smiles. It's the first smile her stylist has seen from her.

The tube slowly rises into the arena. Nat shuts her eyes. She keeps them shut. As the tube stops moving, she is overwhelmed with senses. She can hear the waves crashing on a beach behind her. She can smell the salt in the air. To her right, she can hear birds chirping. A gust of wind blows by. She can hear the rustling of leaves.

She doesn't open her eyes. She doesn't care to see the arena. She takes a deep breath, her last breath, before taking a step off of her plate.

There is no pain for Nat. Only the sweet relief of silence.

* * *

Mathias Hayes, District 12

Mathias takes in his surroundings. He hears the explosion, but its blocked by the cornucopia sitting directly in front of him. To his left, is a large rainforest. To his right, the ocean. On the beach, he can see a small wooden boat, only large enough for two people.

He glances behind him. The beach leads to a tall building, one that is probably many miles away from where he's currently standing. He looks back towards the forest. At the peak of the trees, he can barely make out the tip of a mountain.

He looks back at the cornucopia. The voice of Maxwell Cox counts down, slowly.

"60, 59, 58…"

 _Something is wrong._ The voice in Mathias's head won't shut up. He tries to shake it out. He's in the fucking Hunger Games, of course things are wrong!

But then he sees it. Or rather, doesn't see it. He looks all around the ground in front of him. He looks into the cornucopia, the large metal structure that typically holds lots of goodies for the tributes to fight over.

It doesn't matter how many times Mathias blinks. It doesn't change the fact there's _nothing._

"30, 29, 28..."

He looks at other tributes, particularly the Careers. They seem just as confused, just as irritated as Mathias. He swears under his breath.

It doesn't change the fact there is not a single piece of gear in this bloodbath.

"3..2...1..."

The sound of the gong fills the arena.

* * *

The bloodbath is here! Don't forget to review, now that we're in the Games these tributes will start dropping like flies.

48th:Nat Ali, killed by explosion-Nat was submitted as a bloodbath, but I always found myself pitying her. She had such a sad backstory, I didn't want her to have a painful death. Rest in peace, Nat. You're definitely happier now.


	30. The Bloodbath

President Spear

Lucas Spear sits in his office, watching as the forty-eight tributes rise into the arena. He knows as soon as the camera focuses on the cornucopia that Alicia disobeyed his direct orders. He knows she will do everything in her power to spite him. All of those years they could trust each other mean nothing to her anymore. He knows she will have to be dealt with sooner rather than later. But for the moment, all he can do is watch the 50th Hunger Games commence.

He's taken aback by the first death. He can't remember the last time a tribute died from pedestal explosion. He pities the girl.

 _At least she doesn't have to suffer._ Spear tries to push the guilt out of his mind as the gong goes off. Since there are no supplies to rush for, nearly half of the tributes rush into the surrounding area. A good portion rush into the forest, some stopping to unite with their allies, some just running.

Some of the unlucky few stumble around the cornucopia, unsure of where to go. Spear watches as the two small boys from Three find themselves in the grasps two Careers. He watches as Crystal strangles James, and Blade bash Max's head in with a rock. Spear isn't quite sure where he found a rock of that size.

Some tributes rush the beach. He watches little Pandora from Eight struggle in the sand, unsure if she should try to swim or run. Before she knows it, Hayley Onyx tackles her into the water. Hayley holds Pandora's head under the water until she stops moving.

Spear watches Blade Saito smash another tributes head in with a rock, this time it's the head of Tatum Murray.

Back by the beach, two tributes appear to fight over the boat, Travis and Aeryn. Unfortunately for them, they are attacked by Tristan and Hayley. Travis's death is painless, a quick snap to the neck from Tristan. Aeryn isn't as lucky. Just like with Pandora, Hayley drowns her in the ocean water.

Spear isn't surprised to see the fight has made its way into the woods. He watches as Aaran Surge stabs Quinn Effex through the back with a large, sharp branch. Quinn collapses onto the ground, blood pooling from where she lays. Aaran is about to make the final blow when Casper Seabird tackles him to the ground. There is a short struggle that ends with Casper strangling Aaran. Once Aaran stops twitching, Casper rushes over to his ally. But the light in her eyes has faded.

Casper turns quickly as he hears footsteps. He is met by Romeo and Alexis. They have a brief stare-down before Casper moves in to attack. Romeo is faster, and gets the upper hand with a punch to the head. Casper stumbles back, and Romeo takes the opportunity to shove Casper into a tree. Casper falls, landing head first onto a rock besides his fallen ally.

A dozen feet away, Crystal straddles Magnolia Appleton, pinning her arms down with her feet. She kills Magnolia quickly with a rock. Besides her, Maeve stomps on Filly Detroit's head.

Spear notices the boat is clear, other than the bodies that lay near it. Fawn must notice it too, because she makes a run for it. She makes it into the water before Tristan stops her. Like his other kill, he makes it quick and painless.

Deep in the forest, Clyde finds himself at the front of some sort of cabin. He takes a step inside, only to see Mathias found it first. At a quick glance, the cabin doesn't seem to hold anything of value. But when Mathias turns around, with a spear in hand and a small backpack over his shoulder, Clyde puts two and two together. Unfortunately, Mathias is quicker with the spear than Clyde is with his feet.

Back in the center of the cornucopia, the Careers finish off the remaining tributes. Maeve strangles Holly, and Alexandrine strangles Ivy. Minnow and Mako stand on the beach, drowning Ferris and Zay respectively. They drop their bodies into the water when they finish.

The cameras cut back and forth to different tributes, showing who is left alive, but it's clear the fighting is done.

* * *

With that, the bloodbath is over! I decided it would be best to write the viewpoint of someone not in the arena, since there were so many tributes.

Don't forget to review! I'm sorry if one of your tributes died, there were a good amount of bloodbath tributes but I still ended up having to kill some that weren't specifically bloodbath.

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #3: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods, Elise Linderman

Alone: Hodaka Granger, Burgundy Mulligan, Ari West, Clemencia Leocadia, Warren Faulkner, Ashleigh Caine, Mathias Hayes, Pepper Lokma, Yeong-Ja Song, Thread Hawkins


	31. Day One

Hayley Onyx, District 4

Hayley stands on the beach, looking out into the water. She uses the quiet to collect herself from the bloodbath, and creates a game plan.

The cannons begin firing. 18 in total. 18 dead, 30 left.

Out in the distance, Hayley can see the faint distinction of an island. Not a large island, but there's definitely one. Based on the lack of supplies in the cornucopia, the boat, and this island, Hayley knows it can only mean one thing.

"What are you looking at?" Tristan asks from behind. She turns to face it. With a cocky smile on her face, she responds.

"My dear Tristan, I'm looking at sweet victory." She winks at him before walking past him. The temptation to take the boat and leave by herself is strong, but she wants to talk to Maeve first. Out of everyone in the Careers, Hayley respects Maeve the most.

"Hey." Hayley calls out to Maeve. Out of her peripheral, she can see Tristan has followed her, clearly not content with her answer on the beach. She rolls her eyes.

"There's an island out in the distance. I want to take the boat and see what's on it." She says. Maeve looks out at the ocean. She squints, but Hayley knows she won't be able to make it out. Unlike Hayley, Maeve hasn't spent her entire life around the ocean.

"Okay. The boat is big enough to hold two. You and I can take it over there." Maeve suggests. Hayley nods. She's about to speak up when Tristan butts in.

"We should let Alexandrine know. She might want to send someone over as well." He says. Hayley rolls her eyes.

"Finders keepers, Tristan. Do you want throw out our advantage?" Hayley tries to explain.

"It's unfair to leave them in the dark. How would you feel if they did something and didn't tell us?" He says, clearly irritated at Hayley's lack of honor. The two of them look towards Maeve for answers.

"Tristan is right. I'll let Alexandrine know. She can elect to send somebody, or we can stick to the original plan." Hayley is about to open her mouth, but Maeve cuts her off, "The games _just_ started, we aren't going to win any favors by going behind their backs immediately." And with that, Maeve walks away towards Alexandrine. Hayley lets out a sigh. She glares at Tristan, irritated at him for opening his big mouth.

* * *

Mako Swanson, District 4

"I don't like it." Minnow whispers to her twin. After Maeve told Alexandrine about their plan, Alexandrine immediately told Maeve she was sending someone. After a long deliberation, she decided it should be one of the twins, as they are the best at swimming in case something goes wrong. Mako was elected as the one who would accompany Hayley.

"I know. But don't worry. I can take her." Mako reaffirms his safety to his sister. Minnow rolls her eyes.

"You better come back alive." She gives him a hug.

"Let's go, we're losing daylight." He hears Hayley say. He pulls away from Minnow, pretending to shoot himself in the head with his fingers. Minnow laughs.

"Go, you idiot." He boards the boat alongside Hayley and the two of them take off into the water.

They paddle towards the island, realizing it was a bit further than they thought. Minutes pass, and the two sit in silence. Mako tries to break it.

"What do you think we'll find over there?" He asks her.

"Focus on getting there and we'll find out." Hayley snaps back. It doesn't bother him. His opinion of her won't be changed by a conversation on the boat.

The two arrive at the island. Mako can see supplies spread out around the sand. He sees knives, bread, apples, and water. He thanks the Gamemakers in his mind.

He walks over to a sword, picking it up to examine it. He swings it in the air. It's a little smaller than he'd like, but its a large improvement from the nothing he had prior.

"Grab the valuables and load up the boat." Hayley demands. Mako turns to face her, sword in hand.

"Listen, just because we're from the same district does not mean I won't slice you open with this sword." He snaps. Hayley crosses her arms, unintimidated. Maybe she should be, but that's not quite her style.

"We're wasting time." Hayley pushes past him and grabs a large bag from the ground. She fills it up with a number of supplies.

 _How easy would it be, just to kill her right now._ Mako can't help but think to himself. But that won't bode well, especially on the first day. So he follows her lead by grabbing a bag and filling it up with a variety of food and weapons. He feels relief that the Careers have the upper hand.

 _Let the games begin._

* * *

Eros Herier, District 10

Adonis and Eros traverse through the large forest in front of them. They've seen a brief glance of a tribute here and there, but they've always been far enough away to not see the brothers or not care.

"What are we looking for?" Eros asks his brother. His body is still on high alert from the bloodbath, the anxiety has not suppressed. Maybe its the lack of weapons, or the idea that nearly two dozen tributes want him dead. Regardless, walking around in a forest is not helping his anxiety.

"We're looking for a water source, and shelter. I might be able to craft a knife, or spear, out of the fallen branches, but we need to keep moving. We need to get away from the Careers base." Adonis answers.

"I doubt the Careers will stay in the Cornucopia this year. There's no supplies, so there's nothing tying them there." Eros says. Out of habit, he turns to look over his shoulder. He doesn't see anyone.

"Eros, look." Adonis says softly. Eros turns back around. He is shocked to see a small building situation in front of them. He gets excited, and for a moment he forgets about the wandering threats in the arena.

Eros runs up to the building. He slowly opens the door up, peaking inside. The room is extremely small, holding only a bed and a trunk.

"It doesn't look like anyones been here." Eros tells his brother. The two of them enter the cabin. Eros takes a seat on the bed as Adonis opens up the trunk to see whats inside.

"Oh my god." He says softly. Eros leans in to see what his brother found. What he sees shocks him. In the trunk sits one small satchel, a knife, and a water bottle.

"I guess we're not out of the game yet." Eros says, laughing with relief. His brother grabs the satchel and puts the empty water bottle inside.

"Now all we need is a water source. We can hunt with this knife, and sleep here if we need to." Adonis says. Eros nods. He's about to speak up when the creaking of the door takes his attention.

Standing at the door is a small boy. Eros doesn't know the boys name, but recognizes him from training. He's from Five.

The boy doesn't even try to run. He stands there until Adonis shoves the knife into his heart. He collapses on the floor of the cabin. Eros stares in shock at the body on the floor. He can't speak, can't find the words to say anything. It's his brother that breaks the silence.

"Come on, we should go."

* * *

Ari West, District 9

 _BOOM!_

The canon startles Ari. He walks along the beach, trying to put as much distance between him and the Careers. He didn't feel too comfortable trekking around in the woods. Less of a chance of someone sneaking up on him.

The canon firing might have been a victim of the Careers, leading him to believe they are out hunting. This causes him to increase his walking speed.

In the distance, he sees a lighthouse. He hopes that will provide the safety he desires.

He gets to the base of the lighthouse. He walks around it a few times, looking for a sign of another person. After he's confident no one else has been there, he enters the lighthouse. The bottom floor is empty, other than a spiral staircase that leads up to the top. He closes the door behind him and locks it. Hopefully if anyone else comes by it they won't try to break in.

Ari climbs his way up to the top. When he gets to the top, he is surprised to see a bed and a chest sitting on the top floor. Beside that is the lamp that he assumes will illuminate at nighttime. Windows surround him, giving him a good view of those outside, but the height of the lighthouse leaves Ari confident no one will see him looking out.

He allows himself a brief moment to relax. He lays on the bed, surprised at how comfortable it is. After a week on a Capitol bed, it doesn't quite compare, but Ari expected most of his nights would be spent on the floor, so this is a pleasant surprise.

He peeks out the window over his bed. He looks out into the ocean, that seems to stretch further than the eye could see. He can see an island in the distance, but only the one. He saw the boat on the beach by the cornucopia, so he knows that the island will belong to the Careers. He doesn't think a person could swim there without drowning.

A movement near the beach catches his eye. As he expected, the Careers gather around the boat. They seem to be helping two Careers out of the boat. He can just make out two backpacks, and one of them carries a sword. It takes him a moment to put two and two together.

 _The island is full of supplies. And they all belong to the Careers._ The thought makes his heart sink. He thought the lack of supplies in the cornucopia would tip the odds in his favor, in everyones favor besides the Careers. But watching tributes starve or dehydrate to death is frowned upon in the Capitol. Of course the Gamemakers would provide supplies, even if it's unconventional.

Ari watches as two different Careers board the boat. They take off back towards the island. Ari watches them for a while before remembering the chest in his own room. He opens it up and gasps. Inside sits two loaves of bread, three packs of berries, and a pack of jerky. There's also one full canteen of water and a medium sized satchel. Ari grabs the canteen and takes a few sips, only now realizing the extent of his thirst. He drinks sparingly though, as he doesn't have a permanent water source. He wonders what the Gamemakers put in the arena as a source of water. Maybe there's a lake in the forest. Maybe the ocean is secretly fresh water.

Ari allows himself to relax on the bed, letting his mind wander.

* * *

Alexis Clafin, District 6

Alexis and Romeo have been traveling through the forest all day. Alexis can't get her mind off of the bloodbath. How jarring it was to escape with nothing. How Romeo killed another boy without a single hesitation. On the surface, she knows it was inevitable. Dozens more have to die before she has a chance of returning home. But the thought still bothers her.

They find themselves closing in on the mountain.

"Should we go in?" Alexis asks warily. The idea of being trapped inside a mountain does not sit well with her.

"I'd say so. The less visible we are, the safer we'll be." Romeo explains. He takes a step in an opening and Alexis follows behind.

For the most part, the cave system only has one path. After about half an hour of searching, they come across a split in the path. They decide to take the left passage, keeping a mental note to loop back and take the right passage later. Deeper they go into the cave, which is illuminated by torches nailed into the wall. Romeo spent some time trying to take one down, but they're too strongly bolted in place.

A noise catches Alexis's attention. She turns in the direction she hears the noise. She comes across another split in the path.

"Do you hear that sound?" She asks Romeo. She can't quite make out the sound, but she knows she hears something.

"No, what sound?" Romeo responds. She motions for him to keep quiet as she listens harder. She realizes the sound is coming from the left path, so she moves in that direction. The passage comes to and end, but not before it opens into a wide formation of water. Alexis runs to the edge of the water. She dips her hands in and brings them to her face.

"It's not salt water." She says with relief.

"It might not be completely safe to drink, at least not without purifying it." Romeo says halfheartedly.

"I know, but we don't really have a lot of options." Alexis says.

"I know. How about we only drink a little? Enough for us to not be thirsty. After we get some rest, we can try to find supplies." Romeo suggests. Alexis agrees, not really having another option. She allows herself to slowly drink the water, trying to block out the bad thoughts.

* * *

Yeong-Ja Song, District 3

Yeong-Ja walks through the forest, finding herself walking without a purpose. She can't get over her guilt of losing her ally immediately. She wanted to save them, she truly did. But when she saw the Careers had gotten to them first, she had to make the split second decision to take flight rather than fight. She's not proud of herself. She knows Eddie's family will be cursing her as they go to sleep, knowing their son will never return home.

Yeong-Ja wipes the tears out of her eyes. She refuses to be seen as weak, not now when it seems like her only chance of getting supplies is through sponsors.

A snap of a branch causes her to jump around. A boy, one of the boys from Eight stands and stares at her, eyes wide. He looks around, and Yeong-Ja can tell he's deciding whether he should run or not.

"I won't hurt you." Yeong-Ja says softly. She kneels to one knee to appear less threatening. "Yeong-Ja. What's your name?"

"Thread." He says so quietly Yeong-Ja has to take a second before she understands what he said.

"Well Thread, my ally died. I was hoping someone could have my back out here in the arena."

Yeong-Ja can see the uncertainty in Thread's eyes. She doesn't blame him. There are dozens of other tributes out there that would kill him, that would kill both of them, in a heartbeat to return home.

"Okay." Thread says. Yeong-Ja nods. Standing from her kneeling position, she looks around the woods.

"So, do you know how to navigate this place yet?" She asks. Thread shakes his head.

"No. Everything looks the same." Thread says.

"It does. Why don't we keep walking away from the cornucopia and hope something better appears?" Yeong-Ja suggests. Thread nods his head in agreement and together, the pair heads off deeper into the woods.

* * *

Pepper Lokma, District 7

Pepper sits at the top of the tallest tree she could see. She didn't put too much distance between herself and the cornucopia, but the tree she's in is high enough and well covered enough that she knows no other tribute will ever see her.

Night falls on the arena. Pepper feels a hunger in her stomach. Wishing it would go away, she chews on some of the leaves that surround her. She doesn't recognize this type of tree, they must be so far away from District 7 that these trees don't grow in that climate. Regardless, they give her mouth something to do and help distract her from the pain.

Pepper isn't sure what to do anymore. She and Holly had a game plan, and even if it went sideways Pepper was confident they would figure something out together. But now Holly is dead and all the tributes lack supplies. And Pepper can't figure out why.

The sound of the anthem blasts through the arena. Pepper looks up to see the seal projected into the sky. She waits for the faces of the dead to appear.

Along with the picture of the tribute and the district number, the Capitol has been kind enough to put their name alongside their district number. Pepper knows they didn't do it for them in the arena. No, she's sure it was done for the Capitol citizens who couldn't distinguish two tributes from each other.

Pepper watches the first face fade in and out; Ferris. Ferris is followed by James, Max, and Nat. So many tributes.

Pepper watches Holly's face fade in and out of the sky. She realizes Holly is the only death from her district. Ash and Marshal made it.

Pepper wonders if they would be worth seeking out. But then she remembers their third ally, and the idea leaves her. Pepper doesn't want to ally with someone like that girl. She feels safer alone.

Pepper adjusts herself on the large branch, positioning herself so there's no room for her to fall. She shuts her eyes and prays night comes quickly.

* * *

Evan Floyd, District 1

Evan works with Alexandrine to separate the supplies retrieved from the island equally between the two groups. Despite the lack of hunting, much to many of the Career's irritation, the newfound weapons will certainly give them the advantage over the rest of the tributes.

"How many swords do you have?" Evan asks Alexandrine. She looks over her supplies.

"Three." She says. Evan nods, adding it to his own groups pile.

"Three medkits aren't going to split evenly." Evan says. Alexandrine shrugs.

"I'll take the two. You take this." Alexandrine hands him a large spear, the only one of this size.

"How is it going over here?" Maeve enters the cornucopia. She looks over at both Careers piles.

"It's going. Not everything can be split evenly, but I'd say we both have a good amount of supplies." Evan says. Maeve looks over his pile, her groups pile. Two swords, six throwing knives, an axe, two spears, six full water bottles, two dozen bread rolls, a dozen apples, half a dozen pack of berries, and four sleeping bags. Alexandrine's pile is similar, but Maeve notices she has something they don't.

"What's with the net?" She asks Alexandrine.

"The twins wanted it to fish. They were going to take it out on the boat in the morning." She says flatly. Maeve slowly nods.

"Alright. Thanks, Evan. You can go." Maeve takes Evans spot by the supplies as Evan goes to leave. He takes a moment to stretch out his back.

Outside the cornucopia, Casper has set up a fire most of the Careers are settled around. Some, like Mako and Minnow, are engaged in conversation. Others, like Blade and Hayley, are doing their own thing. Evan walks up to the fire and takes a seat next to Tristan.

"Good job today, with the supplies." Evan says to his ally. Tristan shrugs.

"No need to thank me. I was simply doing my job." He explains. Evan leans back.

"You must feel at home here, on the beach." Evan says. Tristan looks out into the ocean.

"Yeah. I guess." He says. Evan understands the feeling. Homesick.

"Tomorrow will be more exciting, I guess. Maeve is going to send people out hunting." Evan says. As boring as it may be to stay put in one place all day, Evan hasn't mustered up the stomach to hunt for other tributes, for other children.

Evan knows there's no way to avoid killing, unless you want to be killed. But he doesn't want to engage yet. He doesn't want to lose himself, to become someone he hates, like so many victors before him. No, he refuses to see that happen to himself.

* * *

Here is day one in the arena! I can't promise every day will have 8 POVs, but it'll be between 4-8 depending how much action and how many tributes are left.

Don't forget to review!

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #3: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods, Elise Linderman

Alliance #4: Yeong-Ja Song, Thread Hawkins

Alone: Hodaka Granger, Burgundy Mulligan, Ari West, Clemencia Leocadia, Warren Faulkner, Ashleigh Caine, Mathias Hayes, Pepper Lokma

DEATHS

48th: Nat Ali (D5F)

47th: James Holden (D3M)

46th: Max Wingfield (D3M)

45th: Pandora Vivenne-Sherman (D8F)

44th: Tatum Murray (D9F)

43rd: Travis Arbroath (D9M)

42nd: Aeryn Malvo (D6F)

41st: Quinn Effex (D5F)

40th: Aaran Surge (D6M)

39th: Casper Seabird (D5M)

38th: Magnolia Appleton (D11F)

37th: Filly Detroit (D11F)

36th: Fawn Hill (D12F)

35th: Clyde Fermini (D12M)

34th: Holly James (D7F)

33rd: Ivy David (D11F)

32nd: Ferris Marlowe (D3F)

31st: Zay Gaura (D11M)


	32. Day Two: Part 1

Maeve Landstone, District 2

Maeve leans against the metal structure as the sun begins to rise. She wasn't able to sleep much last night, leaving her to stay on guard. Her anxiety keeps her awake.

She hears faint rustling coming from inside the cornucopia. Evan comes out from the cornucopia, stretching out his back. Only half of her alliance was able to sleep in a sleeping bag, and Evan was not part of that half.

"Morning." Evan says. Maeve looks over at him.

"Hi." She says flatly. Most of her emotions are suppressed by her feelings of inadequacy.

"So boss, what's the plan for today?" Evan asks. Maeve stares down the beach. _What are the plans for today?_ , she wonders.

"Hunting. We have enough supplies, we shouldn't waste it." She says. "I'll take Crane and Hayley out for the first hunt." Evan nods.

"Sounds good. Let me know if you need anything from me." Evan pats Maeve on the back before joining Alexandrine at the fire pit.

More rustling from inside the cornucopia tells her that the rest of her group is waking. She goes over towards the food stash, quickly rations out breakfast, and begins dispersing it through her group.

"That's it?" Hayley says when Maeve hands her two apples.

"Yes." Maeve says firmly. "We can't risk running out of food." She turns and leaves before Hayley can complain more.

Maeve walks out to the beach and stares out into the water. Not too far out, she can see Mako and Minnow in the boat, fishing with the net. She finds herself clenching with anger, realizing the lack of respect within the Career pack. Maybe they should have never split up, it seems to have caused more harm than help.

"I didn't send them." The voice of Alexandrine makes Maeve turn around.

"What?" Maeve responds, unsure what she's talking about.

"Mako and Minnow. I didn't ask them to fish, they went off without telling me." Alexandrine explains. Maeve slowly nods, but doesn't respond. She turns back out to watch the waves hit the beach. Behind her, she can hear Alexandrine walking away, leaving Maeve alone with her thoughts.

Though, those tend to be more dangerous than she'd like.

* * *

Marshal Woods, District 7

"We should go back towards the cornucopia." Elise says for the fifth time.

"It's only going to get us killed." Marshal explains, for the fifth time. Hunger is taking atoll on him and his two allies. They were able to find a small pool of water last night, but by morning it had evaporated. Weaponless and malnourished, Elise believes stealing from the Careers will be their best bet.

"We don't even know if they have anything. The cornucopia was empty." Ash has tried reasoning.

"There's no way the Gamemakers would allow their precious Careers to go hungry so soon. They have supplies." She's always countered. Unlike Marshal, Ash doesn't have the will to continue with his logic.

The trio comes across the edge of the forest and find themselves staring at a mountain. It's Ash who points out the opening.

"Is it safe to enter?" He asks Marshal. Marshal shrugs. It's not like he would know any more than his allies.

"We might as well go in. Better than walking around the woods, waiting for somebody to attack." Marshal says. Elise crosses her arms, but to Marshal's surprise, she doesn't say anything.

Marshal leads the way through the caves, wary of an attack. He hugs the right wall, even as the path split. After nearly twenty minutes of exploration, he finds the path has ended. A small crate sits at the edge of the wall.

Marshal approaches the crate, surprised to see it filled to the brim with items. Two knives, two full water bottles, two loaves of bread, and a medkit. A bag sits to the left of the crate. Marshal takes the bag and begins putting the supplies in the bag. He opens one of the water bottles, takes a sip, and passes it to Ash. He passes one of the loaves of bread around and before long, it's gone. Elise wants to eat the second loaf as well, but Marshal stops her.

"We need to save it until we have another food source." He tells her.

"We have two knives. We can hunt, isn't that our food source?" She snaps back.

"No. Until the food is in our possession, we don't have another source." He watches Elise roll her eyes.

"Let me have the second knife." Elise says, reaching her hand out. Marshal doesn't move.

"Why?" He snaps back.

"You can't protect us all." She says with a hint of malice in her voice. Marshal shakes his head no.

"She's right." He hears Ash say quietly. Marshal glares at Ash. Is he seriously sticking up for her right now?

"Fine. Whatever." Marshal passes Elise the smaller of the two knives. He offers to take first watch as Elise and Ash get rest. As he sits alone, he can't help himself when the dark thoughts come to the forefront of his mind. He can't help but wonder how he got himself into this situation, with an ally he can't trust. All he can wonder is how long will it be before he ends up with a knife lodged between his shoulder blades.

* * *

Burgundy Mulligan, District 8

Burgundy stumbles around the arena. His head is throbbing, his mouth parched. He can't form a thought without it being reduced to mumble in his mind.

After nearly two days of searching, Burgundy hasn't found any viable water source. And now, with the fuzziness taking over, he can't even distinguish where he's already been.

He somehow finds himself back on the beach. He allows himself to collapse to his knees in the sand. He closes his eyes and lets his mind take him out of the arena, back home to Eight. He remembers his friends, the ones that were taken away from him. He remembers Gray, the avox sent to frighten him before the Games. He wonders if Gray is watching now.

Burgundy hears the footsteps rushing up on him. He opens his eyes just in time to see the large figures of six Careers standing over him. One swings a sword at him, and he joins his friends in the afterlife.

* * *

Hodaka Granger, District 9

 _BOOM_

The firing of a cannon shakes Hodaka awake. Her joints feel stiff. She does a quick scan of her area to see if there's anyone near her. Nothing.

She wonders who the cannon belonged to. With so many tributes remaining, there's really no way to know until the faces are shown with the anthem. If Hodoka were to guess, she'd say the cannon belonged to a victim of the Careers. The thought worries her, because it means that they are doing well enough to hunt. Were they sponsored supplies? Were there actually supplies in the Cornucopia that weren't obvious to her at first?

Hodaka puts her hands in the pond, bringing the water to her face. She didn't realize how hard it is to stay clean in the arena. Everyone's so focused on capturing the fight and the hunger, they don't emphasize how bad each tribute smells.

Luckily for Hodaka, she hasn't seen a tribute since the bloodbath. That doesn't mean she isn't struggling. Despite having found a water source pretty quickly, she has no weapons, no food, and no way to get any. Hunger is really taking a toll on her body, especially her energy. Frustration has definitely taken over. All she wants, really, is a chance.

She stands from her pond and does a small lap around the area she's staying in. She's found a bush filled with small berries, but they don't resemble anything she's seen before. She tries to remember the edible food training from the Capitol, but she can't remember. Despite her hunger, she ignores the berries and continues her search.

After some more searching, she still hasn't found anything edible. She worries about straying too far from her pond, as it could be the only water source in the area. Besides, finding her way back to this pond could prove to be problematic with how similar the forest looks.

Feeling a little hopeless, Hodaka returns back to her water source. She allows herself to drink more water to try and distract her from her hunger while coming up with a plan. Hopefully, one will come to mind, otherwise her chances of survival will continue to decrease.

* * *

I wasn't going to split days up into parts, but I decided it would be better for me to write four POVS for two chapters than eight POVS for one chapter. Hopefully, this will help me get chapters out quickly. I also won't update the death list until the next chapter to keep the deaths a surprise and to hopefully encourage people to read the chapter instead of scrolling to the bottom (so the death this chapter won't be listed until next chapter).

Please review! It keeps me motivated to continue this story.

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Blade Saito, Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Hayley Onyx, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Alexis Clafin, Romeo Ford

Alliance #2: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #3: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods, Elise Linderman

Alliance #4: Yeong-Ja Song, Thread Hawkins

Alone: Hodaka Granger, Ari West, Clemencia Leocadia, Warren Faulkner, Ashleigh Caine, Mathias Hayes, Pepper Lokma

DEATHS

48th: Nat Ali (D5F)

47th: James Holden (D3M)

46th: Max Wingfield (D3M)

45th: Pandora Vivenne-Sherman (D8F)

44th: Tatum Murray (D9F)

43rd: Travis Arbroath (D9M)

42nd: Aeryn Malvo (D6F)

41st: Quinn Effex (D5F)

40th: Aaran Surge (D6M)

39th: Casper Seabird (D5M)

38th: Magnolia Appleton (D11F)

37th: Filly Detroit (D11F)

36th: Fawn Hill (D12F)

35th: Clyde Fermini (D12M)

34th: Holly James (D7F)

33rd: Ivy David (D11F)

32nd: Ferris Marlowe (D3F)

31st: Zay Gaura (D11M)

30th: Eddie Francie (D5M)


	33. Day Two: Part 2

Clemencia Leocadia, District 10

 _Pain._ Clemencia's thoughts hardly stray from the one thing that she can't escape from.

 _Rain._ Shortly after the last cannon, the Gamemakers allowed it to rain. It pleased Clemencia. It rejuvenated her, brought new life into her. Distracted her, even. At least for a little bit.

The rain caused the sand to be muddy. Clemencia treks through it, wanting to find shelter for the night.

She finds herself scratching at her wrist. It's swollen from the pain, from the scratches. But she doesn't stop.

 _Lights._ Clemencia watches as a large beam of light appears in the sky. Her eyes follow it back to its origin. A lighthouse.

 _Shelter._ Clemencia changes her path to get to the lighthouse. She tries to avoid walking completely out in the open, for fear of an attack. Not fear of pain, or death, but the fear of what she would do if she had the opportunity to hurt somebody.

She reaches the lighthouse. A quick search around it and Clemencia finds the door. She pulls on it. Nothing. She tries pushing. It feels like something is pushing against her from the other side. Locked. But by who?

Clemencia slams her body against the door. She feels the pain. But she doesn't stop.

Again, and again, and again, Clemencia throws herself against the door of the lighthouse. With every bit of pain, she feels the door weakening.

With one last push, the door gives in. She collapses on top of it, inside of the lighthouse. There's a pain in her shoulder.

She stands and looks up. Nothing.

She begins to climb the stairs, but a noise alerts her to a presence up above. Could it be another tribute? Or maybe a mutt sent by the Gamemakers to try and kill her?

Clemencia reaches the top of the lighthouse. She sees a small boy struggling with the light. He freezes when he notices Clemencia in the room with him.

The boy is about to open his mouth when Clemencia jumps over to him. She gets him in a chokehold and punches his face, a punch that stuns him. The action excites Clemencia.

She drags him over to the stairs and pushes him down the lighthouse. She watches as he hits the ground, ending his screams. The cannon shortly follows.

* * *

Warren Faulkner, District 11

Warren sits on the hard wood floor of the cabin he has taken residence in. He rests his back on the wall, facing the only entrance into the building.

Warren is one of the lucky few, and he knows it. His cabin was filled with a plentiful amount of water and food, along with a rope and a knife, all able to be carried in the large back pack there as well.

Warren worries about how the audience views him. He wonders what the other tributes are up to. Are they keeping the audience engaged? Warren knows he hasn't done anything of interest, especially after finding his current hideout. Sure, he set up a snare not too far from him, but the Games have never been known for their entertainment in survivability. What the Capitol needs is action.

But what are his options? He could hunt for other tributes, play offensively. But the Careers are likely to be doing that, and they will easily over power him. And how many other tributes could he run into that may provide to be a larger threat than anticipated?

Warren stands to stretch out his body as his mind runs through all the various possibilities. He tries to think back to previous games, there's always at least one running on TV back home.

Home. Warren thinks about home. His parents, and his brother, and even the butcher. Warren didn't like too many people back home, but he really did care about them, and he knows they cared about him as well. He knows they'll be watching. He has to stay strong for them. At the minimum, he needs to appear strong.

Warren takes a few drinks of water. He gathers his things before leaving the safety of his cabin to hopefully spark some interest in the Capitol that won't result in his death.

* * *

Mathias Hayes, District 12

Mathias circles his cabin, afraid to stray too far. He holds a hand crafted spear in one hand, eyes fixated on a rabbit about a dozen feet ahead of him. With each step Mathias takes, he gets more and more excited for the kill.

He throws the spear into the body of the rabbit. It squeals as blood leaks from the wound. Mathias rushes over to it and snaps its neck.

He pulls the spear out and takes the rabbit back to his cabin. He starts a small fire and cooks the rabbit.

 _I wonder if my mother is watching._ Mathias thinks to himself. He tries to distract himself with happier thoughts, but happy thoughts don't come easy in the arena.

Once the rabbit is cooked, Mathias kicks out the fire. Luckily for him, the smoke isn't too strong and the foliage from the trees should protect him. At least, that's what Mathias hopes.

Mathias goes back inside his cabin and begins eating the rabbit. He finds it too difficult to skin with a spear, so he does his best to rip the rabbit apart. He feels a wave of relief with each bite, the meal rejuvenating him.

Mathias might have lost hope before, but now he is stronger, more confident. He believes he will be the winner of the 50th Hunger Games.

* * *

Lancia Audren, District 2

Lancia sits in the center of the cornucopia by herself as the anthem plays. Two faces appear in the sky, Burgundy from District 8 and Aristotle from District 9. She isn't phased by either death.

Lancia looks over to her right and sees Sabrina sitting beside her.

"Hi." Sabrina says.

"Hi." Lancia says softly.

"How are you feeling?" Sabrina asks. Lancia shrugs.

"I don't want to be here, but I am. I don't know. Everything is so confusing." Lancia mutters.

A series of rustling Lancia and Sabrina glance into the forest. Lancia grabs her weapon and tenses up. She lets out a sigh of relief when the group of Careers emerge through the bushes.

Most of them ignore Lancia, except Casper, who takes a seat next to her.

"How was it?" Lancia asks. Casper shrugs.

"There was nothing out there. Crane killed the boy from Eight, but Alexandrine, Blade and I didn't see anyone."

"Hm." Lancia says. She glances over to where Sabrina was sitting, but she's vanished.

"Yeah. Hopefully today was interesting enough for the Gamemakers." Casper sighs. Lancia nods.

She doesn't want interesting. She wants to disappear into the world, away from the cameras and staring eyes. But she acknowledges that it's too late for that luxury.

* * *

Hey all, I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I've lost motivation for this story, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish it. I'm going to do my best, as I do have it planned out and a victor in mind.

Please review! It will help me stay motivated to write.

DEATHS

48th: Nat Ali (D5F)

47th: James Holden (D3M)

46th: Max Wingfield (D3M)

45th: Pandora Vivenne-Sherman (D8F)

44th: Tatum Murray (D9F)

43rd: Travis Arbroath (D9M)

42nd: Aeryn Malvo (D6F)

41st: Quinn Effex (D5F)

40th: Aaran Surge (D6M)

39th: Casper Seabird (D5M)

38th: Magnolia Appleton (D11F)

37th: Filly Detroit (D11F)

36th: Fawn Hill (D12F)

35th: Clyde Fermini (D12M)

34th: Holly James (D7F)

33rd: Ivy David (D11F)

32nd: Ferris Marlowe (D3F)

31st: Zay Gaura (D11M)

30th: Eddie Francie (D5M)

29th: Burgundy Mulligan (D8M)


	34. Day Three

Ashleigh Caine, District 12

Ashleigh sits behind a series of bushes, watching over the Career camp. Many are still asleep, many are stretching as they finally wake up.

Ashleigh watches as the girl from One wakes up one of her district partners. She can't hear what they're saying, but it's clear she's forming a group to hunt.

Ashleigh hears something about water and needing more, but their voices don't carry far. Most wouldn't dare venture this close to camp. But Ashleigh knows they will get sloppy. And that will be her chance.

After some back and forth between a few of the Careers, a group is formed. Two Careers from One, one from Two, and one from Four gather up weapons and supplies.

Ashleigh scans the remaining Careers left behind. Many of them sit in pairs, a few sit alone, but she can't stop staring at the twins from Four. They sit together on the beach, looking out into the water. Ashleigh can see the face of the girl. She knows that face. The face of a schemer.

Ashleigh dares to get a little closer. She inches forward through the shrubs until the voices come clearer.

"I don't trust them." The girl says.

"I know. But. Minnow, it's day three. 27 people are left, most of them are Careers. What chance do we have?" The brother responds.

"Do you trust me?"

"How is that relevant?"

"Do you trust me?" The girl repeats, more stern.

"Of course I trust you."

"Then we have to do it." The girl looks out at the water. "Soon."

Ashleigh backs up slowly out of the grass. As she takes a step back, she steps on a branch. A loud snap gets the attention of the twins.

"Fuck" Ashleigh mumbles to herself. The twins look at each other before the boy slowly walks over to the bush.

Ashleigh doesn't take her chance. She sprints from her spot, into the woods. She can hear the yelling of the Careers behind her, but by the time they come to her senses, she is long gone.

* * *

Elise Linderman, District 8

Elise walks through the dark caves, Marshal and Ash following behind. She grips her knife tightly. While there's a small chance they'll be taken by surprise by another set of tributes, there's a high chance Marshal's knife will end up in her back.

Elise believes she still has them both under her ruse. She's pretty certain she still has Ash convinced, but Marshal is another story. He's smart, though not as smart as herself.

They come to a split in the cave. Elise stops.

"Which way?" Ash asks. Elise looks back and forth.

"Left path. That will lead us out." Elise responds. Marshal makes an uncertain groan, but doesn't contest.

Just as Elise takes a step down the path, a movement from her right catches her eye. She just barely dodges the swing from an unseen figure. She stumbles back into her allies, raising her knife in self defense.

"Romeo!" A girls voice fills the cavern. Elise adjusts her eyes to see two tributes, one male and one female. Without hesitation, Elise moves to attack the boy. He dodges her swing, countering with his own. Elise ducks under his swing and stabs him in the side.

"Agh!" The boy screams and nearly collapses onto the hard ground beneath them.

"A little help!" Elise screams at her allies. Unable to pull the knife out of the boys side, she is left defenseless. Marshal pushes past her and towards the injured boy. He raises his knife for an attack, but the boy is pulled back by his partner, the girl. The girl screams as she lunges in for an attack. Her weapon scratches Marshal's arm, but he is able to counter with a stronger one. He stabs her through the chest. The girl groans and collapses to the ground.

"Alexis, no!" Her ally calls out to her. A cannon fires throughout the cavern.

Marshal is able to recover his weapon from the body. He moves forward to find the boy, but he can't find anyone.

"Where did he go?" Marshal asks no one in particular. Ash and Elise scan the tunnels. Elise sees a line of blood leading down the opposite tunnel.

"That way." She points. She looks at Marshal to lead, but he doesn't. Instead, he leans down to the dead girl and searches her for supplies. A small bottle of water, full. He pulls it out.

"The outside is wet. They just refilled." Marshal says, passing the bottle to Ash.

"They came from this tunnel." Ash points down the right tunnel.

"The blood trail goes down the left one." Elise says, irritated that they're wasting time. If she were alone and armed, she would have ended the boys life already. But her weapon is stuck in his side, and she refuses to make a silly mistake.

"The boy is dead anyway. Just, keep your eyes peeled." Marshal moves down the path, Ash following behind. Elise glares down the other path, then down at the dead tribute.

She tells herself that, one way or another, another cannon will fire. Whether that cannon belongs to the boy she injured, or her own ally, only time will tell.

* * *

Clemencia Leocadia, District 10

Clemencia sits out on the pier by her lighthouse, staring out into the vast ocean. She wonders how far the water goes out. If she started swimming now, would she eventually reach land? There's no doubt the Gamemakers would ensure that wouldn't happen.

She closes her eyes and lets the sun shine down on her face. The sound of a cannon always leaves a brief silence in the air. Clemencia wonders who the unfortunate victim was.

Clemencia's eyes widen. Muffled footsteps cause her to spring up. She grips her makeshift spear, hiding behind the structure of the lighthouse.

The footsteps get louder, and soon she can hear voices flowing through the trees.

 _A group of that size can only belong to the Careers_ , Clemencia thinks to herself. She slows her breathing, desperate not to be found.

"Let's check it out." A man's voice says. Clemencia takes a look around the lighthouse. A girl from One, a boy from One, and boys from Two and Four walk up towards her lighthouse. Clemencia moves back out of sight from the Careers.

"Casper and I are going inside. You two stay out here as guard." The girl says. The girl and the boy from Two, Casper, walk inside. The other two do as she says, as begrudgingly as they can.

"Do you think they'll find anyone?" The boy from Four asks. The other one shrugs.

"Most likely. Stay alert."

Clemencia considers her options. They will find her stash and their suspicions will be concerned. The question is how long they will stay. Can she afford to scavenge for new supplies? It was by sheer luck she found this when she did. Luck is few and far between in the arena.

It's possible she could take these two by surprise. Clemencia takes another look around the lighthouse.

Yes, she could take out the boy on the right, take his weapon, and use it to kill the other one. The two inside are most likely near the top, they won't be able to make it down in time. She can run into the woods before they make it back outside.

The boy from Two glances around. Clemencia takes a deep breath and takes position. She waits, and waits, for the boy to get careless…

As soon as he lets his guard down, Clemencia jumps out from behind the structure. She gets a good spear into his lower back, the weapon coming out his stomach. He groans and coughs out blood. The other Career is quick, but so is Clemencia. She yanks the injured boys weapon out of his hand and uses it to block the first hit. She underestimates his strength, and her grip is loosened on the blade. The weapon goes flying, leaving Clemencia weaponless.

The injured boy is collapsed on the ground, pale and barely moving. He's no threat. But the boy from Four, the one with fury in his eyes, he scares Clemencia.

With little options left, Clemencia rushes towards the woods. She just makes it to the tree line when she feels an incredible pain in her back. She collapses to the ground, pain spreading through her body.

The last thing she hears before she fades into darkness is feet running towards her and a girls voice asking "What the hell happened?"

* * *

Hayley Onyx, District 4

BOOM.

The sound of a cannon makes Hayley look up. She glances over at Alexandrine.

"Must of been one of our kills." Alexandrine says to no one in particular.

"That's the second cannon of the day." Evan replies.

"Hopefully the Capitol is plenty entertained." Alexandrine replies. She stands up from where she sits and walks over to the metal cornucopia and starts rummaging through supplies.

Hayley looks around. Everyone who remains sits with someone from their district. Alexandrine and Evan, Maeve and Crane, even Lancia sits with Maeve. Everyone has a partner, a friend. Except Hayley.

It wouldn't bother her so much if only one person could be victor. But with the change, the possibility of two victors, the entire Career dynamic has shifted. More scheming, more backstabbing. A higher possibility of betrayal.

Hayley glares over at Minnow and Mako, who stand near the small boat on the beach as if they own it. Out of everyone, Hayley can stand them the least. Maybe it has to do with her history of competing against them. Or maybe she just doesn't trust them.

Hayley stands up from where she sits. She brushes the dirt off of her clothes and walks over to the twins. Mako is the one to notice her.

"Can we help you?" He asks. Hayley crosses her arms.

"I was just wondering, who are you protecting that boat from? Hm?" Hayley gestures towards the boat. Minnow glares at her.

"From other tributes, you moron." She replies, rolling her eyes.

"Is that so? Incase you haven't noticed, no one would be dumb enough to try and take anything from us." Hayley says. "Admit it. You want it for yourselves."

"Can you, like, leave us alone? You aren't helping anyone." Mako says, feeling the tension between the girls. He notices they have begun to gain an audience. Lancia watches the conversation unfold, her anxiety rising.

"I don't remember anyone putting you in charge of the boat, so why don't you back off?" Hayley says, taking a step closer to the twins. Minnow does not back down and before long, the two of them are face to face, ready to tear each other's throats out.

"Make me, bitch!" Minnow pushes Hayley back. This takes Hayley by surprise, and she nearly falls to the ground. Lucky for her, she manages to stop her stumbling and regain her footing.

"You're going to regret that." Hayley raises her arm for a punch. Just before she is able to swing, she feels a resistance on her arm. She whips her head to look behind her and sees Evan holding her arm.

"Everyone, just, calm down!" Evan says, still holding Hayley's arm back. Hayley pulls her arm out of his grasp and crosses her arms.

"You better watch your back." Hayley spits at Minnow before storming off into the cornucopia.

At this point, Hayley doesn't care what anyone thinks. She doesn't care if she never makes any friends. She will ensure Minnow and Mako are not the victors of the 50th Hunger Games, even if it kills her.

* * *

Romeo Ford, District 6

Romeo is chilled to the bone. The air around him is stiff. He's trapped in pure darkness.

He can feel his breathing getting shakier and shakier as the minutes pass. He knows his attackers don't know where he went, otherwise they would have killed him off. Instead, he's left to bleed out.

He's too exhausted to cry. The amount of regret that fills his bones is immeasurable. He should have died, not Alexis. She should have been allowed to go back home, as victor. Now, neither of them will get that glory.

He wrapped his wounds with shreds from his clothing, but he knows it's futile. He can feel his life leaving his body with each breath.

Romeo closes his eyes, although it would be hard to tell the difference if they stayed open. He tries to focus on the happy memories. Memories of back home. Of spending time with his best friend, Ferrari. Of volunteering at the orphanage. Of being with his family.

 _At least I'll be with Alexis again._ Romeo allows himself to fade away. His last thoughts are of Ferrari and Alexis.

Suffers from his injury, regrets allowing Alexis to die, he dies from blood loss

* * *

Tristan McKnight, District 4

BOOM.

The group comes to a halt. Tristan adjusts Blade in his grasp and feels his neck for a pulse.

"He's still with us." Tristan tells Crystal and Casper. Casper nods, adjusting Blade's other arm over his shoulders.

Tristan and Casper have been carrying, dragging, Blade through the woods. They were able to dress his wounds with their supplies and the supplies of the girl they killed. Although none of them are skilled in medicine, they were able to keep him alive. For now.

"We're close." Casper says through staggered breathing. Tristan grunts in acknowledgement. He focuses on following behind Crystal who does her best to guide the group through the woods.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Casper shouts, losing grip of Blade. Before either of them can stop it, Blade slips out of their grasp and collapses to the ground. His wound reopens and blood begins soaking through his dressing.

Tristan nearly collapses to his knees.

"Get up." Crystal says to the boys. She leans down to Blade and begins pulling him back up to a standing position.

Tristan and Casper each take their respective sides. Just as they adjust Blade on their shoulders, a cannon fires.

Tristan looks at Casper, both too afraid to check. Too afraid he's gone. It's Crystal who takes the step forward and feels for a heartbeat.

Her fingers rest on his neck for a long, long time. She pulls back. Releasing a deep breath, she shakes her head.

"Damnit." Casper mumbles under his breath. The two boys set Blade's lifeless body down on the ground.

"How could we let this happen?" Crystal asks no one in particular. She shakes her head.

"It's my fault. I should have protected him." Tristan says. Crystal shakes her head.

"We were careless. Fuck. Alexandrine…isn't going to be happy." She says. She looks around where they stand, unsure what to do. She tries to hide it, but, Casper can read her.

"There's no point in standing around. Let's get back." He says, leading the remaining group towards the cornucopia. The remaining walk is silent. What can be said? They lost one of their own.

* * *

I'm back! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope I can get back to writing on a decently regular schedule. I hope everyone has been staying safe during these times.

DEATHS

48th: Nat Ali (D5F)

47th: James Holden (D3M)

46th: Max Wingfield (D3M)

45th: Pandora Vivenne-Sherman (D8F)

44th: Tatum Murray (D9F)

43rd: Travis Arbroath (D9M)

42nd: Aeryn Malvo (D6F)

41st: Quinn Effex (D5F)

40th: Aaran Surge (D6M)

39th: Casper Seabird (D5M)

38th: Magnolia Appleton (D11F)

37th: Filly Detroit (D11F)

36th: Fawn Hill (D12F)

35th: Clyde Fermini (D12M)

34th: Holly James (D7F)

33rd: Ivy David (D11F)

32nd: Ferris Marlowe (D3F)

31st: Zay Gaura (D11M)

30th: Eddie Francie (D5M)

29th: Burgundy Mulligan (D8M)

28th: Aristotle West (D9M)


	35. Day Four: Part 1

Mako Swanson, District 4

Mako sits on the beach, the waves crashing at his feet. He feels relaxed. He feels at home.

He glances over at movement to his right. A panic is about to set in when he realizes it's his sister.

"Hey." He says to her. She doesn't respond. She walks over to the small boat to their left and messes around in it, swiftly and quickly. She pulls away and joins Mako on the beach.

"We're set with water. I snuck some purifying tablets in the bag just in case. We just need a net for fishing on the island." She whispers in his ear. Ever since Minnow saw the boat, she knew what the plan would be. Over the past four days, she has been sneaking supplies into the storage of the boat. She has enough supplies to last them both a week, other than food, which Minnow knows won't be an issue. They have been fishing on Four since they could walk. They'll be able to feed themselves out there.

"So, now what?" Mako asks his sister.

"Now we wait for the right moment. The Career pack is still too large. There's no question someone will see us trying to leave. That bitch Hayley is already too suspicious. No, we'll wait until the numbers dwindle down further." She explains quietly. Mako nods. He stares out into the ocean, out towards the island that awaits them.

Mako finds himself thinking about all the faces that were in the sky last night. Two from Six, not Career kills, one from Ten, that was the Careers. And Blade. Mako was shocked when the group of four returned as a group of three. He always envisioned the Careers as invincible for the beginning days of the Games, only failing when they begin to turn on each other. But Blade's death shows that's not true. And it makes Mako worry what the future will hold.

One things for certain, he refuses to leave his sister's side. If she leaves to hunt, and doesn't return alive, he doesn't think he could ever forgive himself.

* * *

Alexandrine Laurent, District 1

Alexandrine sits to the side of the cornucopia, watching the group go about their daily ritual. She's been in shock since Casper and them returned without Blade yesterday. She's removed herself from the group to gather her thoughts, bring them under control.

She didn't feel right sending a group off without her or Maeve, but Crystal ensured her they would be okay. _None of the other tributes are threats_ , she told Alexandrine. She was wrong.

Although Blade and Alexandrine weren't incredibly close, he was from home, and she trusted him more than anyone else. His death has put her alliance at a disadvantage. If Maeve decided right now to kill off the rest of her alliance, they could do it. They would lose most of their group, but they would still win in the end. And since there can only be two Victors, the chances of that happening get larger and larger as the days carry on and the number of remaining tributes dwindles down.

Alexandrine shakes her head to try and rid her head of overbearing thoughts. She stands up and allows her body a good stretch. It's time to do something.

Alexandrine walks over to Evan, who stands alongside Maeve by the center.

"Hey." He says to her with a smile.

"I'd like to form a group to hunt." Alexandrine tells them both. Maeve nods.

"I can lead." She chimes in. Alexandrine shakes her head.

"I will. I need to do something." She explains. Maeve nods. She understands. The longer you're idle, the more restless you get.

"Fair. Don't get killed." Maeve says. Alexandrine clenches her jaw as Maeve walks away from the pair.

"You're joining me." Alexandrine says to Evan. Evan smiles, excited to get out there.

"I'll pack a bag." Evan jogs over to the metal structure and begins putting together a small bag of supplies. Alexandrine looks around the rest of the Careers. The girls from Four catch her eyes. They seemed pretty restless yesterday. This could be good for them.

Alexandrine walks over to Minnow. Minnow looks at her.

"We're going hunting." Alexandrine says. Minnow nods. She looks at her brother.

"Get your gear." She tells him.

"Not him." Alexandrine says sharply. Minnow scowls. She's about to speak up when Hayley butts in.

"I'll go. I need to exercise." Hayley ignores the glares from Minnow and smiles at Alexandrine.

"Great. Get ready." Alexandrine walks away from the three of them and returns to Evan, who waits with his supplies. He glances over Alexandrine's shoulder.

"Well, if you wanted entertainment value, you're going to get it." Evan jokes. Alexandrine nods, but doesn't laugh or smile.

"As long as they don't kill each other, I'm happy."

* * *

Pepper Lokma, District 7

Pepper chews on the leaves of the tree she's perched in. Her stomach rumbles louder and louder with each passing second. She's worried an animal or tribute will be able to hear it and will come for her. But so far it's only been silent.

She managed to find herself a nice water source. A couple bushes of berries surrounded the stream, but many of them appeared poisonous. Pepper knows never to eat berries unless she is certain of the outcome, but soon she might not have a choice. Soon her options may be starve to death or die of poison. Unfortunately, the latter is starting to sound much better.

Pepper stretches out her legs and begins her descent down the tree. She needs a substantial meal, or she may not make it much longer.

Just as her feet hit the bottom of the tree, she hears footsteps in the distance. Pepper freezes, like a deer in the headlights.

 _Maybe if they don't hear me, they won't come over here._ Pepper thinks to herself. She gently crouches, careful not to make a sound. The footsteps remain, but Pepper can't tell where they're going or how many there are.

"I think I see something." A boy's voice echos in Pepper's direction. In a panic, she scrambles up her tree. She makes it halfway up when the footsteps reach where she was standing just mere moments ago.

Pepper looks down and her heart drops to her stomach. Four Careers circle the tree, looking up at her. A quiet whimper escapes.

"I'll get her." One of the girls says, Hayley, Pepper thinks her name is. She raises a spear towards Pepper, causing Pepper's heart to race. As the girl takes position to throw, Pepper takes position to move up, away from the assailant's line of sight.

Just as the girl throws, Pepper jumps to another branch. The spear misses and lands on the other side of the tree.

"Great job." Another girl says sarcastically. The new girl, Pepper remembers her name as Minnow, takes her stance for the shot. The girl doesn't hesitate as she throws three knives up towards Pepper. Two of them miss, but one of them finds itself lodged in Pepper's leg. Pepper screams and grabs her leg, nearly losing her balance.

Pepper begins to cry, overwhelmed by pain, hunger, and exhaustion. She moves her injured leg in a less strained position, too pained to do anything about it. She tries to pull herself up to a seated position, but the branch gives way. It snaps, and Pepper finds herself falling down to the ground.

The wind is blown out of Pepper's lungs as her body comes in contact with the ground. Her vision is blurry, she feels like she's in a dream. She doesn't feel the knife slammed into her chest as her eyes shut for the last time.

* * *

Thread Hawkins, District 8

A cannon fires, stopping Thread dead in his tracks. He looks around, worried the cannon could have belonged to Yeong-Ja. But she quickly sticks her head around a tree, allowing Thread to relax.

He returns to checking and resetting their snares. Most of them were empty, but a few of them had caught something. Thread removes a dead rabbit from a trap and adds it to his bag. He resets the trap and returns to base camp.

He lays out the collection of rabbits, squirrels, and even a small bird. He allows himself to be proud, and relieved. Food is needed in a game like this.

Yeong-Ja comes and takes a seat next to Thread as he skins the animals.

"You did good." She says with a smile. He shrugs. It's not like he could have done it without her. He tells her so.

"Staying alive is a team effort, Thread. Don't forget it." She says. She tilts her head and watches as he carefully works. "You never told me about life back home."

"What's there to tell?" He responds so quietly he's unsure if she heard him.

"Your family, friends, hobbies, anything. I'll start. I didn't have many friends, I actually made enemies pretty easily, but I was really close with my family. I have two brothers, Jun and Eun. Jun is a genius, I know he'll be alright. Eun…he's very reserved. But he's so artistic. In fact…he reminds me a bit of you." This makes Thread smile. He's quiet for a long moment, long enough for Yeong-Ja to believe he's staying that way. But then he speaks up.

"I had a sister. Her name was Nomi. She was my only friend, really. I didn't have a lot of friends…" Thread trails off, thinking about Nomi. She was 13 when she was killed. Mom and Dad would never let him watch reruns of the Games, but, he knows she died in the bloodbath.

Yeong-Ja nods. She can tell by the way Thread is talking that his sister isn't alive anymore. She doesn't ask why. She doesn't need to know.

"Well, it's a good thing we're friends now, isn't it?" She says, trying to brighten up the conversation. Thread smiles.

When he was first reaped, he didn't think he would make it far. He certainly never believed he would make an ally. But here he is, half of the tributes are gone and he's allied with someone who he trusts with his life. Who he could win with. For the first time, Thread truly believes he can come out of this alive. With a friend.

So he's not lying when he replies, "Yes." to Yeong-Ja.

* * *

Evan Floyd, District 1

Evan walks behind the girls, watching for any surprise attacks. After Blade died to the hands of another tribute, Evan can't be too careful. Besides, it could easily have been him in Blade's place.

Evan isn't ready to die. He wants to see District 1 again, he doesn't even care about the wealth or fame. He just wants to live. He didn't realize that until he lost a district partner.

Thankfully, the walk has been pretty silent. He was worried when Alexandrine allowed Minnow and Hayley to come, but they've been quiet. Maybe they're focused on finding more tributes. Maybe they're just as scared as Evan is.

Alexandrine halts.

"What's wrong?" Evan asks, looking around. Did she hear something he didn't?

"Listen." She whispers. And he does. At first, he doesn't hear anything. Then, it gets louder. Branches rustling, multiple at the same time. Just like the noises that led them to the girl in the tree. Only, more of them, and much quieter.

Evan looks up. The trees are definitely rustling, but he can't see what's making them move. He grips his sword tighter.

"Mutts." Alexandrine whispers. "Watch out."

Evan is confused. Mutts? What kind of mutts? Evan still can't see past the cluster of branches.

"Evan!" Minnow's yelling causes Evan to jump back just in time. Where he was standing is covered in big rat-like creatures.

"What the hell…" Evan mumbles to himself. The Career pack forms a tight formation as the mutts stare them down.

"What are they doing?" Hayley asks no one in particular. No one answers.

Rustling from above catches Evan's attention. A mutt jumps down from the branches, landing on Alexandrine.

Alexandrine screams as the mutt bites into her hand. She is able to stab it in the side with a knife, causing it to release. Blood immediately begins pouring out of the wound. She covers it with her uninjured hand.

"We need to go." Alexandrine says, not letting her fear show. Alexandrine takes a step back towards the direction they came when more mutts begin falling from the trees. Evan slices his sword at the mutts, protecting Alexandrine as best he can.

"Shit!" He hears Minnow yell. He notices a large group of mutts trying to jump on Minnow and Hayley, forcing them to back away from Evan and Alexandrine.

"We need to get back to camp." Evan yells in between slices. Him and Alexandrine continue slowly backing out of the dangerous clearing.

"Get her back to base! We'll be right behind you!" Minnow shouts back. She stabs one that landed in front of her foot.

"Evan." Alexandrine says, color drained from her face. He nods. After killing a few more mutts, he and Alexandrine run away from the attack and towards safety.

Evan glances over his shoulder once he's made some distance. Hayley and Minnow can no longer be seen, neither can any mutts. Evan keeps going, trying to convince himself they did the right thing.

* * *

Mathias Hayes, District 12

Mathias looks out the window in his cabin. He hasn't left in nearly twenty four hours, if you don't count the bathroom breaks. Truth is, Mathias is afraid to leave. Afraid to run into another tribute. Not afraid of dying, but afraid of hurting another person again.

He hears screaming in the distance. He freezes at the window, too afraid to do anything. Too afraid to hurt someone.

Screaming and shuffling outside makes him anxious. He hears screeching, not all of them human. _What's going on out there?_

Mathias peeks his head looking through the window. He can just make out two tributes, females, fighting off some kind of animal. Based on the way they move, their unpredictability, he determines they aren't normal animals. They must be mutts.

The girls stab at each mutt, piles of dead bodies congregate around them.

"Look out!" One of the girls screams. A mutt tackles the other girl to the ground and tries ripping at her throat. Her ally stabs the mutt through the chest and throws it off of her ally.

"You okay?" She asks. Her ally doesn't respond. She reaches her hand down to help her friend up, but the other girl rejects it and stands up herself.

"We should find Evan and Alexandrine-" The first girl starts before her ally takes her sword and stabs her through the gut. Mathias ducks his head into his cabin, trying to suppress his urges. He closes his eyes and daydreams that he's elsewhere. He's back home, with his mom. He's painting a beautiful image, an image of a bird.

The cannon firing takes him out of his daydream. Footsteps run away from the scene, leaving Mathias alone. He's about to close his eyes again, escape this world, when he realizes the dead girl might have some supplies.

He manages to convince himself to leave the cabin and walk over to the corpse. He looks at her. Her clothing indicates District 4, but Mathias can't remember her name or anything else about her. He searches her. Other than some berries, she carries nothing. Her killer must have taken the rest.

Mathias takes the food and goes back inside his cabin. He listens as the hovercraft takes the girl's body away from the place that took her life.

* * *

Please review this chapter! I really appreciate those of you who stuck with this story. I really hope to complete it. There will be a part 2, it's going to be short so hopefully it won't take long to write. I have a SYOT that I'm planning, but I'm not confident I will have the motivation to finish it. I need to finish this one before I start a new one though.

* * *

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #2: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods, Elise Linderman

Alliance #3: Yeong-Ja Song, Thread Hawkins

Alone: Hodaka Granger, Warren Faulkner, Ashleigh Caine, Mathias Hayes

* * *

DEATHS

48th: Nat Ali (D5F)

47th: James Holden (D3M)

46th: Max Wingfield (D3M)

45th: Pandora Vivenne-Sherman (D8F)

44th: Tatum Murray (D9F)

43rd: Travis Arbroath (D9M)

42nd: Aeryn Malvo (D6F)

41st: Quinn Effex (D5F)

40th: Aaran Surge (D6M)

39th: Casper Seabird (D5M)

38th: Magnolia Appleton (D11F)

37th: Filly Detroit (D11F)

36th: Fawn Hill (D12F)

35th: Clyde Fermini (D12M)

34th: Holly James (D7F)

33rd: Ivy David (D11F)

32nd: Ferris Marlowe (D3F)

31st: Zay Gaura (D11M)

30th: Eddie Francie (D5M)

29th: Burgundy Mulligan (D8M)

28th: Aristotle West (D9M)

27th: Alexis Clafin (D6F)

26th: Clemencia Leocadia (D10F)

25th: Blade Saito (D1M)

24th: Romeo Ford (D6M)


	36. Day Four: Part 2

Lancia Audren, District 2

Lancia finds herself living two different lives, one where her head is in the clouds and her thoughts are far away from the arena. This life is peaceful, quiet, tranquil. The other life is her reclusive, repressed life. One that doesn't seem to have a happy ending. One full of fear and anxiety. Right now, Lancia is living the latter.

Two cannons fired earlier today, and despite Casper ensuring her they were Career kills, she can't help but worry. They only lose Blade yesterday. The other tributes clearly can have the upper hand, if the Careers aren't careful.

"Hey!" A voice carries through the woods. The Careers look at each other, some grab weapons, some simply stand up.

Lancia's heart only barely slows down when Evan and Alexandrine break through the tree line. Tristan rushes over to help Evan.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Mutt attack. We got split up. Alexandrine got bit." Evan and Tristan set Alexandrine down on a sleeping back. She's awake, but out of it. The bite on her hand is very swollen and turning purple.

"Where is my sister?" Mako looks around the cornucopia.

"She…we got split up. Her and Hayley were chased by mutts." Evan says. Mako storms over to Evan, getting dangerously close in his face.

"How the fuck could you leave her?!" He yells. Tristan gently pulls Mako back.

"I…I didn't have a choice. I had to get her out of there." Evan gestures to Alexandrine, who is being treated by Crystal.

"I think we have to amputate it." Crystal sighs as she dabs it with an alcoholic pad.

"I'm going to get her." Mako grabs a sword and walks in the direction of the trees, but is stopped by Crystal.

"Hey! No one's going anywhere. We're not risking any more lives." She says.

"She could be hurt, you shit!" He yells at Crystal.

"Your sister is more capable than every single outlying tribute. She's fine!"

"Those cannons, who did they belong do?" Mako asks Evan.

"The first was our kill. I…I don't know about the second." He replies.

"It wasn't her, Mako. Listen, if she's not back after the anthem, we'll go looking, okay? But for now, we need to help Alexandrine." Crystal says calmly. Mako grips his sword tightly. He groans and throws the sword down on the ground, storming off.

No one follows. Everyone's attention goes back to Alexandrine.

"I…can't….lose it." Alexandrine says. Crystal opens a bottle of water and lets her take a few sips.

"I know. Let's…see how it looks later, okay?" Crystal says. Alexandrine nods, drinking nearly half the bottle of water.

Lancia shakes her head. She squats on the ground, keeping her hand between her hands. She so desperately wants to escape this life, to be teleported to her safe, dreamy world. But she can't. Not now.

* * *

Warren Faulkner, District 11

Warren eats the rest of his apple, looking out the window of his cabin. The sun is about to set over the horizon, ending another day in the arena. Only two cannons went off today and Warren has no idea who they could have belonged to. Most likely other tributes. Warren hopes one of them is a Career. The less Careers in the arena, the better his chances are of survival.

Warren finishes the apple and steps outside his cabin to toss it in the grass. He's been fortunate, his cabin remains secluded from other tributes. He hasn't had any incidents since finding it, other than some initial food and water source concerns. But once he set some snares and found a small pond not too far away, Warren felt good. He felt confident.

Despite this security, he has had no desire to go out and hunt. He knows it's inevitable, it's either kill or be killed. But Warren doesn't want it to come down to that yet. He wants to play it safe, stay in the shadows, like he's done his whole life.

Warren walks his snare line, hoping to reset some before dusk, when the animals are more active. It's only when he gets to the end of his line, two squirrels later, that he realizes something is off. The final trap is empty, but not reset. Warren always resets his traps.

He pulls his knife out just in time to block an attack. He kicks his attacker in the stomach, sending her back a few feet. A girl, one from Twelve, glares back at him, murder in her eyes.

Warren doesn't hesitate to strike. He swings his knife at her, barely missing her skull. She kicks his legs out from underneath him, causing him to collapse on his back. She straddles him, taking his own knife and raising it to his chest. He grabs a rock with his right hand and slams it into her skull, causing her to fall off of him. She holds her head but grips his knife tightly.

Warren stumbles to his feet, the girl crawling away from him. He kicks her in the stomach, causing her to collapse again. He takes his knife back and raises it in the air. He's about to strike when she speaks.

"Please…"

Warren doesn't hesitate. He slams it in to her back. She lets out her last breath before the cannon silences the rest.

* * *

Mako Swanson, District 4

Mako can't stop pacing back and forth. With each second that goes by is a second wasted in finding Minnow.

How could he be so stupid? How could he let her go on her own, especially with Hayley? She's always been up to no good, and she'd take any opportunity she could to get ahead.

Mako walks to the edge of the cornucopia and stares out into the woods. He squints. Is that movement?

Mako is about to grab a sword in defense when he sees the familiar dark hair of his sister. He can't help but rush to her and pull her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asks her. She nods. She looks over his shoulder.

"Where are Evan and Alexandrine?" She asks.

"In the cornucopia. Alexandrine's hurt." Mako stares at his sister. Somethings wrong. He asks about it.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Minnow moves past her brother and walks towards the metal structure. He follows.

Evan looks up at the two of them.

"Minnow! You're okay!" He stands up and smiles at her. She doesn't smile back.

"Is she?" She looks at Alexandrine, who is fast asleep in a sleeping bag with her injured hand wrapped up.

"She should be. Got bit pretty hard." Evan looks at Minnow, his face falls with confusion. "Where's Hayley?"

Minnow doesn't look at him. She lets out a breath.

"The mutts got her." She says just as the anthem begins playing. As if on cue, Hayley's face is the first to shine in the sky, followed by the girl from Seven and the girl from Twelve.

"Damn." Evan says once the anthem concludes, legitimately upset. Minnow steps out of the cornucopia and down the beach, avoiding eye contact and avoiding a conversation. Mako follows.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asks her once they're out of range.

"Yes. I'm just tired." Minnow sits on the beach, staring out into the ocean.

"Did the mutts really get her?" Mako asks in a whisper. He knows his sister will do anything it takes to get home. Even if that means betraying your allies on the fourth day.

But Minnow doesn't hesitate before responding "yes" and adjusting herself on the ground to a sleeping position, her back towards Mako, ending the conversation.

Mako isn't convinced, but he doesn't push. As long as the other Careers aren't suspicious, why should he be?

* * *

I'm happy I wrote this so quickly, hoping to have this story done by the end of August (we'll see)

I just put a poll on my profile to vote for Quarter Quell twist ideas (which is the next SYOT I'd like to write). Please vote!

* * *

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: **Alexandrine Laurent** , Lancia Audren, Casper Chevallier, Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Tristan McKnight

Alliance #1: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #2: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Marshal Woods, Elise Linderman

Alliance #3: Yeong-Ja Song, Thread Hawkins

Alone: Hodaka Granger, Warren Faulkner, Mathias Hayes

* * *

DEATHS

23rd-Pepper Lokma (D7F)

22nd-Hayley Onyx (D4F)


	37. Day Five

Adonis Herier, District 10

The sunrise cuts through the trees and glares through the window, waking Adonis up from his sleep. He sits out of bed and stands up and walks over to the door.

After opening the door, he has to blink a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright light. He sees his brother leaning against a tree, knife in hand.

"You were supposed to wake me." Adonis says. His brother turns around. Adonis can tell by the bags under his eyes that he's exhausted. But Eros just shrugs.

"I wanted to let you sleep." He says. But he doesn't hesitate when Adonis gestures towards the inside of the cabin. Eros hands him the knife before collapsing onto the bed and closing his eyes.

Adonis shuts the door and slowly walks outside. The sun is peeking over the horizon and the air is warm. He stretches out his back and closes his eyes. It reminds him of home.

Adonis takes the water bottle out of his satchel. He drinks the rest of it and contemplates walking to the small stream he knows is nearby. He looks back at the cabin where Eros is asleep. He puts the empty bottle away. He doesn't feel comfortable leaving his brother alone. With all the recent deaths, he knows the Careers are out for blood. He doesn't want Eros to be their next victim.

A quiet shuffling catches his attention. He raises his knife and crouches low. A movement that small couldn't belong to a human. Perhaps breakfast.

Adonis watches a rabbit hop through the trees. It doesn't seem to be aware of Adonis' presence, at least if it is it doesn't deem Adonis a threat.

Adonis makes his move and gets a clean stab through the rabbits head. He wipes the blood off on his jacket and brings the dead animal over to the fire by camp. He skins the rabbit before setting a small fire, quickly cooking the meat before stomping out the flames. He's relieved when a large gust of wind disperses the small amount of smoke that his fire created. There's little chance any tributes, particularly the Careers, could have seen where it came from.

Adonis goes inside the cabin, the loud snoring of his brother causing him to chuckle. He gently taps his brother awake.

"Breakfast?"

* * *

Marshal Oak, District 7

Marshal sits on the cold, cave floor, twirling his knife around. Elise and Ash are asleep, their steady breathing filling the cave with sound.

Marshal feels a large rumble in his stomach. He searches through their small amount of supplies. The only food that remains is half a loaf of bread. Marshal sighs. He takes a bite of bread before wrapping it back up and storing with the rest of the supplies. He gently nudges Ash awake.

"Hey. I'm going to hunt for food." Marshal whispers. Ash acknowledges it before forcing himself into a seated position.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ash asks through a big yawn. Marshal shakes his head.

"I'll be fine." He says. He would love the support, but he doesn't trust Elise, and Ash doesn't appear awake enough to provide any support.

"Ok. Be careful." Ash says as Marshal begins his trek through the tunnels. Despite being in the caves for almost a week, Marshal still remembers the path to get out. It's not long before his eyes are overcome with light. He raises his hand to block some of it, squinting to avoid some of the pain. After his eyes adjust, he allows himself to fully emerge into the forest. He listens for anything that might indicate a threat, footsteps, voices, but he doesn't hear a thing.

Marshal slowly walks through the forest, searching for his next meal.

He makes covers some distance before he finds a pack of wild birds drinking from a stream. He manages to kill one of the birds before the rest flock away. He brings the bird back to the cave and sets it safely inside.

He decides to search another area. He goes a little bit further than the first time before he finds a bush covered in dark berries. He plucks a few and closely examines them.

He doesn't recognize them, they aren't native to Seven. He rattles his brain from training, but nothing comes to mind. But his gut tells him they aren't safe, and his gut has gotten him this far. He decides not to take any chances.

He's about to drop the berries when footsteps make him jump. He raises his knife in defense before he recognizes Elise.

"What are you doing?" He snaps at her. She scowls at him, menacingly. Marshal takes a step back, unsure what her play is. It's not until she's raising the knife above him does he realize her intentions. A sharp pressure and pain spread in his stomach, where the blade of a knife now sticks out. He stumbles back, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. He collapses to the ground, unable to move or speak. The last thing he feels is Elise rummaging through his supplies and stripping him of everything, his knife, his water bottle, and even the berries.

* * *

Alexandrine Laurent, District 1

 _BOOM_

Alexandrine isn't phased by the cannon firing. She knows none of the Careers are hunting today, so the cannon doesn't belong to any of them. With all the recent action they've had, they wanted to feel safe before trekking out into the woods.

 _Pain._ Alexandrine's hand is on fire from the wound. She massages the area around the bandage, too afraid to remove the bandage and see what's underneath. She knows it's inevitable, eventually the bandage will be removed and the damage will have to be assessed. But for now, she wants to keep it contained.

Casper and Lancia walk up to Alexandrine. Casper kneels down beside her.

"Are you doing alright?" He asks her. She nods.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you." She replies. He nods.

"Yeah, no problem." He looks down at the bandage. "We should probably redress it." Alexandrine was hoping he wouldn't say that. She lets out a sigh.

"Get Evan." She tells Lancia. Lancia obliges and steps outside of the cornucopia. A short while passes before the two of them enter.

"Hey. What's up?" Evan looks around at the group. Besides the twins, who have never felt a part of the group anyway, they're all that's left. Maybe the Career packs should reform. Maybe they're too dysfunctional to be apart.

"I want to redress the wound." She says, letting him take her wrist. He begins slowly removing the bandage. She can feel herself holding her breath in, anticipating the worst. When the bandage is fully removed, Alexandrine's heart drops to the pit of her stomach.

"It's spreading fast." Evan says quietly. And that's an understatement. Alexandrine doesn't know much about wounds, but she's seen enough in previous games to know when they're dangerous. And she believes she's reached that point.

"Alex…we're going to have to amputate your hand." Evan says so quietly she isn't sure she heard him right.

"Alright." She says with as much bravery as she can muster. She looks up at her allies, her friends.

"Casper. I want you to be the group leader. Until I've recovered." Casper looks shocked but he doesn't argue.

"It's going to be okay." Evan says softly. Alexandrine would like to believe him. But right now, nothing appears to be going to plan.

* * *

Hodaka Granger, District 9

Hodaka drinks from her pond, feeling a nice sense of refreshment from the cool water. She splashes some water on her face, the closest she might come to an actual bath in a while. She brushes some water through her hair and allows herself a moment of rest. Those are few and far between in the arena.

Hodaka stands up and brushes the dirt off her clothes. She listens for a threat, footsteps of Careers or mutts. But there is nothing but the breeze.

Hodaka begins walking through the woods, conscious not to walk directly towards the cornucopia. She's been fortunate to avoid any real threats, other than a brief encounter with an injured mutt. She'd like to keep it that way.

She walks until she reaches the edge of the forest, where she knows a berry bush waits. She plucks some of the berries and eats them, the flavor giving her much needed energy. She looks out towards the ocean, noticing a darkness in the sky. Knowing nothing is a coincidence, Hodaka worries a storm is brewing.

She plucks as many berries as she can hold and begins to turn away from the beach to return to her safe cove. She's about to leave when something catches her eye. She looks towards the shoreline, realizing how receded it has become. Hodaka has never been around water, but she knows from her studies and brief days in training that these signs shouldn't be ignored. And since the Gamemakers have complete control of the arena and the environment around them, then nothing good will come from being near the water. So Hodaka takes her berries and traverses deep into the woods, passed her safe camp, away from whatever horrors the Gamemakers plan to release on the arena.

* * *

Minnow Swanson, District 4

Alexandrine's screaming fills the cornucopia and the area around it. Minnow didn't plan on leaving this early. But she can't afford being associated with a group with a leader without a hand. And with half the group convinced she killed Hayley, which she did, she doesn't feel safe any more.

Minnow and Mako stand by the boat, watching as most of the Careers help Evan amputate Alexandrine's hand. Some of them, like Lancia, are avoiding the blood from the other side of the cornucopia, which means not a single person has eyes on them.

"Now." Minnow tells her brother. Without missing a beat, Minnow and Mako push the boat out into the water and board it. They each take a paddle and push off into the water.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Mako asks as they get further and further into the water.

Minnow doesn't answer. She just continues to paddle, watching as the Cornucopia gets smaller and smaller.

* * *

Here's another chapter! Don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't already!

* * *

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: Alexandrine Laurent, Lancia Audren, **Casper Chevallier**

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Crane Bavari, Tristan McKnight

Career Pack #3: Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Alliance #1: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #2: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Elise Linderman

Alliance #3: Yeong-Ja Song, Thread Hawkins

Alone: Hodaka Granger, Warren Faulkner, Mathias Hayes

* * *

DEATHS

23rd-Pepper Lokma (D7F)

22nd-Hayley Onyx (D4F)

21st-Ashleigh Cane (D12F)


	38. The Gamemakers

Alicia Jackson

Alicia stands behind her Gamemakers, watching the events develop in the arena.

"Play the anthem." She tells them. And they do as she says. The Capitol logo appears in the sky, followed by the face of Marshal Woods. Only one death today.

 _But an exciting one,_ Alicia reminds herself. And with the amputation and the twins abandoning their group, it was certainly no boring day.

"Miss Jackson, should we start the event?" Titus asks. Jackson shakes her head.

"Wait until morning. We want the action to unfold throughout the day, when everyone's watching." Alicia Jackson forms a cynical smile.

"Miss Jackson, a word?" Casper Thorn whispers from behind. Alicia nods and follows him out of the Gamemakers room and into the hall.

"Yes?" She crosses her arms.

"I've done as you asked." He says.

"You never fail to let me down." Alicia compliments. "Once Spear is gone, you'll be promoted." She winks and removes herself from the hallway before any suspicions come her way.

* * *

President Spear

Lucas Spear takes off his coat and hangs it up as he steps into his office. He turns on the lamp on his desk.

"What's this?" He asks himself as he notices a small box sitting on his desk. He opens up the letter on top.

 _To my loving husband_

 _Amelia Spear_

Lucas stares at the note, a confused expression falls over him. He sets down the letter and opens the box. Inside sits about a dozen cookies of various shapes and sizes.

He drops the letter. He stares at the gift for a long while before he finds himself smiling. Smirking.

"Casper!" Lucas shouts. A minute passes before Casper Thorn rushes inside.

"Sir, what's the matter?" Casper asks. Lucas just smiles.

"I want to set up a meeting."

* * *

Just a quick check in with the Capitol. We'll return to the Games next chapter!

If you haven't already, vote on the poll on my profile! The Games will be about 14 days long, and once we're close to the end (maybe day 12-13) I'm going to start a new SYOT so keep an eye out if you're interested in submitting!


	39. Day Six

Evan Floyd, District 1

Evan stands on the edge of the cornucopia, staring out into the woods. The sun has yet to make an appearance this morning, leaving the arena covered in darkness. He listens for any sign of an attack, human or not, but none comes.

He glances back towards the cornucopia, where most of his allies are asleep. He can't help but stare at Alexandrine, who's amputated arm is wrapped up in gauze. He feels terrible for her, terrible that he couldn't stop it from happening.

He looks around the cornucopia at the rest of the group. Most are asleep, except for himself and Casper. Casper notices Evan looking around and gets up from the fire pit to walk over to Evan.

"Have you seen either Mako or Minnow?" Casper asks in a whisper. Evan shakes his head.

"Not since last night. Why?"

"They aren't here." Casper says with a hint of anger. Evan just shrugs.

"It's dark, I mean, they have to be around. Where else would they go?" Evan's eyes wander around the cornucopia until he finds himself staring out into the water. He notices the waves are more and more aggressive than before.

"They aren't here." Casper says before walking away back towards the fire pit. Evan sighs. When he volunteered, he never realized how in over his head he would be. Instead of winning for the fame and glory, he just wants to win to go back home. Back to his normal life, even though there's no normal to go back to. If he wins, he'll be paraded around over the next year, reminding the other districts of their loss. Then, he'll be responsible for the next sets of tributes, year after year, until his last year. If he wins, he's fortunate someone else will be victor alongside him. Maybe that will take the stress off of him. Maybe he won't even get that far. Any moment can be his last moment.

Evan stares out towards the ocean. Even though it's early in the morning, there should be more light shining down on them. Instead, it feels darker. It's not normal.

Evan feels his body shuddering. He hopes it's all in his head. He hopes he's overreacting, a result from the stress he's feeling. That's all it is, stress. Right?

* * *

Mako Swanson, District 4

A clap of thunder wakes Mako from his sleep. He jolts up, forgetting where he is. The sand under his fingers remind him of where they are. Of what they did.

"Minnow?" Mako says, the sleep coming out with his tone.

"Here." He hears, but doesn't see his sister. He blinks, desperate for his eyes to adjust to the light. But it doesn't happen.

"What's going on?" He asks, careful while standing up. He can make out basic outlines, even the outline of his sister standing about ten feet in front of him.

"I think the gamemakers are sending a storm." She says with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Oh." Is all he can manage. He stands, taking in everything around him. A hint of fear in his heart, but he doesn't dare let it show. That's what they want, right? A good show?

"We should go." Minnow says, taking Mako by surprise. Minnow isn't one to fear. If she is concerned, then maybe this is worse than he thought.

"Alright. Alright, what do you want to take?"

"Food. Water. Weapons. Important shit, just hurry!" Minnow packs a large backpack with supplies. Mako doesn't know how she moves so quickly in the darkness. How does she know what she's grabbing?

 _Maybe she doesn't_. Mako follows his sister's lead, packing up whatever he can find that appears of value. He throws it in the boat and helps Minnow push it into the water. As they hop in the boat, they feel the water below them become unsteady.

"We need to get out of here, Mako!" Minnow's fear makes Mako more unsteady.

The two of them start rowing as best they can. They make it halfway towards the land before Mako hears the roaring of water behind him. Through the darkness, he can just make out the large wave barreling directly towards the arena.

With all his strength, he rows as quickly as he can towards the land, trying to be the first to land.

The twin's boat just hits the sand when the wave hits them.

* * *

Crystal Vine, District 1

"It's a tsunami!" Tristan yelling was the last thing Crystal heard before chaos ensued. Some Careers grabbed weapons, some grabbed food, some like Crystal don't do either. Crystal's first response is to sprint into the forest and find a sturdy tree to climb up. But then she remembers her injured district partner, and no matter how much her head is telling her to leave, her gut tells her what she has to do first.

"Come on, come on!" Crystal yells at Alexandrine, still weak from blood loss and trauma. Crystal manages to get her to her feet and out of the cornucopia as the wave hits. They run as fast as they can, Crystal dragging Alexandrine along by her arm, until Alexandrine begs Crystal to stop.

Crystal's eyes frantically search for the largest tree in the area. She finds it, not as tall as she'd like but the base is huge.

"Here." Crystal begins scaling the tree. After she secures herself a few feet in the air, she reaches down and supports Alexandrine. They repeat this, Crystal climbing, then Alexandrine, until they've reached the tallest branches.

Just before they secure their grips on the branches, the wave hits. Crystal feels the tree jerk, throwing her to the side. She barely hangs on for her life, despite the bark rubbing deep into her skin.

"Ahhh!" Alexandrine screams as she loses her grip on the branch. Crystal doesn't hesitate before grabbing her arm, stopping her from falling into the rushing water.

"Get your balance!" Crystal yells, her arms yelling in pain. Alexandrine fights to pull herself back towards the center of the tree. She wraps her arm around a branch, fear in her eyes, body shaking from pain and adrenaline.

Crystal feels the water mist hitting her face, her body, but she doesn't let go. The roaring waves cover any chance at hearing anyone. If any Careers got washed away, Crystal won't know until tonight. But she's certain it won't be her.

* * *

Tristan McKnight, District 4

Tristan is a good swimmer. He's been swimming as long as he could walk, maybe earlier. He's swam during calm water and rough water. But nothing prepared him for this.

He holds onto the base of a tree for dear life as the water tries to carry him away. He can't pull himself entirely out of the water. All he can do is hold on and pray.

A flailing movement catches his eye. The shiny black hair of Lancia rushes towards him, being dragged along by the current.

"Grab my hand!" Tristan reaches out towards Lancia. He manages to get a grip on her shirt and pull her head out of the water. She gasps and coughs out water from her mouth.

"Hang on!" Tristan feels her slipping through his fingers. Even though the storm is calming down, he doesn't know how long he can hold on for.

A large branch sweeps through the water and barrels into Lancia. The force is too much for Tristan and he loses his grip on Lancia.

"No!" He watches, helpless, as she is taken away by the water. Tristan prays she is safe. She will be safe. She has to be.

He regains his grip on the tree. Minutes pass and he feels himself weakening. He closes his eyes. It will all be over soon.

Just when he thinks he's lost all his strength, the water levels recede. He drops from the tree, his entire body aching. He has no idea how much time has past. Long enough for entertainment value.

 _BOOM. BOOM._

Two cannons. Tristan's heart drops to his stomach.

He looks around the area. No sign of anyone. Whoever died, he won't know until tonight.

Tristan hears a branch snap. He turns around, instinctively reaching for a weapon that he doesn't have.

He's relieved when Casper and Maeve are the two that emerge from the woods. Like him, they're soaked from head to toe.

"Are you okay?" He asks them. Casper shakes his head.

"Where's Lancia?" Tristan shakes his head.

"She was swept away. I…I tried. I'm so sorry." Casper turns away. He covers his face with his hands. Maeve gently touches his arm.

"We need to keep moving. Regroup. She could still be out there." Maeve's voice unmistakingly shakes as she speaks. Casper lowers his hands and turns back around.

"Let's get going." He says without looking at Tristan. Tristan's guilt resurges. And there's nothing he can do to stop it.

* * *

Ash Oak, District 7

The cave's floor is wet, but the structures are undamaged. Ash and Elise stand leaning against the stone walls, annoyed the water has soaked their shoes but grateful they're alive. At least, Ash is.

Ash looks at Elise, who has been actively avoiding conversation since yesterday. She told Ash she watched the Careers gang up on Marshal and kill him. Said he never had a chance. She said she was able to get his supplies before returning to the safety of the cave, and she's been too afraid to venture back outside. Marshal's death saddened Ash. He wishes he was there to help. He wishes he was brave enough to save Marshal from Careers. But he knows if he were with Marshal, he'd be dead too. He's glad Elise survived.

"It seems to be over." Ash says, looking at the water. They heard the storm and the crashing of the water. But the Gamemakers must've wanted to spare the caves. Otherwise they'd be washed away.

"Mhm." Elise says.

"I hope the cannons belonged to Careers. Maybe the ones that killed Marshal." Ash says, a hint of hope in his voice. Elise doesn't answer.

He doesn't know what to do, or what to say. He's not used to feeling lost. He looked up to Marshal and relied on him to to lead. Marshal was smart.

 _Not smart enough to avoid the Careers_. This thought has plagued Ash since Elise returned with the news. Marshal was smart, he was careful. He wouldn't have let himself get ambushed by Careers. At least not without a fight.

Ash tries to shake the thoughts out of his head. Elise wouldn't have a reason to lie about it. If she said he was killed by Careers, then that's what happened.

* * *

Hodaka Granger, District 9

Hodaka sits perched in a tree, sun starting to set over the horizon. She's nearly completely dry, which she is thankful for. Her water source is most likely full of fresh water now. She hasn't felt good enough to leave her tree, though. Not with most of the tributes displaced and trying to find their way back to wherever they were camped at.

In her tree, Hodaka has a good view of the anthem playing in the sky. She watches as the Capitol seal is replaced with the first victim, the female from Two, Lancia. Hodaka doesn't remember much about her. Hodaka doesn't remember much about most of the tributes. The girl's face fades away into the boy from two, Crane. Hodaka is surprised. Career deaths always surprise her, but maybe it shouldn't. They've never done well against natural disasters.

The anthem fades out, leaving Hodaka alone in silence. Not alone. Movement in the distance gets her attention.

She can't hear what they're saying, but she can see who they are. A boy and a girl, definitely Careers. The boy supports the girl. Hodaka can see it now, her injury. Something must've punctured her stomach.

They get closer to Hodaka, but they're too worried about themselves to even look for another tribute. As they get closer, Hodaka recognizes they're from Four. They must be the twins.

"Minnow, look. We'll be safe here." The boy says. Hodaka tries to find what he's referring to. It takes her a moment to see the structure, a run down cabin. Hodaka has been camping in this area for nearly a week, and there has never been shelter. If it had been there since the beginning, the tsunami would have destroyed it. Hodaka suspects the Gamemakers raised it into the arena. Protecting their prized tributes.

Hodaka watches as the two Careers take shelter inside the cabin and disappear from her site. She contemplates attacking them. They're injured and unsuspecting. But she doesn't. At least not while they're together. Maybe she can pick off the weaker of the two if they ever separate to hunt. Just maybe.

* * *

I'm so happy I finished this. Please review!

* * *

ALLIANCES

Career Pack #1: Alexandrine Laurent, **Casper Chevallier**

Career Pack #2: Crystal Vine, Evander Floyd, **Maeve Landstone** , Tristan McKnight

Career Pack #3: Minnow Swanson, Mako Swanson

Alliance #1: Eros Herier, Adonis Herier

Alliance #2: Ashley "Ash" Oak, Elise Linderman

Alliance #3: Yeong-Ja Song, Thread Hawkins

Alone: Hodaka Granger, Warren Faulkner, Mathias Hayes

* * *

DEATHS

23rd-Pepper Lokma (D7F)

22nd-Hayley Onyx (D4F)

21st-Ashleigh Cane (D12F)

20th-Marshal Woods (D7M)


End file.
